CUANDO LLEGA EL AMOR
by carmesi08
Summary: Aunque había empezado mal, dejaría el orgullo de lado y lucharía por su amor . Ella sabia que la familia era lo mas importante, pero cuando el corazón manda no hay mucho que decir. Ambas tenían la culpa pero CUANDO LLEGA EL AMOR nada se puede hacer en contra de el... Salvo luchar para poder perdonarse... Contiene FUTA... No lea, si se siente ofendido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, pues mi otra historia les dije que era corta... No me gusta hacerlas largas, pero puedo hacer segundas partes, bueno lo pensare jejejej... Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el anime... Espero les guste y recibir sus opiniones porque es sobre futanari y es la primera vez que escribo sobre eso, espero dar el ancho jejejje ... Si no les gusta eso, no lo lean. No me gustaría que se sintieran ofendidos... Saludos y gracias por leer!

CUANDO LLEGA EL AMOR

CAPITULO I

Natsuki Kuga una hermosa joven heredera multimillonaria de la Corporación Kuga, empresaria y biogenetista junto a su madre Saeko Kuga dirige la corporación. Tiene 25 años de edad, seria huraña y un poco retraída pero obstinada, orgullosa y pedante en sus momentos malos. Salvo con sus amigos que son pocos entre ellos Nao Yuki que es todo lo contrario a su personalidad y quien la conoce desde pequeña, así como todos sus secretos. Son algo así como mejores amigas, casi hermanas y cómplices en muchas travesuras.

-Demonios Nao! Como se te ocurrió robar esta carcacha a mi madre, te dije que no iba a llegar muy lejos –dándole una patada a la defensa trasera.

Estaban en las montañas de Fuka en una carretera panorámica que daba hacia el mar, el aire era fresco e impetuoso. El carro en el que iban era un modelo clásico porche convertible en color blanco, que habían robado en casa de Saeko para salir huyendo después de que le diera la noticia de su próximo casamiento por conveniencia con otra rica heredera.

Saeko había decidido arreglar este matrimonio para Natsuki porque estaba preocupada por el autoaislamiento que se había impuesto, después del rechazo amoroso que había sufrido en manos de otra heredera al enterarse de una anomalía genética que Natsuki poseía desde su nacimiento y que había provocado que fuera muy solitaria y tener problemas para relacionarse desde pequeña.

Saeko sabía que Natsuki había estado muy enamorada de esta chica y lo mucho que sufrió cuando la dejo, había vivido en carne propia el dolor que le habían provocado a su hija por eso había decidido hacer algo al respecto.

-Qué demonios te pasa mutt! –Saliendo por debajo del auto toda llena de aceite y mugre.

-Que pasa, que de todos los malditos autos que tenemos tenías que agarrar este! –Pegándole otra patada pero más fuerte a la defensa trasera, provocando que el auto se moviera pendiente abajo.

Al mirar que se movía Nao trato de agarrarlo pero el peso era mucho.

-Ayúdame! Mutt, si serás estúpida no le pusiste el parking.

Natsuki trato de agarrarlo de la misma defensa pero solo salió precipitada hacia adelante, cayendo de frente al mismo aceite que había tirado el auto ensuciándose la ropa y cara.

Nao no pudo hacer nada ella sola, por lo que el auto siguió su camino chocando con los postes de protección, ante la mirada perturbada de Nao quien solo cerraba los ojos ante cada golpe que se daba, hasta verlo caer en un acantilado.

Estrujándose la camisa mientras recitaba un mantra de protección, pues cuando Saeko se enterara que su auto preferido había terminado con esa suerte de seguro las mataría a las dos.

-Moriremos! Cuando tu mama se entere moriremos! –Con la mirada perdida al escuchar el sonido de la explosión.

-Deja de lloriquear Nao, mama no nos hará nada porque no tiene la maldita remota idea de donde nos encontramos y no lo hará nunca –Mientras se limpiaba la cara con la parte de la camisa que aún quedaba limpia.

Nao trataba de tranquilizarse al ver la escena, tratando de no estrangular a su amiga. Paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de no tomar en cuenta su propia suciedad.

Estallando en carcajada al entender la situación, Natsuki volteo a verla con enojo.

-Qué demonios te pasa maldita araña, que es tan gracioso? -dejando de limpiarse mientras la miraba directamente.

-Para ser inteligente en la escuela, eres una estúpida en la vida común! Te has dado cuenta que nuestras pertenencias se han ido en ese maldito carro –apuntando en la dirección donde salía humo- Y que nuestro dinero también.

Natsuki fijo su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Nao, entendiendo toda la situación por fin. Dejo de limpiarse mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida, poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y sus manos en la cara.

-Y tu madre nos matara al ver lo que ha pasado con su auto favorito! –sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Tú tienes la culpa, nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras agarrado un auto más nuevo y grande –buscando en sus ropas el celular- Maldita sea!

-Que te paso, se te quebró la uña? –tratando de ser un poco irónica.

-Tu celular? –pregunto con cara de hastío.

-Mmmm, ya entendí tu maldición! –dándose cuenta que también el suyo había tenido el mismo destino que el carro.

Y así se quedaron hasta que el humo se hizo menos y el sol se perdía.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que haremos? –pregunto Nao saliendo de su letargo pensamiento.

-Pues nos encontramos lejos de Tokio, no recuerdo el número de nadie salvo el de la oficina, el de mama y el tuyo por lo que ninguno nos sirve –haciendo una pausa para pensar- No conocemos a nadie aquí en Fuka y no tenemos dinero.

-Entonces propongo volver! –levantando sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-Estás loca! Mama no dudara nos veces en casarme y eso nunca lo haré, así me quede en este pueblo sin comer, sin nada –levantando la voz enojada- Y tú te quedas conmigo.

-Quee! Y yo que culpa tengo de tus problemas –mirándola con enfado.

-De esto sí, te dije que tomaras la camioneta! –Sonriéndole- Yo sé que te encantaba ese carro y viste la oportunidad de agarrarlo porque mi madre nunca te lo prestaría, así que no dudare en decirle a mama que es tú tienes la culpa de que acabara así.

-Eso es vil chantaje mutt! –tratando de no mirarla a los ojos, pues sabía que era cierto.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado eso. Se está haciendo de noche y no podemos quedarnos aquí, puede ser peligros –poniéndose de pie y seguida por Nao.

-Que propones? –mientras trataba de limpiar sus ropas en vano.

-Primero conseguir un aventón y después buscar donde dormir, mañana veremos que hacer –empezando a caminar con Nao a su lado.

Ya había pasado más de tres horas y seguían caminando, tenían frió y los zapatos les apretaban. Era una carretera solitaria y los pocos conductores que veían les sacaban la vuelta al verlas pues con sus ropas sucias y rotas pensaban que eran unas pordioseras o en el peor de los casos vagabundas.

-Ya me canse! Tengo hambre! –pateando las piedras que se encontraba.

-Deja de quejarte Nao! Yo estoy igual y no lo hago.

-Cuanto duraremos así, ya quiero dormirme! –deteniendo para hacer el berrinche completo.

-Mira si no te callas te dejare aquí a la suerte tuya! –Volteándose a verla.

-Sera lo mejor, sola podre irme con Saeko y decirle donde estas! –Gritándole, había perdido toda tolerancia.

Natsuki no respondió, estaba sorprendida al ver luces en la montaña que tenia de frente. Tal vez si pedían ayuda podrían ofrecérselas. Tomando a Nao del cuello se dirigió hacia ella.

-Qué te pasa mutt! –siguiéndola sorprendida.

-Vamos a la luz! –mirando hacia la montaña.

-Estas delirando, tienes calentura. Te sientes bien! –deteniéndola y empezar a auscultarla detenidamente.

-No seas estúpida Nao! –Alejando sus manos de ella- Acabo de ver luces en esa dirección, mira parece ser una casa.

Nao miro hacia la dirección que Natsuki decía, mirando apenas una tenue luz en lo alto de la montaña.

-Estás loca! Ir hasta ahí nos dejara con la lengua de fuera! –mirando la alta montaña.

-No importa, lo importante es pedir ayuda. Vamos! –jalándola del brazo mientras Nao hacia una mueca de desespero.

Habían pasado más de 90 minutos para que llegaran a lo más alto, con los pantalones rotos, las rodillas raspadas, todas despeinadas y habían perdido cada una un zapato.

Tratando de estabilizar sus respiraciones se sentaron en una piedra, descansando del arduo trabajo de escalar. Estaban a poco de llegar a la cima pues se miraba una valla de madera que probablemente era para seguridad de no caer por la pendiente escabrosa.

-Ya casi no llegamos! –dijo Nao mientras se limpiaba las rodillas llenas de polvo.

-Po lo menos nos ejercitamos, todo este maldito día ha sido correr y caminar –hablando con sarcasmo.

-Sí, caeré muerta cuando pueda dormir!

Siguiendo a Natsuki que había continuado el poco camino que les faltaba. Al llegar miraron una asombrosa mansión blanca estilo victoriano con un enorme jardín que lucía esplendidas flores y árboles frondosos y una enorme fuente con un ángel en el centro.

-Es hermosa! Creo que estas personas no son de aquí –dijo Nao.

-Creo que no, por lo menos son ricas! De seguro nos ayudaran –brincando la valla.

Las dos tomaron el camino entre los árboles y las flores del jardín, era más grande de lo que pensaban.

-Demonios, ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar mutt! –deteniéndose un poco en la fuente para refrescarse la cara.

-Ya nos falta poco araña, es cuestión de minutos para dormir en una cama! –cerrando los ojos imaginándose la tan añorada escena.

Siguiendo a Nao también tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos para lavarse la cara, deseaba poder darse un baño y durar un buen rato en la bañera para relajarse.

Estaban las dos perdidas en su tarea de limpiarse un poco, cuando escucharon un gruñido que provenía de sus espaldas. Ambas se quedaron quietas, volteando lentamente para mirar dos enormes perros rottweiler que gruñían ferozmente esperando el menor movimiento para atacarlas.

-Quieto perrito, quieto! Puedes comerte a la araña pero te aseguro que te hará indigestión –mirando para todos lados pensando que hacer.

-Habla con ellos, que no eres uno de su clase! –Tratando de correr pero a donde.

-Deja de decir tonterías, debemos correr!

Al hacer el intento uno de los perros ladro fuertemente, mientras el otro se precipitaba hacia ellas.

-La fuente, subámonos al ángel!

Las dos voltearon rápidamente brincando la barda para subirse al ángel, mientras los perros ladraban como locos queriendo seguirlas pero con temor a mojarse. Las dos quedaron una en cada ala, mojándose con el chorro de agua que salía.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando unas luces potentes fueron encendidas dejándolas casi ciegas, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, y con la otra se abrazaban al ángel como si de ello dependieran sus vidas.

-Te juro que si salimos de esta, cuando todo se haya arreglado yo misma te hare casarte con la peor mujer del mundo!

-No me digas, eso sí mama nos deja viva primero!

-Le diré que todo fue obra tuya por no quererte casar!

-Y yo le diré que tiraste su auto preferido al barranco!

-Entonces le diré que te aprovechaste de una niña inocente!

Estaban tan absortas peleando que no se dieron cuenta cuando los perros habían dejado de ladrar.

-Oiii.. Los perros ya no ladran? –mirando hacia Nao.

-Cierto, se callaron! –mirando a Natsuki.

Volteando las dos al mismo tiempo para toparse con seis personas que miraban directamente a ellas, sonriéndose entre ellos y una mujer rubia tomando fotos.

-Oye, deja de tomarme fotos! –enojada por tal acción.

-Y porque me lo mandas, estas en propiedad privada! Ano pon el perro ahí –dirigiéndose al mayordomo que tenía tomado a los perros de la correa y haciendo lo que le pedían mientras la rubia seguía tomando fotos.

-Maldita sea! Esto no es un juego, casi nos comen –brincando para caer parada en medio de la fuente salpicando el agua.

-Oye, que esta helada el agua! –dijo una chica con lentes.

Cuando el agua se calmó los perros gruñeron y empezaron a ladrar de nuevo.

-Ano, lleva los perros a su casa… más tarde los sueltas de nuevo!

-Si señor! –retirándose con ambos perros.

Nao al mirar que ya no había peligro decidió bajar del ángel, pero al intentar hacerlo resbalo y callo de bruces sobre Natsuki provocando que ambas cayeran al agua salpicando por todos lados. Fue tan graciosa la escena que todos empezaron a reír.

Pero Natsuki solo podía centrarse en una melodiosa risa, dulce y elegante. Quitándose el agua de los ojos y moviendo su cabello pudo mirar a la dueña de esa risa tan hermosa.

Una hermosa morena, con unos maravillosos ojos rojos con un brillo especial. Unos perfectos labios y un cuerpo curvilíneo que la hacía parecer una modelo, su pelo castaño un poco ondulado y largo, pero que se estaba riendo de ella en su propia cara y nadie, absolutamente nadie hacia eso delante de ella sin salir mal parado.

Nao miro el coraje de Natsuki, cuando esta trato de moverse la detuvo tomándola de la mano para impedirle hacer lo que tenía pensado.

-No lo arruines mutt, es nuestra oportunidad de que nos ayuden! –le dijo en voz baja.

Natsuki entendía muy bien su situación, así que se contuvo porque no quería volver con su madre.

-Perdonarnos por favor! por esta situación tan penosa pero necesitamos de su ayuda y no dudamos en venir a pedirla

Saliendo de la fuente seguida por Nao, mientras la rubia aguardaba la cámara y acercándose a su amiga de lentes.

-Cuidado, no serán unas delincuentes. Con esas fachas parecen que vivieran en la calle!

-Cálmate Haruka, no creo que lo sean! Por lo menos no dan esa impresión, verdad amor? –dirigiéndose al hombre que tenía tomado de la mano.

-Vuelvo a repetir mis disculpas! Pero tuvimos un percance, nuestras cosas fueron robadas y mi amiga y yo hemos caminado por horas sin que nadie nos preste su ayuda, así que al mirar la casa decidimos venir aquí y pedírselas a tan amables personas –dando un pequeño arco.

-Hasta te creo tu amabilidad mutt! Jijiji –murmurando a su oído.

-Cállate estúpida! –gruñendo bajo.

Mostrando las dos sus mejores sonrisas.

-Pobres niñas, amor dime que se pueden quedar, si?

El hombre iba hablar cuando fue cortado por la hermosa morena.

-Papa, mama no creo que sea lo más conveniente en estos momentos! Después de todos los vagabundos que has ayudado mama! –recordando a todos aquellos que su mama había ayudado y que de alguna manera le habían robado algo- Por favor papa, di que no!

-Shizuru, hija hay que ayudar al prójimo y si tu mama quiere, que así sea!

-No te enojes Zuru, vengan chicas. Vamos adentro para que se bañen y cenen algo! Esperen, me podrían decir sus nombres!

Natsuki y Nao voltearon a verse pensando que decir, Natsuki fue la primera en hablar.

-Mi nombre es Natsuo y el de mi amiga es Yukio, estamos viajando por todo Japón! Mucho gusto! –Inclinándose ambas.

-Que lindas! Mi nombre es Yuri y él es mi esposo Dika –inclinándose los dos- y ella es mi hija Shizuru! Es hermosa verdad! –provocando el sonrojo en su hija que no pasó desapercibido para Natsuki.

-Mama, deja de jugar y menos con una desconocida –mirando a Natsuki con altives.

-Ya te di mi nombre! –retándola con la mirada.

-Pues no lo creo, todos son iguales! –sin perder el reto.

-A que te refieres con eso? –mirándola extrañada.

-Ya deja las cosas así Nat, no creo que sea bueno que pelees con la hija de los dueños –poniendo ojitos de cachorro a medio morir –No quiero dormir en la calle, hace frió!

Natsuki volteo a verla con una fría mirada, esas que les da a los peores empresarios cuando quieren opacarla, pero Shizuru levanto más la barbilla con mucha altivez y sin dejarla ver a los ojos. Haciendo que Natsuki sintiera más curiosidad por ella.

-Ya hija, no pasara nada. Y ellas son Haruka y Yukino –inclinándose solo Yukino quien les sonrió.

-Shizuru tiene razón, estas delincuentes pueden ser peligrosas! –mirándolas con enojo.

-Haruka no seas así, dales un punto a su favor! –mientras se pegaba más a su brazo.

Natsuki casi se le iba encima pero Nao la tenía bien agarrada, no fuera que se le soltara y la agarra a golpes. Se daba cuenta que se estaba conteniendo lo más posible.

-Entonces vamos, les mostrare donde tomar un baño mientras les consigo un poco de ropa! –mientras seguían a Yuri y Dika hacia la casa, dejando a Shizuru, Yukino y Haruka ahí.

Natsuki paso por un costado de Shizuru mirándola fijamente y esta a su vez, sus ojos se posaron en su boca y dándole un guiño juguetón que saco de sus cabales a Shizuru.

-Pero que te crees! –mirando su espalda.

-Esto no está bien, es un suicidio tener gente desconocida en casa Shizuru!

-Pero Haruka se ven buenas personas, no creo que sean asesinas!

-O solo pueden ser rateras!

-Pues hay que tenerlas bien vigiladas, yo me haré cargo de eso!

Dirigiéndose las tres a la mansión.

Shizuru no dejaba de pensar en esos hermosos ojos verde jade, podría estar toda sucia y zarrapastrosa pero de que era bonita, era y muy bonita.

Moviendo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, ella no podría fijarse en nadie más que su futura esposa y faltaban pocos días para reunirse con ella y empezar los preparativos de su boda.

Aunque era un matrimonio arreglado, ella tenía que hacer lo que sus padres le pedían. Jamás les faltaría el respeto, ni quebrantaría sus valores familiares por una desconocida que solo le llamaba la atención.

Si lees esto Meme, sorry por ser tan tradicionalista con la familia jejejeje... con lo otro pues Shizuru le dejo claro que no queria nada con ella... por cierto era una historia corta, les advertí jejejjee... Saludos y cuídate!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho y espero seguir leyéndoles... Déjenme saber si les esta gustando o algo que no les guste y pueda mejorarlo... De antemano muchas gracias... Saludos a cada una de ustedes que me dejan sus mensajes!

Hookedonreading thank you very much. My englihs is bad and I understand your frustation. Thanks for reading my stories.

CAPITULO II

Entraron a la cocina los cuatro, y una de las sirvientas llamada Maya estaba ahí.

-Maya deles de comer a las chicas por favor! Van a quedarse con nosotras, verdad chicas? –sonriendo a ellas mientras su esposo mejor se retiraba para irse a la sala dejándolas solas.

Las dos asintieron a la vez mientras tomaban asiento en el desayunador que estaba, casi se les caía la baba mirando la deliciosa comida que Maya les estaba sirviendo.

-Dios, que rico huele esto! Siento que estoy en el paraíso! –mirando como serbia Maya un rico ramen.

-A mí me puedes servir más, que se llene por favor! –dijo Natsuki saboreando sus labios al ver tal exquisitez.

Maya solo les sonreía mientras les ponía los platos en frente. No se dieron cuenta cuando entraron Shizuru, Yukino y Haruka.

-No te preocupes, si quieres te pueden servir otro! –Hablando Shizuru con sarcasmo que no paso desapercibido para Natsuki.

Al escucharla se giró a mirarla y tenía pensado replicar pero su estómago traicionero dio un gruñido bastante sonoro, provocando que todas rieran.

-Sí, sigues hablando y riéndote de mí este plato caerá sobre tu cabeza! –Mirándola con ganas de matarla.

-Atrévete y veras, estarás de puntitas en la calle en un segundo! –Levantando la voz enojada.

-Vamos mutt, no te enojes. Esta riquísimo! No la tomes en cuenta! –dijo Nao tratando de calmar las aguas y tratando de que comiera su plato.

Natsuki volteo a su plato sin tomarla en cuenta, tomando su cuchara para empezar a comer.

-Que se puede esperar de unas muertas de hambre! –tratando de sacarla de sus casillas.

Natsuki estaba por levantarse y hacerla que se callara cuando Yuri se le adelanto.

-Shi-chan que modales son esos, son nuestras invitadas y quiero que te comportes! –Dijo Yuri reprimiéndola con la mirada.

-Pero mama! –pataleando el suelo.

-Nada de mama, eres una niña caprichosa! Quiero que las dejes en paz y si no lo haces le diré a tu papa que no te lleve a Tokio la semana que viene! –dijo muy molesta su mama.

Mientras Shizuru hacia un puchero y cruzaba sus brazos como niña haciendo un mega berrinche.

Ella es Shizuru Fujino, heredera de la famosa y mundialmente conocida Fujino corp. Tenía también 25 años, una gran empresaria y administradora de las empresas Fujino.

Hermosa, elegante y distinguida; con un gran número de chicos y chicas que deseaban los amores de tan hermosa mujer.

Pero había un detalle, lamentablemente esta hermosa mujer no era un perita endulce, por su educación en distintos países Europeos no compartía todos los estandartes tradicionalistas de su país, excepto el idealismo familiar.

Por lo que sus pretendientes al verla tan independiente y poco necesitada de una compañía masculina salían corriendo al conocerla. Una mujer impetuosa, sarcástica y desconfiada que se vale por si misma nunca sería bien vista en los altos sociales.

Así que sus padres al mirar la desastrosa lista de pretendientes y sin que ninguno de ellos reconsiderara volver a tratarla habían optado por un matrimonio de conveniencia con una hermosa heredera a la que nadie ponía peros.

Excepto su hija, por lo que ya habían hecho su labor de chantaje para que esta reconsiderara hacerles caso en todo lo que le pidieran, alegando que ya estaba en edad casadera y que ellos querían verla realizada y segura al lado de un buen partido.

El convencimiento llego al decirle que era hija de una amiga de la infancia a la que querían mucho y sabían que era la mujer indicada para ella, por lo que Shizuru no pudo negarse y acepto el matrimonio.

Shizuru al ver que no ganaría nada tratando de correrlas mejor se fue a la sala con su papa, seguida de Yukino y Haruka.

-Que tiene Shi-can, porque esa cara hija? –mirando el puchero.

-Papa, sabes no tiene caso! Me voy a la alberca, vamos? –dirigiéndose a Yukino y Haruka.

-Vamos! –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

En la cocina Natsuki y Nao habían terminado de cenar, y eran llevadas por Maya a donde serían sus habitaciones. Eran grandes y con sus propios baños, las dejo ahí porque iría por la ropa que la señora Yuri les iba a mandar.

-Que felicidad mutt, dormiremos en un techo! –Mirando todo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor araña, esto ni siquiera es lo mínimo a lo que estamos acostumbradas! Tengo que ver la manera de comunicarme con Mai! -Tocando su pelo –tendré que llamar a la oficina y decirle que nos mande dinero para salir lo más pronto posible de aquí! –haciendo cara de asco al ver que estaba todo lleno de aceite.

-Y tú crees que Mía nos ayudara, en cuento sepa dónde estamos le dirá a Saeko y moriremos! –reflejando un gran terror en su cara.

-No, no lo hará. Tengo un as bajo la manga araña! Nos tendrá que ayudar! –sonriéndole.

-Si tú lo dices, por el momento me iré a mi cuarto ya quiero bañarme! –saliendo y dejando a Natsuki sola.

-Dios, haré lo mismo. Ni yo sola me soporto! –haciendo una mueca al olerse la blusa mientras se dirigía al baño.

Maya las había llevado al ala de la servidumbre donde estaban otras dos empleadas aparte de ella, mientras buscaba sus uniformes. Yuri había decidido que Natsuki ayudaría al chofer de la familia y Nao se haría cargo de tener limpio el jardín.

-Si supieran quienes trabajaran? –posando una sonrisa pícara.

-Quien, cuenta Maya? –dijo Alina, una joven de 18 años.

-Sí, cuéntanos? –la otra era Sara de 22 años.

-Unas chicas hermosísimas, una se llama Natsuo y la otra Yukio. Con Natsuo no se metan, esa la quiero para mí! –con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-Hay que ver si te hace caso! –dijo Alina con ponzoña en su comentario.

-Veras que sí, solo es cuestión de tiempo! Solo espero que estas duren más que las otras, ya ven que luego se van! –haciendo un puchero.

-Es cierto, esperemos que duren más! –dijo Sara.

-Bueno iré a llevarles sus cambios! –contoneándose.

El día había llegado y tanto Natsuki como Nao se habían despertado temprano, se encontraban alistándose para empezar sus labores diarias.

-Oye mutt, necesitamos que le hablas a Mai no creo que duremos mucho en estos puestos –mientras se miraba el uniforme que les habían dado.

-Pues yo me siento genial con este! –acomodándose la corbata.

A Nao le habían dado uno pantalones y camisa color café, mientras que Natsuki tenía un traje sastre con botones cruzados color negro, corbata y camisa blanca que se complementaba una boina de chofer.

-Lo dices porque te ves bien, pero mírame a mí. Demonios que dirían mis admiradoras, de seguro se desmayarían –haciendo cara de terror.

-Deja de quejarte araña y vamos a desayunar que amanecí con mucha hambre –mientras las dos salían de la recamara.

Al llegar a la cocina estaban las sirvientas que en cuanto las vieron casi se les salen los ojos, mas a Natsuki que se veía endemoniadamente sexi.

-Pero quienes son ustedes? No parecen las de anoche! –comiéndose a Natsuki con los ojos.

-No es para tanto Maya, solo nos bañamos! –dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

-Cierto, aunque quería ver si me pueden cambiar este uniforme, se puede? –dijo Nao esperando que le hicieran caso.

-No lo creo, eso me dijo la señora Yuri que te diera.

-Pues tendré que decirle que me pondré otra ropa, en verdad este color me cae muy mal –casi llorándole a Natsuki para que se lo quitaran.

Natsuki estaba por replicar cuando escucho esa risa tan embriagante, entrando a la cocina Shizuru se quedó sin habla al mirar a la peliazul bañada y cambiada. Se le fue el habla y las demás se dieron cuenta.

Natsuki sabía que era muy atractiva y para hacerla enojar le guiño el ojo de manera seductora y sonrisa de lado. Podría darse cuenta que la morena sentía una cierta atracción por ella y que no pasó desapercibida por las demás y más por Maya.

-Buenos días señorita Shizuru, se le ofrece algo? –dijo Maya queriéndola sacar de su letargo.

-Dice mama que ya puedes servir, estamos esperando! –volteando los ojos al observar la actitud grandilocuente de Natsuki y le dijo de manera despectiva para hacerla enojar –Y tú, necesito que estés lista en cuanto terminemos para que nos lleves al club.

-Por supuesto señorita! –refiriéndose con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa.

-Y ustedes dejen de andar de coquetas y pónganse a trabajar! –haciendo que las chicas se movieran de su lugar y dejaran de ver a Natsuki.

-Señorita Shizuru podría usted adelantarnos un poco de dinero? es que no tenemos nada y necesitamos comprar unas cosas! –dijo Nao mirándola con ojos a medio morir.

-Nao, que te propones! –grito Natsuki queriendo ahorcarla en el mismo momento.

Shizuru se les quedo viendo con cara de "son unas viles pobretonas que no tienen en que caerse muertas", y cruzándose de brazos les dijo:

-Lo que me temía, solo son unas vividoras de paso! De seguro les daré el dinero y no regresaran. Pero es preferible a tenerlas aquí –mirando a Natsuki como se le torcía la cara de coraje –pero no se preocupen les daré lo que necesitan –dando la vuelta para irse.

-Espere! –levantándose de la silla –Guárdese su dinero, yo no lo necesito y ella tampoco! –Acercándose demasiado a ella, casi pegando sus caras –Primero trabajaremos y después nos paga, nunca recibiría un peso de usted por caridad.

Mirando esos ojos rojos que la hicieron perderse en el mismo infierno, podía sentir su respiración cerca y el olor de su perfume lleno sus sentidos, de una esencia a vainilla. Shizuru tampoco perdió detalle de los hermosos ojos verdes jade que tenían un brillo muy peculiar, primero eran verdes claros y después obscuros como un bosque.

Alejándose un poco de ella, pues su cercanía la hacía sentir algo raro.

-Me parece mejor, de todos modos si cambias de parecer solo dímelo –alejándose de ella para dirigirse al comedor y dejando a una Natsuki confundida por ese sentimiento raro que la había llenado al tenerla cercas.

-Si ocupan dinero les podemos prestar, verdad chicas? –dijo Maya mirando a las otras dos.

-Claro, no es mucho pero de algo les puede servir –dijo Alina.

-En verdad se los agradecemos, en cuanto tengamos el dinero se los daremos –dijo Nao mirando a Natsuki que se había quedado ida después de que Shizuru salió de la cocina.

Después de que comieron Natsuki y Nao fueron a checar el auto que llevaría al club y aprovechando que estaban solas checaron cuánto dinero les habían prestado.

-Esto no alcanza ni para unos zapatos, ahora entiendo porque no debes acostumbrarnos al dinero –mirando a Nao.

-Pero que bien nos sirve, ni modos los agarro para comprarme algo decente, no quiero esta ropa!

-Haz lo que quieras, deberíamos ir a la entrada o qué?

-Creo que si mutt, vamos lleva el auto negro, parece que es el más indicado!

Ambas entraron a un auto negro compacto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, cuando llegaron ya estaban esperando tanto Shizuru, Yukino y Haruka.

-Pero que falta de respeto, tenemos rato esperando –Dijo Haruka en tono de reproche.

-Haruka por favor no hagas coraje, vamos ya están aquí para irnos –dijo Yukino tratando de calmarla.

Shizuru solo la miro de soslayo mientras Natsuki les habría las puertas para que entraran al auto muy en su papel de chofer.

En el camino Shizuru había quedado de manera que por el retrovisor Natsuki la viera, dándole a la peliazul un extra para admirar sus finas facciones, su manera de hablar y la sonrisa hipnotizante que poseía.

Y para Shizuru tampoco paso desapercibida la mirada de la peliazul, podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo sus miradas. Podía observar sus ojos verdes jade claros, sus labios delgados y muy apetitosos y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Natsuki casi choca.

-Pon atención delincuente, no queremos morir tan jóvenes! –dijo Haruka mirándola con reprimenda.

-Fíjate, queremos llegar a nuestro destino! –acomodando su pelo castaño.

Natsuki también se asustó por lo que a partir de ese momento dejo de ver a la castaña. Pero no así Shizuru, quien más la veía más curiosidad tenía por la peliazul y ese sentimiento raro que afloraba en ella.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al club, Natsuki estaciono el auto y bajo rápidamente a abrirle la puerta. Cuando estaban bajando llego otro auto y bajaron de él tres mujeres más, quienes al ver a la peliazul se acercaron a Shizuru.

-Shizuru, querida hace días que no te veíamos por aquí. A qué se debe el milagro! –quien se acercó besando ponzoñosamente a la morena y comiéndose con la mirada a Natsuki; mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Shizuru.

-Solo venimos a pasar unos días en nuestra finca, pronto nos iremos a la ciudad. Ya sabes que no soporto quedarme mucho tiempo en Fuka –Haciendo una mueca al ver el interés en Natsuki.

-Y quien es tu hermosa acompañante, esta divina! –dándole un guiño a Natsuki quien sonrió como tonta ante el cumplido, y es que ciertamente en su triste realidad nadie se le acercaba por el carácter.

-Es mi … -pero Natsuki no le dejo terminar.

-Natsuo, a sus órdenes señorita! –tomando su mano y besándola de manera galante, ganándose la sonrisa plena de la mujer.

Mientras Shizuru sentía un calambre recorrer su pie, por tan osada reacción de la peliazul. Mofándose de la situación, ya que por si Natsuki no recordaba su situación, ella se la recordaría.

-Es mi chofer, morirás de la risa cuando veas las fotos que le tomo Haruka anoche, montada en el ángel de la fuente del jardín de mi casa! –carcajeándose en la cara de la peliazul.

Mientras Haruka y Yukino también lo hacía, Natsuki se puso fúrica ante tal manifestación de poder, haciéndola quedar en ridículo. Estaba por contestarle cuando la otra mujer le gano la palabra.

-Me imagino que opacaba el hermoso ángel de tu fuente Shizuru! –Mirándola con dulzura.

Natsuki se quedó en silencio sonriendo como tonta por tal comentario y ganándose la desaprobación de la morena por no decir de los celos que sentía.

-Me gustaría invitarte un trago, puedo? –mirando a la peliazul a los ojos.

-Claro que sí! –Dijo Natsuki al instante.

-Claro que no, estás trabajando! –mirándola con enojo ante tal coqueteo, o era porque así no se comportaba con ella.

-Por favor Shizuru, solo será un trago! Por favor amiga! –pidiendo su compasión.

-Está bien pero solo un trago, solo por los buenos tiempos! –diciéndolo no muy convencida.

Ya que se pusieron de acuerdo entraron al club, no sin antes decirle a la otra mujer.

-No te emociones con ella, después de que la conozcas no la querrás cercas! –mirando la espalda de la peliazul y su hermoso cabello que le quedaba un poco debajo de los hombros.

-Después de que obtenga lo que quiero, pasara a la historia! –sonriendo con picardía a la morena.

Shizuru se detuvo en seco, pues se dio cuenta que ese comentario no le gusto para nada. Conocía lo liberal que era esa mujer y que cuando se proponía algo, lo hacía hasta que lo cumplía.

Siguió su camino mirando la cercanía de ambas y no sabía porque se sentía molesta y hasta preocupada estaba, tal vez por el comentario anterior. Sea lo que fuera Natsuo no se veía mala persona en sí. Solo era algo prepotente y orgullosa, pero definitivamente no era mala.

Cuando menos pensaron habían llegado al restaurante del club, había muchas personas, en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes y muy bonitas. En cuanto entraron varias de ellas se acercaron a Natsuki y la mujer que iba con ella.

Haciendo un gran alboroto al ver a la hermosa peliazul. Y Natsuki obviamente se sentía en el paraíso ante tanta muestra de amabilidad.

Pero la morena estaba muy molesta, debería ser a ella a quien trataran así, pero era había sido desplazada por tal pordiosera. Si supieran que no pertenecía a su nivel económico ni siquiera le harían caso.

Ellas tres se fueron a sentar en una mesa, observando el panorama, mirando el circulo de mujeres alrededor de Natsuki.

-Vaya que la delincuente tiene su sex-appeal! Mira como se le acercan! –mirándola con envidia.

-Haruka-chan voy a pensar que se encuentra usted deseando esas demostraciones de cariño!

-Claro que no Yukino, yo solo decía eso, perdón si te di otra opinión! –quedándose callada mejor.

-Estoy jugando Haruka! –Abrazándose a ella –pidamos nuestras bebidas de una vez.

En un segundo llego el camarero a pedir sus órdenes, las cuales fueron traídas casi al instante. Las tres tomaban sus copas escuchando carcajadas y mujeres que iban y venían por todo lado acercándose a la peliazul.

Sonriendo como nunca en su vida, Natsuki se dio cuenta que no era tan malo no tener ni un peso. De hecho era el mejor de los momentos de su vida ya que carecía de muchos amigos o solo la buscaban por su dinero y posición social. En verdad se sentía realizada.

Volteando a observar a la morena, sonriendo a ella, queriéndose ganar su aprobación no sé por qué, pero Shizuru le volteo la cara. Y en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí ya no la volvió a ver.

Shizuru al contrario, entre más pasaba el tiempo más se sentía molesta sin saber porque. Así que prefirió decirle a Yukino y Haruka que mejor se fueran. No tenía ganas de mirar tal desparpajo por una don nadie. Acercándose a la ellas le dijo:

-Vayámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí! –diciéndole con autoridad.

Yukino y Haruka la miraron extrañadas pero aun así se levantaron de la mesa y la siguieron. Se acercó a donde estaba Natsuki y le dijo:

-Ya queremos irnos! –mirándola con prepotencia

-Bueno señoritas, fue un placer compartir con ustedes, pero la señorita Shizuru me paga! –lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todas las mujeres gritaron protestando, pues no querían que la peliazul se fuera, les parecía de lo más agradable y simpática aunque ni la misma Natsuki lo pensara.

-Vamos Shizuru no seas así, déjala, es más si quieres le digo a mi chofer que te lleve! –tomando más fuerte del brazo a Natsuki, no queriendo dejarla ir.

-Sí, que te lleve el otro chofer! –dijeron al unísono las mujeres.

-No hace falta, vamos Shizuru yo me llevare el auto! –Dijo Haruka con inocencia.

Y a Shizuru no le quedó más que aceptar dejarla con esa mujer para que sabe que cosas, sintiendo celos. No podía creerlo, apenas tenía un día de conocerla y sentía celos.

Sin decir más dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios! Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer y por sus mensajes... Y de antemano una disculpa por lor errores ortograficos pero ando de trabajo fuera de la ciudad y escribi en el celular porque no las quería dejar esperando mucho... gracias por sus mensajes... espero mas jejejej

CAPITULO III

Cuando iban en camino Shizuru pensaba que hubiera sido mejor decirle que no, que quería que fuera Natsuki quien las llevara, pero quedaría en evidencia que más bien no quería dejarla con esas mujeres. Así que suspirando y no teniendo más remedio tuvo que aceptar la oferta de Haruka.

Shizuru antes de irse pudo observar que estaba un poco tomada, pero no era su problema, aun así no dejo de pensar en la morena en todo el trayecto a su casa y por qué tenía esos sentimientos de pesar.

Cuando llegaron se fue directo a la alberca, por lo menos ahí no hay tantas personas y a pesar de que estaban solas se la pasaron muy bien. Tenían su propia fiesta, hasta Nao se unió a ellas robándose unos tragos y bailando con Alina que también estaba alegre junto con Maya Y Sara.

Shizuru no dejaba de pensar en la peliazul, no le gustaba para nada el ritmo que estaba siguiendo, ella era una persona madura y no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara su tranquilidad.

Había tenido muchas parejas y estaba segura que esa atracción solo era por el caracter y la diferente clase social. Y hubiera seguido en su dilema mental pero un alboroto la saco de sus pensamientos.

Natsuki apenas iba regresando y eran pasada las seis de la tarde y Shizuru pensaba darle una buena reprimenda por tal acción, sus padres habían salido a visitar a la familia por lo cual no pasaron todo el día en casa.

Saliendo del area de la alberca se acerco al alboroto y pudo ver varios carros, donde venian puras mujeres junto a la peliazul. Sintiendo un malestar por dicha acción. A que se debia que estuvieran tan ensimismadas por una don nadie.

En cambio Natsuki venía de lo mas feliz, parecía que se le estaba haciendo justicia, pues a pesar de los años de soledad ahora le pintaba de otra forma, y a pesar de Shizuru ella se divertiria pesara a quien le pesará, pues la peliazul tenía otros planes y solo iba a avisar que regresaría más tarde.

Natsuki nunca había tenido relaciones, cuando quiso hacerlo con su novia, ella la dejo al enterarse de su pequeña, pero gran anomalía. Dijo que le daba asco una persona así, y Natsuki se hundió en la depresión y jamás intento acercarse a otra mujer.

Le había dolido mucho qué la persona que más quería la hubiera rechazado de esa manera, reduciendo a cero su autoestima y haciendo que se alejara de las mujeres, mas por miedo que otra cosa.

Toda su vida había sido así, vivir entre burlas y decepciones, pero esta mujer veía en ella lo que otras no, y se había dado cuenta del secreto de Natsuki y estaba más que contenta de esa agradable sorpresa.

Cuando estaban en el club, Natsuki había ido al baño y ella se escabullo de tras, sin que se diera cuenta. Metiéndose en el cubículo y descubriéndole el paquete, Natsuki había sentido una gran vergüenza y trato de alejarse para no molestarla.

Pero para su asombro la mujer en vez de repelerla, se había acercado a tomarlo entre sus manos. Provocando en Natsuki emociones antes desconocidas, aunado a su estado alcohólico que en vez de hacer que se alejara había estado más que dispuesta a dejarse hacer lo que quisiera.

la había besado con vehemencia, mientras tomaba su erección entre las manos jalandolo con maestría, robandole gemidos y dandole placer, ese placer que tanto anhela.

Y la habría tomado ahí mismo, pero en eso entraron otras mujeres provocando que se detuvieran y se salieran del cubículo, no sin antes decirle que más tarde acabarían lo que habían empezado. Por ello solo iba a avisar que no volvería esa noche, pero Shizuru no la dejo.

-Mañana queremos que nos lleves al templo! Mama y papa no están así que por favor has lo que te pido –tragándose aún más su enojo y sea lo que pasara no la dejaría ir, jamás con esa mujer y no le importaba que pensaran lo que quisieran.

-Pero vendré temprano a llevarlas, lo prometo! Solo serán unas horas! –casi hincándose para que la dejara ir.

Pero Shizuru no quería dejarla ir, sabrá dios de que sería capaz esa mujer, no la dejara ir, primero muerta, así que recurrió al chantaje.

-Por supuesto que no, y no hagas que me arrepienta de que mi madre te ha brindado su ayuda y confianza! –mostrando su enojo la morena, más porque pensaba irse con esa mujer.

-Tienes razón, perdona! –Un poco seria por perder esa oportunidad, pero a la vez pensando que en otro momento seria – deja despedirme y regreso con ustedes.

Natsuki se acercó a las mujeres y les dijo que en ese momento no podría ir, pero que en unos días más saldría con ellas a como diera lugar. A las chicas no les quedó más remedio que retirarse, no sin antes comérsela a besos dejando hirviendo a la peliazul.

Para molestia de la morena que queria acercarse y quitarla de las garras de esa arpía, aguantandose a duras penas mejor se fue a la alberca.

Viendo que su oportunidad se había perdido mejor se fue a su habitación, pasando por la alberca y mirando a la morena acostada en un camastro tomándose una copa, mientras Yukino y Haruka se comían a besos.

Estaba de más molesta, porqué todo mundo estaba en su contra, nunca tenía esa oportunidad y ahora que podía esa maldita mujer no le había dejado, quien se creía que era para arruinar sus la vuelta para irse a su cuarto.

Cuando llego al ala de sirvientes se dirigió a su cuarto pero extraños ruidos se escuchaban de la habitación de Nao, por lo cual fue y abrió la puerta, pegándose un susto al mirarla con Alina en vueltas en la cama teniendo sexo. Cerró de inmediato la puerta, pegando su espalda en ella y maldiciendo.

-Maldita araña, como tiene suerte la condenada! –era mejor regresar a la alberca, con esos ruidos lo único que provocaría es estar más excitada, tal vez nadando se le quitaría lo caliente que estaba.

Cuando llego a la alberca solo estaba Shizuru recostada, Yukino y Haruka habían desaparecido. Pensando que de seguro se habían ido a tener sexo, por cómo estaban comiéndose a besos anteriormente. Maldiciendo por segunda vez, todos podían tenerlo menos ella. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer que estaba ahí tan campante.

Se acercó a Shizuru con decisión, esta se las iba a pagar y muy caro.

-Veo que te dejaron sola! – mirando como la morena intentaba prepararse un trago, arrebatándole las cosas y preparándoselo ella, poniéndole de más alcohol, quería que mañana se levantara con tal resaca que preferiría morirse.

-Gracias! –le dijo tomando el vaso, al mirar la situación y sintiéndose mal de no tener a su prometida con ella decidió hacer una pequeña tregua –Toma una copa conmigo!

-Creo que no sería conveniente señorita! –recordando como la había tratado hasta ahora.

-Te digo que la tomes, por favor! –mirándola a los ojos con simpatía.

-Si es así, está bien! –si lo decía de esa manera tan agradable, quien podría negarse, agarrando las cosas para prepararse las bebidas, no tendría sexo pero iba a embriagarse por haber perdido su oportunidad y brindaría por su mala suerte –Salud señorita, por la mala suerte que me acompaña!

-Ara, creo que yo también brindaría por eso, como quisiera que mi prometida me acompañara en estos momentos! –chocando sus copas.

-Prometida? –mirándola con curiosidad y tomando asiento a su lado en el otro camastro.

-Sí, muy pronto nos casaremos, la próxima semana nos miraremos para planear toda la boda –mirándola con orgullo.

-Y puedo saber quién es la afortunada? –mirándola con expectación.

Shizuru se dio cuenta en ese momento que sus padre no le habían dicho el nombre o si, creyó haber escuchado de los Marguerite o Harada, se decidió por los Marguerite, una familia muy opulente y conocida en el medio de los negocios.

-Es de los Marguerite, pero me imagino que no los conoces! –tomándose el resto de la bebida de una y dándole el vaso a Natsuki para que lo llenara de nuevo.

Natsuki no dijo nada, por supuesto que los conocía, era uno de los socios del corporativo y conocía a la tal Tomoe Marguerite, una insufrible ególatra que siempre se burlaba de ella llamándola "nerd". Como podría casarse con alguien como ella, sí que estaba loca.

Y así pasaron el tiempo entre silencios y platica que salía de vez en cuando, Shizuru consulto su teléfono dando se cuenta que era muy tarde así que decidió irse a la cama pero al levantarse todo su mundo dio vueltas, ni cuenta se había dado de todo lo que había tomado.

Natsuki al mirar que casi cae se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos quedando muy cerca. Podía sentir su respiración y ese suave olor a vainilla que le provocaba mil sensaciones. Sus pechos cubiertos solo por el traje de baño se pegaba a su pecho, su piel tibia y suave.

Sus miradas se encontraron nubladas por el alcohol, Natsuki se retiró un poco pues no quería provocar una mala idea en la morena. Sonriendo le dijo:

-Vamos, te acompaño a la habitación, no te vayas a caer! –tomándola del brazo para guiarla, y aunque ella también había tomado, estaba un poco más en control de sus movimientos.

Entre risa y risa la llevo a su recamara, soltando la carcajada cuando varias veces estaban a punto de caer o simplemente por algún chiste que decía la morena. Se daba cuenta que en realidad no era tan pedante como pensaba o solamente sería por el alcohol, pero le gustaba esa Shizuru borracha.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su recamara, cayeron al suelo pues Shizuru se había enredado en la ropa, que había dejado cuando se cambió para ir a la alberca. Soltando tremenda carcajada y con la peliazul encima, pues la había jalado en su desesperación por no caer.

Estaban tan cercas, el pecho de Shizuru bajaba y subía por la necesidad de aire que le provocaba la risa. Natsuki no podía apartar la mirada de ese par de exquisito pechos, que se veían cremosos y sugerentes pues sus pezones estaban erectos por el fresco que hacía en la noche.

Shizuru trato de levantarse pero solo provoco que sus bocas quedaran más cercas, Natsuki al mirar sus carnosos labios no se pudo contener.

Se acercó a ellos, envolviéndolos con los suyos y provocando un gemido agudo de la morena. Se podía sentir la electricidad en el ambiente. Los brazos de Shizuru se unieron a su cuello profundizando más el beso, bebiendo la miel de esos labios.

Natsuki no perdió el tiempo y su mano libre se paseó por su cuerpo, acariciando cada rincón que podía, haciendo que la morena se retorciera en sus brazos pidiendo más.

Natsuki pasó sus labios por el cuello, besando cada parte, tomando entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja provocando más gemidos. Bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello mientras sus manos desataban el nudo del bañador dejando libres sus pechos.

Natsuki tomo un pezón en su boca, chupando con cuidado, mientras Shizuru pego un pequeño grito ante tanta sensación que le provocaba. Quería decirle que se detuviera pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, su mente estaba entre el delirio y la cordura.

Después de chupar un pezón paso al otro dándole el mismo cálido trato, y pasa de uno al otro, arrastrando a la morena en un mar de sensaciones, su parte más femenina clamaba por más, quería todo.

Natsuki por su parte se estaba volviendo loca escuchando los gemidos que soltaba la morena, era una canción erótica que subía de tono a casa caricia dada. Lo que tenía en su entre pierna pedía a gritos ser liberada.

Separando sus piernas se situó en frente de su centro de placer, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las de Shizuru, provocando más gritos desenfrenados. Entre el movimiento cerca de su feminidad y la atención dada a sus pechos la morena tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Shizuru sentía que debía parar, pero su cuerpo le pedía más, sentía una parte dura de Natsuki moliéndose junto a su vagina, pero el alcohol no le permitía ser coherente y simplemente se rindió a su necesidad carnal.

Cuando su primer orgasmo llego, se le nublo la vista y su respiración se hizo entrecortada pero no importaba, quería sentirse llena y liberada, más que nada liberar sus deseos más escondidos.

Esos que nunca se había permitido sentir, que hasta ese momento eran desconocidos para ella y que la estaban volviendo loca.

Natsuki no sabía muy bien como satisfacer a una mujer, pues su experiencia era nula aunque sabía muy bien la teoría, aunque estaba descubriendolo con la morena se daba cuenta que no estaba tan mal.

Natsuki se levantó del piso y la llevo consigo, la puso en la cama, mientras Shizuru trata de pensar que pasaba, se desnudó, en pocos segundos le quito lo que faltaba de su bikini y de sus propias ropas quedando ambas desnudas.

Pronto se reunió con ella en la cama, Natsuki estaba decidida a llegar al final y puesto que la morena no oponía resistencia, ella daba por hecho que estaba en la misma sintonía.

Se acostó encima de ella, abriendo sus piernas mientras su boca buscaba sus labios, sus sexos se rosaban uno al otro, creando una fricción que las llenaba de placer, una y otra vez, despacio, rápido, despacio, ni ellas mismas sabían la mecánica solo eran llevadas por su intuición.

Natsuki estaba por explotar, pedía a gritos una liberación y apoyada por la morena que en ningún momento se resistió, se separo un poco preparándose para lo que venía, Se introdujo de un golpe en su cueva.

Shizuru sintió un gran dolor y quiso quitarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se sentía sin fuerzas para hacerlo, solo apretó su boca ahogando un grito de dolor, mientras la peliazul se movía con fuerza entrando y saliendo en un movimiento sincronizado.

Por un momento Natsuki levantó su vista para ver a la morena con los ojos cerados, apretando los labios y sus manos sujetas a la cama, sus pechos se movian arriba y abajo, se veía preciosa en esa posición, depronto sus ojos se abrieron.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, verde y rojo unieron sus almas, parecían entenderse más allá de las palabras. Natsuki empezó a moverse lentamente, sentía como las paredes de Shizuru apretaban su ser, mezclándose con el sentir de sus cuerpos, una conexión se hacía presente y que a partir de ahí, seria para siempre.

Mientras sus cuerpos se conectaban, Natsuki beso sus labios, delicadamente, reconociéndolos, saboreando cada milímetro, mordiéndolos despacio, mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más agitadas en cada movimiento, sabían que estaban cercas del clímax.

Natsuki bajo un poco para tomar un pezón en su boca, chupandolo con fuerza, ganandose los gemidos desenfrenados de la morena. Quien creía que se volvería loca en cualquier momento.

El dolor había desaparecido y Shizuru disfrutaba plenamente del acto, sus gemidos iban en aumento, esperando liberarse y así fue. Casi gritando, aruñando la espalda de la peliazul y mordiendo su hombro.

Al momento Natsuki también encontró su liberación, conteniendo su respiración y temblando como una hoja en contra del viento, entraba despacio y salía, tratando de liberarse lo más que podía.

Cuando estuvo liberada, cayó encima de Shizuru, aprisionándola con su cuerpo cansado, pero tranquilo, esperando unos minutos para moverse.

Sintiéndose sus cuerpos que se sincronizaban perfectamente, en el estado mas sensible de un ser humano, donde todo era liberado hasta los sentimientos mas escondidos.

Cuando se movió trato de decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. Su mirada se posó en la morena quien cansada y ebria había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Levantándose de la cama recogió sus ropas y empezó a cambiarse, mirándola como dormía dulcemente. Su mirada se poso en sus labios hinchados por los besos, su pelo despeinado que solo la hacía verse mas sexi.

Bajando hacia su pechos mirando sus pezones rosados y terminando de perderse en las curvas de sus caderas, esas que hace unos momentos bailaban candeciosamente para ella.

Pensando muy a su pesar que por la mañana estas acciones no tuvieran consecuencias, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que le importarían mucho.

Ella no se opuso, si le habría dicho que se detuviera lo habría hecho, pero fue participe también y muy buena, si le llegaran a preguntar, diría que es la mejor aunque no tuviera con quien compararla. La conexión que sintió, jamás podría alcanzarla con otra.

Era algo mágico, mas allá de lo físico, ni siquiera ella podía ponerle palabras. Era algo que se sentía y no tenía medición.

Cuando termino de cambiarse movió un poco la colcha para taparla, y salió tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta con seguro y se fue a su cuarto donde quedo plácidamente dormida.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, sentía que su cabeza se partiría en mil pedazos y su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera recibido una paliza.

De momento no recordó nada, mientras iba despertando, iba recordando escena de la noche, risas, besos, caricias y …..

Se levantó de golpe sintiendo que su cabeza era recibida por un martillazo, pero decidida a ignorar el dolor quito la colcha que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo, quería gritar y por supuesto matar a alguien y ese alguien era Natsuo.

-Dios abuso de mí! –Acostándose de nuevo en la cama, recordando mas cosas –No, no, yo estuve más que de acuerdo!

Recordando todo poco a poco, tomando conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Le dolían los pezones de tanto que Natsuki los había chupado, sentía una sensación en su cuerpo que antes era desconocida, era como si por fin reconociera su feminidad.

Se sentía con un nuevo brío, y le dolía todo el cuerpo, las piernas y más entre las piernas. Como un resorte se levantó de la cama mirando la gran mancha de sangre.

-Papa me matara ahora sí! –Mirando con tristeza, lo que tanto había cuidado termino con una don nadie.

-Dios que me paso, yo queria entregarme a alguien aquien amara! No esto, no con ella, ni siquiera la conozco bien y ...

Se tapó la boca ahogando un grito y recordando mas cosas.

-Ella tiene… un… un… dios mío, ella tiene un pene! Pero cómo? –y termino sentada otra vez en la cama pensado como demonios podía ser eso posible.

Había escuchado de mujeres así, pero nunca le había tocado conocer una y mucho menos tener sexo.

-Dios, y ahora que voy hacer! –cerrando sus ojos para no pensar –Tomo el intercomunicador y llamo a la sirvienta –Quiero que subas un vaso grande de zumo de naranja, un plato de fruta y agua… ahaha y dos aspirinas por favor!

Colgando se volvió a recostar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que podría pasar si su papa se enteraba, tenía que sacar a Natsuo lo más pronto posible de sus vidas a como diera lugar.

Natsuki se despertó de uno sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba soñando para sentirse así. Se levantó al baño sintiendo una gran erección y recordó lo que paso en la noche.

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca, por fin se había estrenado como hubiera dicho Nao. Se sentía fresca, segura y con ganas de comerse al mundo. Aunque no había sido la correcta, sabía que Shizuru por conveniencia no diría nada, a esa conclusión había llegado anoche.

La consideraba un don nadie y ella no la sacaría de su error, pagaría justo lo que se merecía y ella estaba más que feliz que así hubiera sido. Como le encantaría restregarle en su cara que se había acostado con una simple pordiosera como le decía ella.

La señorita de sociedad había caído en los brazos de nadie por culpa de unas copas.

-Jajajaj no puedo esperar a decirle a Nao lo que paso, la cara que pondrá cuando se entere! –metiéndose a la regadera.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por leer y de nuevo disculpen la ortografía pero es difícil escribir en el celular (Chat´de´Lune, saludos) espero les siga gustando y que me sigan dejando sus mensajes, de antemano muchísimas gracias, saludos a todos!

Little, Aline, .56, que bueno que les guste, espero siga así jejeje

Guest, gracias por leer y por lo mensajes, gracias!

Yuzu y Calimochita, tranquilas con eso jejejejje

, entiendo eso jejeje a nadie le cae la Tomoe.

Mizore-neesan, Natsuki es algo baka para esas cosas, pero ya aprenderá jajajja

Natkruger88, no me ganes la historia jejejjeje saludos!

Oliwis 7u7, no creo que las protagonistas piensen lo mismo de los celos jejej

Danys920, gracias por estar atenta jejeje

Saludos a cada una de ustedes y si se me pasa alguien disculpen pero ya me maree con estas letras tan chiquitas… saludos a todas!

CAPITULO IV

Natsuki llego a la cocina arreglada y muy contenta. Una alegría que desbordaba por todo su ser, se sentía la omnipotente Natsuki.

-Buenos días Maya! –sonriendo a la sirvienta.

-Natsuo, bueno días! Parece que tuviste una excelente noche –Mirándola con curiosidad.

-Una de mis mejores noches, tenlo por seguro! –Buscando a Nao, pero la pelirroja no se encontraba –Has visto a Yukio?

-En el jardín, tiene que regar las plantas temprano –Levantando la bandeja con comida.

-Y eso para quién es? –Mirando con curiosidad lo que llevaba.

-La señorita Shizuru lo pidió, creo que se puso una buena borrachera! –Sonriendo pícaramente a Natsuki.

-Ya lo creo! –Sonriendo también –Iré a buscar a Yukio!

…metro…

-Shizuru, Shizuru estás ahí? –Tocando la puerta Haruka, un segundo después estaba Shizuru viéndola.

-Que tienes, te ves fatal? … Parece que le seguiste la borrachera! –Siguiendo a Shizuru dentro y sentándose en la cama.

-Noo, deja quito la colcha –Levantándola y quitando la colcha haciéndola bola y arrojándola dentro del closet.

Haruka la miraba con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada pues sabía que la morena le diría cuando ella estuviera segura.

-Haruka, tú y Yukino… me imagino que ustedes ya tuvieron sexo, verdad? –Mirándola con vergüenza.

Haruka la miro extrañada y perpleja, ellas eran amigas desde que tenía memoria y se contaban todo. Pero esos temas eran algo escabrosos y trataban de hablar con cuidado de ello, sobre todo por la morena que siempre se había comportado algo mojigata para ellos.

-Desde hace mucho Shizuru, solo que tu como niña de papa eres algo delicada para hablar de eso por eso no te lo había contado –Mirándola con duda –Que te pasa?

-Yoo, anoche perdí mi virginidad! –Agachando la cabeza.

-Queeee… con quién? –Casi se le salían los ojos –No me digas que la delincuente te hiso algo porque la mato.. Dime?

-No fue toda la culpa de ella, pero si quiero que me ayudes a sacarla de aquí… si papa se entera se muere y más porque estoy a punto de casarme, entiendes Haruka? –Estaba tan nerviosa.

-Pero como paso? -Pensando mejor la pregunta –Bueno no me digas como, que tenías en la cabeza para que dejaras que la delincuente hiciera eso?

-Estaba borracha y una cosa llevo a otra, pues ya sabes en que termino –Hablando con pesar.

-Y que podemos hacer para que se vaya?

-No lo sé, mama ya sabes cómo es… y papa hace lo que mama dice… así que no sé qué hacer, pero se tiene que ir lo más pronto posible –Decidida a correrla a como dé lugar.

Estaban enfrascadas pensando posibles opciones cuando llego Maya con el desayuno, no quería por ningún motivo presentarse delante de Natsuo por el momento. Tenía que tener todo resuelto para cuando llegara el momento de hablar.

….metro…..

Natsuki llego al lado de Nao, quien estaba con una manguera regando las plantas.

-Araña tengo rato buscándote! –Sentándose en una jardinera.

-Alguien aquí tiene que trabajar mientras tú te la pasas de vagas! –mirándola con reproche.

-Vamos, no te enojes! Tengo pensado márcale a Mai lo más pronto posible para que nos mande dinero y poder irnos de aquí! –Sonriendo estúpidamente –Después de lo que paso, creo que se pondrá feo!

-Y que paso? –Hablando preocupada.

-Que paso lo que jamás hubiera pensado! –Hablando con alegría –Me comí la fruta de Shizuru! –diciéndolo con pedantería.

-Y eso que, yo me comí la carne de la nevera y no pasa nada! –Quitándole importancia.

-No seas estúpida araña! –Acercándose a ella –Me la comí! –Haciendo gestos obscenos.

-Nooo… en serio, no juegues! –Dudando de su palabra, pero al ver la felicidad de Natsuki –Por dios mutt, eres mi héroe! –abrazándose y saltando de alegría.

-Ahora si me siento como un dios! No solo deje de ser virgen, sino que me comí a ese pecado y aparte le tape la boca –Riéndose.

-Has pensado que dirán sus padres si se llegan a enterar? –preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

-No les dirá, ella estaba más que dispuesta Nao y además por eso le hablare a Mai, así tendremos dinero para salir si las cosas se ponen feas!

-jajjaja… vaya mutt hasta que se te pego algo de mí! –dándole un zape.

-Cállate araña, tenemos que ver la manera de comunicarnos con Mai –caminando las dos hacia la cocina para desayunar, abrazándose de vez en cuando.

…..metro…

Los padres de Shizuru llegaron a medio día y llevaban consigo una visita que alegraría a Shizuru.

-Reito! –Corriendo a abrazarlo, mientras una Natsuki los veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Shi-chan, estas hermosa! –Dándole vueltas mientras la morena se carcajeaba.

Natsuki había bajado las maletas del señor Kanzaki, y estaba parada en la entrada mirando la escena para disgusto de ella. No sabía porque no le gustaba ese acercamiento, tenía ganas de correr y separarlos a como diera lugar.

-Gracias, tenía tantas ganas de verte! –Abrazándolo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Bien hija, Reito vayamos a la sala… Natsuo por favor sube las maletas a la habitación azul! –mirando a Natsuki quien se había quedado ida –Si no sabes cuál es dile a Maya que te diga.. ahha y por favor dile que nos traiga un servicio.

Natsuki estaba decidiendo si decirle a Maya o ir y quitarle las manos de encima a Shizuru, pero quien se creía ese para abrazarla de esa manera.

Y duro un buen rato hasta que Nao apareció.

-Mutt, que demonios haces ahí parada? –Mirando hacia donde miraba la peliazul sin ver a nadie.

-Nada, vamos a la cocina! –enojada sin poder hacer nada.

…..metro….

-Maya dijo el señor que llevaras un servicio a la sala y después me digas cual es la habitación azul para subir el equipaje del señor Kansaki! –Sentándose en el desayunador junto a Nao.

-El señor Reito está aquí? Ese hombre tan guapo y fino nos deleitara con su presencia! –hablando con adoración.

-No es para tanto! –Minimizando el asunto Nao –Tampoco es la gran cosa!

-Claro que sí, la señorita y el hacen tan linda pareja! Ellos deberían casarse, no con quien la quieren casar sus padres! –diciéndolo con un poco de coraje.

-Pero se casara con una millonaria! –dijo Nao.

-Bueno, en eso tenemos un poco de razón! Pero no estoy de acuerdo en ninguna de las dos cosas, ella debería casarse con quien se enamore! –diciéndoles Natsuki a las dos.

Sin darse cuenta que Shizuru iba entrando a la cocina y escucho la conversación, su papa la había enviado porque Natsuo se tardó en pedir el servicio y estaban esperando.

-Y podrían dejar de hablar de mí! Es de mala educación y a parte la servidumbre no se debe mezclar en temas que no les incumben –tratando de no mirar a la peliazul, se sentía rara en su presencia y más por lo que había escuchado –Estamos esperando el servicio Maya! –dando la vuelta para retirarse.

Natsuki quería correr tras de ella y que le dijera realmente que siente por ese tipo, pero pensándolo bien quien era ella para cuestionarla. Solo porque habían pasado una noche no era mucho y menos por como la trataba. Se sentía mal y no sabía porque.

-Maya, podría tomar el teléfono unos minutos, necesito hacer una llamada de urgencia?

-Claro Natsuo!

Natsuki se comunicó a la empresa, quería hablar lo más pronto posible con Mai y que le mandara el dinero para irse a otro lugar. No sabía porque pero presentía que las cosas se iban a poner feas ahí.

-Qué demonios hacen Nao y tú en Fuka? Tu mama las va a matar Natsuki, tienes idea en lo que te metes por desafiarla? –Metiéndole miedo para ver si así regresaban.

-No me importa, no me voy a casar Mai, con nadie! Necesito que me mandes dinero, cuando pueda te lo pagare, puedes? –Esperando a que hablara sin saber que Saeko estaba escuchando.

-Dile que le mandaras lo que puedas, que te de la dirección! –Mirando a Mai con cara de "si no haces lo que te digo te mueres"

-Pásame la dirección y te enviare lo que pueda! –Diciéndolo con pesar, su amiga jamás la perdonara por eso.

-Gracias Mai, te debo una amiga! –Diciéndole la dirección sin saber que su madre estaba a punto de ir a cazarla.

Después de que Natsuki le dio los datos colgó y le entrego un papel a Saeko.

-Saeko, no debería casarla así! deje que Natsuki busque el amor! –mirándola con tristeza.

-Mi hija no se casara de otra forma Mai, no te preocupes, no le diré que tú me diste la dirección, pero de que ese par me las paga, me las paga, quiero mi coche intacto si no, que dios las ampare! –mirando con furia.

….metro…..

Era las 10 de la noche y Natsuki estaba merodeando por el jardín, tenía toda la tarde viendo escenas de ese tal Reito y Shizuru, mientras las demás decían que "bonita pareja", "deberían casarse", "los hijos que tendrán saldrán hermosos"… la tenían harta.

No entendía porque su malestar, debería estar contenta de quitarse a la morena de encima, con alguien así no tendría por qué preocuparse de que sus padres se enteraran, total le echaría la culpa a ese tarado de Reito.

Solo quería dejar de escuchar y verlos. Estaba sentada en la cerca por donde Nao y ella subieron unos días antes. Mirando la luna y las olas que se formaban en el mar.

Cuando de pronto escucho unas voces, que para su desgracia eran Reito y Shizuru, tratando de ocultarse tras la cerca.

-Shi-chan que hermoso se ve! Me encanta estar aquí, junto a ti! –abrazando a la morena.

-A mí también, no sé qué haría sin ti! –devolviéndole el abrazo.

Pero ya estaba harta de todas esas escenas derrochando amor, de pronto Natsuki se paró asustándolos.

-Que haces aquí? –mientras trataba de calmar los acelerados pálpitos de su corazón por el susto.

-Salí a caminar, pero veo que es imposible si ustedes andan merodeando y soltando miel por todos lados! –Pensando con vergüenza lo que había dicho, se escuchaba celosa.

-Deberías estar en tus ocupaciones, no descansando! –Dijo Reito con coraje.

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme! –acercándose a él, si se ponía difícil le daría una paliza.

-Basta los dos! Reito déjame sola por favor! –Le pidió Shizuru.

Reito se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa. No sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a la peliazul.

-No tiene por qué meterte en lo que no te importa! –sentía tanto coraje por lo que había pasado esa noche y aunque sabía que la peliazul no tenía toda la culpa era una manera de evitar sentirse culpable.

-En eso tienes razón, no me importa! Yo estaba primero aquí, podrían haberse ido a otro lugar! –sabiendo que se estaba comportando de manera infantil, pero tenía ganas de pelear.

-Pero esta casa es mía y me quedo donde se me da la gana! –No se habían dado cuenta que entre la discusión se habían acercado, quedando casi pegadas.

La respiración de la morena estaba acelerada y sus labios entre abiertos, tenía ganas de hacerla enfadar, vengarse por lo que paso.

Pero Natsuki no pensaba lo mismo, verla así enojada, con la boca abierta y sus labios sensuales pidiendo a grito ser besados, si definitivamente estaban por lados muy diferentes.

No lo pensó dos veces y tomo su cara con fuerza para robarle un beso, la morena al principio se resistía pero al sentir los labios húmedos y fríos de la peliazul terminó cediendo.

Tenía todo el día deseando poder probar otra vez sus labios, y abrazarla como momentos antes lo hacía Reito. Quien al recordarlo la beso con fuerza queriéndola castigar, pero la morena le respondía de igual manera.

Natsuki paso sus manos por sus caderas, recordando cómo se sentía tenerla desnuda, mientras sus manos subían por su talle y se juntaban en frente de sus pechos rodeándolos con ambas manos mientras la morena soltaba un gemido de satisfacción.

Natsuki sonrió entre el beso y Shizuru se dio cuenta, separándose de ella y dándole una fuerte cachetada.

-Eso es para que no te rías de mí! –Dando la vuelta para ir a la casa dejándola sola.

Natsuki no le despego la vista, veía su espalda erguida cual soldado orgulloso, sus caderas voluptuosas que se movían en un sensual vaivén, definitivamente no la tenía fácil con esa hembra tan orgullosa y hermosa.

-Estoy cayendo redondita por ti, dios no permitas que me enamore de un imposible! –Mirando el cielo estrellado con tristeza.

…metro…..

Shizuru llego a la casa nerviosa, cerrando la puerta y pegándose a ella, no sabía porque esa mujer la ponía así, deseaba su cuerpo, tan solo un momento le bastaba para perder la cordura y ella no estaba para eso. En unos días más se vería con su prometida y tenía que arreglar lo de su boda pero Natsuo la estaba confundiendo, tenía miedo de no poder seguir con los planes de sus padres. Tenía que hacer algo y ya.

-Shi-chan que tienes, porque estas con esa cara de muerta parada ahí? –le dijo Reito mirándola preocupado.

-Reito, amigo por favor necesito tu ayuda! –Abrazándose a él.

-Dime lo que sea, tu sabes que te amo como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, haría lo que fuera por ti Shi-chan! –Mientras acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla sin saber que un par de ojos verdes jade los miraba con dolor desde lejos, aproximándose a la casa.

-Ven, vayamos a mi recamara! –agarrándolo de la mano mientras subían las escaleras.

Mientras la morena los miraba por la ventana, entrando sin hacer ruido y subiendo con cuidado las escaleras para no ser descubierta, solo para ver que ambos entraban en la recamara de Shizuru causándole un dolor en el estómago.

-Vaya ahora será ese tarado quien se meta con ella, debería haberlo sabido, solo las chicas fáciles se acuestan con desconocidas! –Mirando con reproche la puerta cerrada.

Natsuki bajo las escaleras de nuevo, para dirigirse a la cocina, tenía sed y después de ver toda esa escena se le habían secado los labios. Rebuscando en la nevera se encontró con una botella de vino tinto, así que decidió servirse una copa fría.

Sirviéndose la copa se fue a la biblioteca, había visto que era hermosa y estaba totalmente llena de libros, tal vez encontraba algo interesante que leer y ya todos estaban dormidos. Tomando un libro del estante fue y se acostó en un cómodo sofá pegado a la ventana mientras empezaba a leer.

Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que ni cuenta se había dado que ya eran las 2 de la mañana, estaba algo cansada de la vista, así que dejo el libro a un lado tratando de acomodarse para dormir.

-No creo que se molesten, además me levantare temprano para que no se den cuenta! –cerrando sus ojos.

….metro….

Shizuru bajo a la cocina, solo llevaba el blusón de su pijama y unas pequeñas braguitas, el sueño se había escapado después de contarle todo a Reito, quien al saber lo que había pasado quería matar a la peliazul. Pero Shizuru le había hecho prometer no hacer nada, por lo que a duras penas se contuvo.

Tomando un vaso de zumo de naranja de la nevera, era su favorito, tal vez con lo fresco podría conciliar el sueño o leer un libro también, pensó. Por lo que tomo el vaso y se dirigió a la biblioteca caminado muy contenta sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Abrió la puerta y entro pero al mirar la lámpara encendida pregunto:

-Quien está aquí? –mirando con sospecha pues sus padres y los demás estaban dormidos.

Tomando su vaso con fuerza, si había alguien desconocido le aventaría con él.

-Quien está? –pregunto más fuerte y muerta de miedo.

Natsuki había escuchado en cuanto se abrió la puerta, maldiciendo su flojera de no querer apagar la luz, pues estaba muy cómoda acostada en el sofá. Sabía que era Shizuru por su melodiosa voz, y quería jugar con ella, tratando de gastarle una broma.

Así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y apago la lámpara. Shizuru dio un grito, y solo miro una sombra que se acercaba a ella, así que sin pensarlo arrojo el vaso dándole a la figura que tenía en frente.

-Auchh! –dijo la figura cayendo al suelo.

Shizuru aprovecho para tratar de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, pero la figura fue más rápida y la tomo del tobillo haciéndola caer. Natsuki aprovechó el momento y se puso encima de ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo y poniendo sus manos arriba de la cabeza.

-Por favor no me hagas nada! Prometo no gritar, pero déjame ir! –hablando con mucho miedo.

-Sshhhs! No hables, no te muevas! –haciendo la voz más ronca para no ser conocida, y pasando una mano libre por su cuerpo, no traía nada más de una simple camisola y sus bragas. Natsuki al momento se puso alerta.

Shizuru se quedó quieta, ni siquiera respiraba del miedo. Natsuki aprovecho su aturdimiento y empezó a besarla delicadamente. Sus labios cálidos empezaron una tormenta de sensaciones conocidas para la morena. Quien al sentir sus labios y por la forma de besarla descubrió que era Natsuo.

Sabiendo muy bien quien la besaba y de nuevo se rendía ante ella, perdía la razón cada que sentía una caricia, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera pronta y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, salvo disfrutarlo.

Sintiendo los gemidos de la peliazul quien la acariciaba con lentitud, le desabrocho los botones de la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus lindos pechos y sus pezones irguiéndose por voluntad propia para que pudiera saborearlos.

Shizuru emitió un pequeño gemido cuando acaricio sus pechos, quería sentir su boca en ellos y parecía que tenía telepatía con la peliazul, quien al momento bajo y los tomo en sus labios chupándolos con fuerza ganándose más gemidos de la morena, quien estaba a punto de volverse loca, le encantaba como la peliazul la tocaba, era como si su cuerpo sabia ante quien rendirse y ser adorado.

Natsuki movía sus caderas con parsimonia, ganándose más gemidos de la morena. Separándose un poco y ayudándose con su mano derecha bajo a su centro de placer, moviendo sus dedos con maestría, haciendo que la morena se arqueara esperando por más, sin pensarlo rompió sus bragas e introdujo su dedo índice despacio, entrando y saliendo mientras su boca succionaba su pecho.

Natsuki no tenía prisa, era una seducción lenta y deliberada, quería ir arrastrándola poco a poco hasta que pidiera más, y así lo hizo después de un momento.

-No sé qué estás haciendo, pero te quiero dentro de mí! –le dijo la morena con ardor y deseo, no pidiendo, sino exigiendo.

Natsuki se movió lo más rápido, rindiéndose a sus órdenes, entrando lentamente en ella, sintiendo como sus paredes le daban una gloriosa bienvenida, ganándose los jadeos indecorosos de la morena.

Entraba y salía, mientras tomaba sus labios por asalto y la morena rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas haciendo la unión más profunda volviéndose loca por los movimientos perfectos de la peliazul.

Y así se lo hizo saber unos minutos más tarde cuando loca de placer jadeaba sin recato alguno, seguida de Natsuki, recostándose un poco encima de ella, cansada y sudando por el esfuerzo.

Mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, recobrando sus sentidos, sintiéndose un poco incomodas sin saber él porque.

Natsuki se movió con cuidado, sacando su miembro de la cavidad de shizuru y parándose en el momento mientras daba la vuelta para acomodar sus ropas.

Mientras la morena con vergüenza se cubría, abrochando sus botones y sintiendo con pena sus bragas rotas. Quería salir corriendo y así lo iba hacer pero Natsuki la tomo de la mano evitando la escapada.

-No, no te vayas por favor! Tenemos que hablar –sus ojos se habían acomodado a la penumbra y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana les ayudaba a verse un poco mejor.

-De que se supone que debemos hablar! –Abrazándose a sí misma, no sabía porque, pero sabía que esa platica no terminaría bien.

Natsuki se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos, acercándola un poco más a ella.

-Yooo, sé que tu estas acostumbrada a los lujos, pero sé que hay algo entre las dos, algo que puede resultar hermoso! –le dijo tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos – Lo puedo sentir, está aquí! –Acercando sus manos hacia su pecho –Dale la oportunidad de demostrártelo! –mirando sus ojos rojos que brillaban por la luz de la luna.

Shizuru no sabía que decir, eso era algo que no esperaba y que definitivamente no podía seguir. La voz de su padre sonó dentro de su cabeza y la mirada dulce de su madre, todo lo que soñó y esperaba. Podría cambiarlo por Natsuo?

-No, esto es una tontería! –sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser.

La aventó con fuerza, haciendo que Natsuki resbalara con el jugo, cayendo sentada en el piso, con la cabeza agachada conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Jamás me fijaría en una don nadie, y además un fenómeno! –espeto con malicia.

Natsuki levanto su cara llena de coraje y ayudándose con sus manos se levantó, haciendo una mueca al sentir un vidrio entrar en la carne de su mano izquierda, pero conteniendo el dolor que era mínimo comparado con el de su corazón.

-No te parecía eso hace unos momentos! –espeto con dureza.

-Algo tenía que disfrutar, después de todo estas aquí para servirme! –ocultando un sonrojo.

-Si, al igual que tu amiguito! Se ve que eres insaciable, tan solo unos momentos antes él te daba placer, pero veo que no te llenaste! –hablando fuerte y mirándola con coraje.

Shizuru le tiro una cachetada, pero Natsuki alcanzo a tomarla de la mano, evitando así que se estrellara en su mejilla.

-No otra vez, soy capaz de devolvértela! –cruzando sus ojos jade con rojo.

-Suéltame maldita fenómeno! –queriendo lastimarla, tenía que alejarla y aunque le doliera ese era un buen momento.

Los ojos de Natsuki se pusieron brillosos, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir pero la peliazul se negaba a soltarlas. Otra vez en su vida sentía como le desgarraban el corazón, otra vez alguien que pensó que era diferente le demostraba cuan equivocada estaba.

Y es que por un momento pensó que la morena podría sentir algo por ella, tenía esa leve esperanza que se hacía añicos, soltando su mano con coraje salió de la biblioteca.

-Perdóname Natsuo! –Soltando el llanto desconsolada –Tenía que ser así, perdóname!

Natsuki llego a la cocina y tomo el teléfono marcando los dígitos que se sabía de memoria. El teléfono timbro dos veces y la llamada fue tomada.

-Mama, por favor manda por mí! Estoy en Fuka, ven pronto te necesito! –Soltando las lágrimas al fin.

GRACIAS POR LEER! CREO QUE QUIERO COLGAR ESTE EDITOR, HACE LO QUE QUIERE... GRRR

MEME... Debes leer todas las notas de autor jejjeje que tal si te dejan un mensajito extra hehehehhe

por lo otro espero que algún día sea así... no os preocupéis!


	5. Chapter 5

De rapidito porque tengo mucho trabajo... gracias a todos por leer y por sus mensajes... háganme saber si voy bien o si quieren que cambie algo.. lo siento por las que sufren pero por el momento no habrá boda ... yo también sufro con ustedes... sigo en cel así que lo siento por la ortografía Chat´de´lune ... hasta pronto y gracias por leer..

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨o¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CAPITULO V

-Natsuki hija, que pasa mi amor? –dijo Saeko muy preocupada.

Natsuki sollozaba como una niña pequeña, el dolor que sentía le desgarraba el alma y su única opción era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Mama por favor, solo manda por mí… Si? –Tratando de controlar el llanto –Estaré en una hora en la zona norte de la isla, ahí está despejado para que aterrice el helicóptero, cuando sea el momento te contare –pensando que después daría cualquier excusa.

-Está bien hija, en estos momentos doy la orden, te estaré esperando! –Lo último lo dijo con mucho cariño colgando el teléfono.

Natsuki después de colgar se dirigió a la habitación de Nao, esperando que no estuviera dormida. Cuando llego toco la puerta esperando que abriera. Después de unos segundos Nao abrió y se quedó sorprendida al ver a la peliazul llorando.

-Que tienes. Porque estas sangrando? –Tomando su mano para inspeccionar la herida –Ven, entra te pondré algo para que pare la sangre –Mirándola en silencio, esperando que hablara, conocía también a su amiga que sabía que en cualquier momento le diría que paso.

Nao estaba ensimismada curando la herida cuando la peliazul le dijo:

-Tenemos que irnos en este momento, mama enviara un helicóptero para que nos recojan, están esperando en la playa –con la mirada perdida en la pared.

-Está bien, deberíamos ir ya, no tenemos nada que llevar así que será más fácil –Nao no le quiso preguntar más, sabía que Natsuki era así, cuando llegara el momento diría que había pasado.

Después de curarle la herida y ponerle una venda improvisada salieron de la mansión, Nao seguía a Natsuki en silencio. Llegaron a la cochera y tomaron el auto que usaban para llevar a Shizuru a cualquier lugar.

-Creo que mañana pensaran que nos robamos el auto! –Haciendo una mueca.

-No me importa, por mi pueden pensar lo que quieran! –arrancando el coche y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la carretera.

Llegaron rápido a su destino, se quedaron sentadas en el auto pues todavía tenían que esperar unas horas para que llegaran por ellas.

-Veamos que podemos encontrar aquí! –rebuscando en la guatera mientras Natsuki la veía.

-No creo que mucho! –Hablando sin ganas, la verdad era que no tenía ni ganas de hablar.

-Mira mutt, una cadena! –Mostrándosela –Creo que es de Shizuru, tiene la SF –poniéndola en su pierna para que la mirara.

-Déjala ahí, no quiero nada que me recuerde a esa! –Volteando su mirada al mar –Nunca en mi vida la quiero ver, esa mujer será solo un amargo recuerdo –mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Nao la miro, dejando la cadena donde la encontró y tomando la mano de su amiga para darle ánimos. Mientras Natsuki seguía llorando.

-Pensé que era diferente, que era alguien con la que podría acercarme… tu entiendes Nao… Pero de nuevo me equivoque y no sabes cuánto me duele –Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas –Yo sé que soy una tonta, que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero soy una buena mujer y quería darle todo mi amor –Nao solo la dejaba desahogarse –Y ella me rechazo, me llamo "fenómeno"… otra vez! –Riendo con histeria mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas –Sé que solo la mire unos días, pero esos días me bastaron para sentir algo… solo espero que no sea profundo, y que rápidamente me olvide de ella… heee amiga, me tienes que ayudar a salir de esto! –apretando su mano.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, para eso somos más que amigas, somos hermanas! –Abrazándola y recibiendo el mismo gesto de la peliazul –Siempre estaré ahí para ti mutt y hare lo que me pidas siempre!

-Mama nos matara cuando se entere lo que le paso al coche, le diremos lo que paso y si se pone en su plan le compro otro –Sonriéndole –Ahahaha por favor no le digas nada de lo que paso y donde estuvimos estos días, si?

-Ya sabes, soy una tumba! No pasara nada, ya verás que hasta se le va a olvidar jajajaa

Después de esperar dos horas más por fin llegaron por ellas, cuando llegaron a casa de Saeko las estaba esperando, no había podido pegar el ojo pues estaba muy preocupada por su hija. La última vez que la había visto llorar así fue por culpa de la niña malcriada que la dejo.

Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando Saeko se unió a ellas, abrazando a su hija quien al sentir el amor incondicional de su mama empezó a derramar unas lágrimas más.

Saeko se separó un poco de ella, limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares, mientras sus miradas jades se perdían una en la otra, sin decir una palabra la abrazo de nuevo acunándola en su pecho mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

-Sea lo que sea, sabes que estoy siempre contigo amor! –acariciando su espalda.

-Lo se mama, siempre has estado conmigo, siempre! –Abrazándola más fuerte, después de unos momentos le dijo –Mama, quiero casarme lo más pronto posible, creo que en un par de día podríamos reunirnos con mi prometida para afinar los detalles de la boda, te parece?

-No es el momento amor, ya hablaremos mañana! –mirando su mano vendada –Que te paso hija?

-Nada serio mama, entonces sería bueno ir a dormí!

-Sí, tengo mucho sueño! –dijo Nao.

-Claro, mañana seguimos con esta platica! Todavía quiero saber que le paso a mi coche? –Mirándolas a ambas, mientras que ellas hacían una cara de terror –Pero será mañana, así que a dormir! –Tomándolas de la mano y subir las escaleras del ático donde Vivian.

A pesar de ser una de las mujeres más ricas, Saeko había criado a Natsuki lo más sencillo posible, demostrándole que no era necesario derrochar tanto dinero para vivir bien y Vivian en un ático de dos plantas en uno de los edificios que pertenecían a la corporación, de echo en el tenia las oficinas principales.

Natsuki llego a su recamara, se bañó y cambio para dormir pero la imagen del rostro de la morena se presentaba en un acto repetitivo en su mente, por lo cual se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza donde se miraba toda la ciudad de Tokio, pues el sueño se negaba a llegar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨o¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, Shizuru estaba igual, acostada en su recamara pensando en la peliazul y pidiendo que no la odiara. Se sentía mal por haberla tratado así, tenía miedo de que la odiara y es que aunque lo negara sentía algo profundo por ella.

Solo que no sabía cómo tratarlo, a pesar de ser una mujer de mundo, no dejaba de ser una niña de papi y mami pues siempre estuvo en la sombra protectora de sus padres, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de otra persona.

Vivir lo que había pasado con la peliazul, era por sobre todas las cosas algo irreal y que no esperaba hacer en ese tiempo, pues se suponía que pronto contraería matrimonio con otra persona. Natsuo solo había llegado como un tornado, derribando todas sus defensas y esperanzas.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨o¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la mañana temprano los eventos matutinos de la mansión se daban sin problema, hasta que Shizuru pidió el auto para salir hacer unas compras.

-Perdón señorita, pero ya busque a Natsuo y no lo encontré, ni a Yukio! –agachando la cabeza apenada.

-Cómo es eso! Te lo dije Shizuru de seguro se fueron y se robaron algo, así pasa siempre! –Casi gritando.

-Por favor Haruka, tal vez solo andan por ahí! –Dijo Yukino.

Shizuru se quedó callada pues temía lo peor, los eventos de anoche se a galoparon en su mente, no permitiendo ser objetiva por lo que salió a prisa a la habitación de Natsuo, seguida de Yukino y Haruka.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta de una, encontrando la cama intacta. Lo que llamo su atención fue un trapo lleno de sangre, corrió a tomarlo pensando lo peor.

-Natsuo, dios mío! –Shizuru abrazo el pequeño pedazo de tela pensando lo peor.

-Que pasa Shizuru? –Mientras Yukino y Haruka la miraban extrañada.

-Anoche tuvimos un altercado, pero ahora esto, no sé qué pasaría! –hablando preocupada.

Estaban pensando lo que podría haber sucedido, cuando entro Maya.

-Señorita dice Ano, que falta un auto en la cochera!

-Te lo dije, esa delincuente resulto como todos los vagabundos, robando a quien le da la mano! –cruzando sus brazos al frente.

-Haruka, no sabemos que pueda haber pasado.. Hay sangre! A lo mejor se llevaron el auto para llevarla al hospital. –Dijo Yukino.

-Debemos llamar al hospital y clínicas cercas! Maya por favor hágase cargo y cualquier cosa estaremos en la bibli…. –dejando de hablar recordando el vaso que le había aventado, de seguro le había hecho daño, que tonta –Maya mejor déjelo así, creo que más bien se llevaron el auto! –Esperando que no le hubiera hecho mucho daño –Ya regresaran, dile Ano que lo esperamos en la entrada para que nos lleve la club por favor!

Shizuru y las chicas se fueron al club, era un buen momento para tratar de calmar sus nervios después de todo lo que había pasado. Sin pensar en todo lo que vendría.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ö¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cada una seguía con su vida, Natsuki estaba muy enfocada en su trabajo, mientras Saeko la miraba con preocupación. Cuando había terminado con Alissa Sear se hundió en la depresión, callada y solitaria pero ahora pareciera que solo le importaba ser más poderosa, era más pedante con la gente y rechazaba a quien se le acercara ganándose la antipatía de sus colaboradores.

Si antes Natsuki tenía un punto a su favor era que no se ganaba la enemistad de nadie y ahora pareciera que quería un ejército en su contra, para saber qué cosa, eso le preocupaba mucho pues se hacía de más enemigos que en algún momento querían cobrárselas y le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara.

Por lo del matrimonio, Saeko había decidido dejarlo de lado por un tiempo pues no quería que su hija cometiera una tontería y la pagara con la pobre mujer que quería ser su esposa, por lo cual había acordado con los padres de su futura nuera que todavía no era el momento de verla.

-Madre ya te dije que estoy preparada para casarme, no sé cuánto tiempo más piensas tardarte, créeme que vas a perder la oportunidad de verme con alguien –Haciendo un puchero.

Shizuru por lo menos hizo algo bien, y eso fue despertar sus hormonas. No había día en la que no quisiera "desahogarse" y eso le estaba costando que siempre estuviera de mal humor. Estaba pensando seriamente irse con Nao de antro para ver que podría conseguir.

-Está bien, crees que estarás libre mañana por la tarde? –Bajando sus gafas de lectura para verla.

-Sí, le diré a mi secretaria que haga un espacio en mi agenda, te parece que con una hora estará bien? –mirando su computadora.

-Veo que te interesa mucho todo esto! –hablando con sarcasmo.

-Pues para serte sincera, me da igual! –sin moverse un solo milímetro.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de ello! Hija esto no es un juego, esa mujer estará contigo y tendrás que convivir con ella, y la verdad no tengo miedo de ella, si no de ti –agarrando su cara para que volteara a verla.

-No pasara nada, te aseguro que cuando este en mi cama no pensare en nada más que en ella! –riendo con picardía.

-Quiero saber que te hicieron? Antes eras callada y tímida, ahora te comportas fría, sarcástica y hasta estúpida –riendo por lo último.

-Oye, mira solo ve el lado bueno, me casare porque créeme que de ninguna otra forma lo hare, así que aprovecha mi ofrecimiento o si no atente a las consecuencias porque pienso empezar a salir de casería con Nao jejejje

-Por favor! –Mofándose de ella –Daré lo que sea por ver eso –riéndose.

-Pues te diré Saeko que la cachorra tiene muy buen pegue! –Entrando a la oficina de la peliazul - en una de esas te deja varios nietos por ahí –Mirando a Natsuki y riendo con ella.

-Eso ni se te ocurra! Será lo que quieras pero eso nunca, sobre mi cadáver dejaras niños regados, te descaso y te vuelvo a casar –Mirando a las dos con furia - Me escuchaste Natsuki! Así que cuida a tu amiguito y recuerda que sin globo no hay fiesta! … les perdone lo de mi carro, pero una estupidez de esas no te lo paso –Saliendo muy enojada, dejándolas sola en la oficina.

-Vaya mutt, te corta tu amiguito Saeko! –riéndose de ella.

-Cállate maldita araña, mañana veré a mi futura esposa, así que muero por casarme ya, este amiguito tiene que divertirse! Ejejejejjeje

-Vaya sí que despertaron tu instinto animal, lastima por tu esposa, tendrá que aguantar tu horrible carácter! –mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tú también con eso, tratare de cambiar mi modo, ahora déjame, tengo que terminar este proyecto! –volviendo a la computadora mientras Nao salía riéndose.

Y llego el nuevo día, Natsuki se encontraba en la planta esperando a que le dieran unas piezas y poder regresar a la oficina pues tenía la reunión con su mama y los padres de su prometida. Y ya era un poco tarde cuando llego pero se fue directo a la oficina de ella en lugar de la de su mama.

-Natsuki que demonios te pasa, no te dije que te quería temprano! –Entrando Saeko con muy mal humor –Nos están esperando en la sala de juntas, vamos, que esperas –abriendo la puerta para que saliera.

Natsuki no le quedó más remedio que salir, siguiendo a su mama a la sala de juntas. Pero antes de entrar le dijo a su mama:

-Me veo bien? –Acomodando sus ropas.

Saeko se giró a mirarla y acomodándole el cuello de la camisa le dijo:

-Siempre te ves hermosa hija! Pero tu futura esposa trae quimono, muy hermoso por cierto! –dándole una sonrisa brillante, como diciéndole que tenía mucha suerte –No lo vayas a echar a perder por favor!

Agarrando su mano y entrando a la oficina. Natsuki se quedó anonadada y sin habla. Saeko al mirar su reacción sonrió pues pensaba que había quedado sorprendida por la belleza de la morena, sin imaginar siquiera todo lo que estaba por pasar.

-Les presento a mi hermosa hija, Natsuki Kuga! –dirigiéndose a las tres personas sentadas en la mesa larga de la sala de juntas.

Dika, el padre de Shizuru se levantó seguida de su esposa Yuri mirando a Natsuki.

-Ella se llama Natsuo o por lo menos fue lo que nos dijo hace unos días en mi casa en Fuka! –Mirando a Natsuki –Que es este juego Saeko-sama?

Saeko volteo a mirar a Natsuki, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-Que pasa Natsuki? –hablando en un susurro.

-Después te explico mama, esto no es lo que parece! –susurrándole también, mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de la morena.

Shizuru estaba sorprendida de ver a Natsuo ahí, pensaba que nunca más la vería, pero un momento no se llamaba Natsuo si no Natsuki Kuga, que juego era todo eso.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, pensé que esto era serio señora! –un poco contrariado y levantando la voz.

-Un momento señor Fujino, mi madre no estaba enterada de esto y tampoco yo estaba enterada de que ustedes son los padres de mi "prometida" –en todo el momento viendo a la morena.

-Y crees que voy a creer eso, diste un nombre falso para no sé, con qué intenciones! –mirando a su esposa quien se había acercado a él, mientras le sostenía del brazo.

-Daki, por favor cálmate, debe haber una razón para esto! –tratando de calmar a su esposo.

-Tiene usted razón señora, mi hija había salido huyendo porque no quería casarse, en la huida tuvo un accidente y fue por eso que pidió ayuda en su casa –Les dijo Saeko queriendo arreglar las cosas.

-Y por qué dar un nombre falso, con que intensiones? –no muy convencido de las explicaciones.

-Porque no quería que mama me encontrara! Lo siento por el mal entendido y quería darles las gracias por su amable ayuda! –tratando de limar asperezas.

-Te robaste un auto! –dijo Yuri, le caía bien pero no le gustaba como había salido de su casa.

-Lo siento, le prometo que lo repondré con uno mejor! –riendo a Yuri quien a su vez le sonrió.

-Bien, me gusta eso!

-Antes de seguir con esto quiero hablar con usted Saeko-sama, en privado! –Mirando a su hija y a su esposa.

-Por supuesto señor Fujino, podemos ir a mi oficina! –Haciendo un ademan con su mano para que lo siguiera.

Dika la siguió tomando de la mano a su esposa para que se uniera a ellos, dejando a Shizuru y Natsuki a solas.

-Así que tu nombre es Natsuki Kuga, que otras mentiras nos dijiste? –mirándola con reproche.

-Ninguna más, y eso fue solo porque las condiciones la requerían, jamás me ha gustado mentir! –devolviéndole la mirada.

-No parece, siempre estas llenas de problemas? –levantándose de su silla.

Natsuki no tenía ganas de pelear, así que mejor prefirió dejarla sola, pero la morena no la dejo, tenía que saber porque ocultaba cosas.

-Dile a mama que me avise cuando estén listos, no pienso seguir escuchando tus preguntas tontas! –tratando de salir de la oficina.

-Esa es tu manera de arreglar los problemas, salir huyendo en lugar de enfrentarlos? –mirándola con reproche.

Por alguna razón eso le dolió, de alguna manera tenía razón y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ö¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Saeko-sama solo queremos estar seguro de lo que voy hacer con mi hija, ella es lo que más amo y jamás la entregaría a alguien que no vale la pena, porque su hija nos engañó de esa manera? –estaban los tres sentado en la oficina de Saeko.

-Sé que hizo mal, pero ella les dijo la verdad, mi hija es un poco testaruda e inocente, les aseguro que si les mintió no fue por causarles algún daño, no quería que yo la encontrara, eso es todo! –Tratando de convencerlo.

-Entonces, no está de acuerdo en casarse con mi hija? –preguntando preocupado.

-Les seré sincera, no estaba de acuerdo y me costó convencerla, mi hija cree que los negocios son la única vida, y aunque me costó ahora está de acuerdo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse! –mirándolo a ambos.

-Está bien, espero que esto sea lo mejor para nuestras hijas y si en algún momento no lo es, solo podemos desistir verdad?

-Así es, tiene mi palabra, ahora vayamos con ellas y terminar los detalles –mientras los tres se levantaban para dirigirse a la otra oficina.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ö¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-No eres nadie para decirme algo, eres la persona más falsa y no tienes ningún derecho en cuestionar mis acciones! –acercándose a ella apuñando las manos.

-Sé que no soy nadie para ti, pero lo que paso entre nosotras no puede quedarse así! –acercándose también.

-Y que paso? –riéndose en su cara –Crees que con eso tendré obligación contigo, estas muy equivocada!

-Es lo menos que esperaba de ti! –mirándola con desprecio.

-Después de todo lo mismo paso con el zángano ese de Reito, él también puede hacerte el favorcito! –Queriendo hacerla sentir mal también.

-Por lo menos él es un hombre de verdad! –dolida de que no apreciara el regalo de su virginidad y queriendo hacerla sentir mal –En todo el sentido de la palabra, el nunca cuestionaría nada y tomaría sus propias decisiones, no siguiendo las de su mami! –dando la estocada final.

-No te permito que hables de mi madre! –Tomándola de la mano con fuerza, acercándola a ella –Jamás te ….

Estaban enfrascada en su lucha que no se dieron cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta, primero entro Saeko dándole unas miradas curiosas y después los padres de Shizuru.

-Hija, todo está arreglado y es….

-Lo siento señores Fujino, mama perdóname pero no me voy a casar con la señorita, es mi última palabra! –saliendo de la oficina dejando a una consternada Saeko, unos muy sorprendidos señores Fujino y una triste Shizuru.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨o¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

GRACIAS POR LEER... NAMASTE!


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por su mensajes, y las recomendaciones tratare de darle gusto, espero lograrlo y si he escrito un poco rápido pues estoy en el celular y es un poco difícil, pero tratare de hacerlo mejor... gracias por leer y espero que les guste, les agradezco sus mensajes... gracias.

CAPITULO VI

Saeko no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y los padres de Shizuru quedaron mundos ante el infame engaño de la peliazul, cuando, lograron salir de su estupor Daki fue el primero en hablar.

-Qué demonios es esto, dijo que todo estaba arreglado? –Mirando a Saeko con furia mientras su esposa trataba de calmarlo –Nadie le hace esto a mi hija, es una ofensa que no perdonare señora Kuga!

Shizuru se encontraba anonadada, recordando cómo se había vestido para su futura esposa, pensado que realmente valía la pena todo el sacrificio, que nada era en vano y se vería recompensada con la buena vida y más adelante tal vez, recompensada con el amor que llegaría a nacer con la convivencia y el trato que como futura esposa le daría.

No sabía cómo explicar el estado en que se encontraba, y en lo perverso del destino, no solo recordaba las palabras hirientes que había dicho, si no que las seguía diciendo, si bien se las merecía aunque era obvio que sentía algo más, por eso le dolía su actitud.

De pronto fue consiente del cuadro, sus padres peleando con la mama de Natsuki, su propio dolor y no saber justificar realmente que pasaba, el aire le empezó a faltar, se sentía débil, cansada, enojada, y más emociones que la desbordaban y que la hacían sentir mal, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Papa por fa…. –Shizuru no alcanzo a completar la frase cuando se le doblaron las piernas mientras se agarraba de la mesa para no caer de golpe al suelo.

-Shizuru, hija! –Grito Yuri, mientras Daki corrió a tomarla entre sus brazos, tratando de que el golpe fuera menor.  
-Hija, hija! –Tratando de que reaccionara.

Saeko al ver la escena rápidamente se acercó al teléfono y pidió ayuda, mirando a la morena tirada en el suelo inconsciente, de nuevo todo se salía de sus manos y su hija era causante de ello, cuando llegaría el tiempo que no se sintiera así, porque simplemente no maduraba, aunque estaba consciente de que algo más pasaba y eso lo tenía que averiguar.

-Trae al médico de la empresa de inmediato a la sala de juntas! –Hablando por teléfono.

Acercándose a ella, mientras Daki la ponía cómodamente en el suelo y pedía un cojín para levantar sus pies, mientras Yuri trataba de echar un poco de aire, mirando su hermosa cara con poco maquillaje, unos labios perfectos que combinaban con todo lo demás y asegurando que tenía un cuerpo también perfecto bajo ese quimono, acaso su hija estaba ciega se preguntó.

…..o…..

Natsuki estaba en la planta baja, hablando con algunos médicos que estaban a cargo de una de las investigaciones del corporativo, quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en la sala de juntas, quería haber dicho otra cosa, quería otras más y pareciera que la vida le negaba todo.

Porque de todas las mujeres tenía que ser Shizuru, acaso era un complot del destino?. Desde que había salido de su casa aquella noche no había momento en que no la tuviera en la cabeza, pero desgraciadamente siempre eran cosas que la hacían sufrir y ahora solo comprobaba lo mismo que había pasado allá.

Shizuru solo era una interesada, una chica de sociedad que solo le importaba la apariencia y el dinero, el status social y la odiaba por ello, porque tenía todo lo que le recordaba Alissa y pasara lo que pasara no volvería a caer en otra misma red, no quería volver a sufrir lo mismo, nunca más.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando miro al médico encargado de la empresa salir rápidamente de su oficina con su maletín de primeros auxilios, deteniéndolo cuando paso a su lado.

-Que pasa, porque la prisa?

-Me llamaron de la sala de juntas, creo que ocupan un medico! –diciéndole eso, retomo su paso.

-Después hablamos! –les dijo a los demás mientras seguía al médico.

Natsuki pensaba que tal vez le había pasado algo a su mama y quien le provoco algún daño era de los Fujino, apuñando la mano mientras se decía que no sea lo que piensa si no alguien acabara mal.

Les tomo unos minutos llegar a la sala de juntas, abriendo las puertas al instante solo para mirar a la morena tirada en el suelo, mientras el medico se reunía a su lado.

-Que paso? –les pregunto el médico, mientras sacaba lo necesario para auscultarla.

-Solo se desvaneció después de una pelea! –mirando a la peliazul con odio.

Natsuki ni siquiera hizo caso de la mirada, pues al mirar a la morena tirada en el piso le entro una angustia sin saber porque, quería acercarse a ella pero temía que Daki la sacara a punta de golpes si se le acercaba si quiera un poco.

Saeko pareció darse cuenta de su sentir por lo cual se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo dándole apoyo, sabía que su hija le estaba ocultando algo, pero ya tendría tiempo de sacarle la verdad, por el momento era más importante atender a Shizuru.

Natsuki miraba a la morena y lo bella que se veía así, su quimono era hermoso y ella lo portaba con tanta distinción, tenía una personalidad arrolladora y ella podría haber sido su esposa, lamentablemente eso era una realidad que le dolía, eran como el agua y el aceite.

Después de unos minutos Shizuru recobro el conocimiento sintiéndose un poco mareada y con ganas de vomitar, mientras la conciencia volvía poco a poco recordando donde estaba y pensando en lo que había pasado anteriormente, recordando a su tormento, Natsuki y la manera en que la había rechazado, queriéndose levantar de inmediato mientras el medico la detenía.

-Tranquila! Acaba usted de desmayarse, no haga movimientos bruscos –dijo el médico, sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

-Yo quie..ro vomi..tar! –moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se tomaba el pecho queriendo detener esa acción.

-Acerqué un cubo de la basura! –Le dijo a Daki quien era el más cercano.

Daki rápidamente acerco el cubo para que vomitara, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que solo era el malestar. Con la ayuda del médico se incorporó de poco en poco sintiendo el malestar de nuevo, agarrando su pecho les dijo:

-Necesito ir al baño! –pues todavía tenía ganas de vomitar, notando a Natsuki parada a un lado de Saeko quien la miraba con vergüenza, mas no dijo nada.

-Está bien, alguien que la lleve al baño? –dijo el médico.

Yuri se acercó para tomarla del brazo y acompañarla, no quería que volviera a caer sin nadie que la pudiera ayudar.

-Yo te llevo hija! –tomándola del brazo.

Mientras Saeko también se acercaba a ella para ayudar a Yuri si sufría otro desvanecimiento, mirando a su hija con reproche pues ni siquiera hizo el intento de ayudar.

-Te ayudo, todavía está débil y puede que se desplome otra vez –dijo Saeko tomándola del otro brazo mientras le echaba miradas a Natsuki de que se portara a la altura, mientras la peliazul avergonzada desviaba su mirada a otro lado.

Mientras las tres mujeres salían, Daki muy preocupado por el acontecimiento cuestionaba al doctor.

-Doctor mi hija está bien? –estaba muy preocupado, Shizuru nunca antes se había desmayado.

-Sí, solo fue un desmayo, ha tenido algún sobresalto recientemente? –mirando a los dos.

Natsuki otra vez desviaba la miraba avergonzada de la situación, pues aunque quisiera defenderse sabía que las dos habían actuado mal.

-Sí, hace unos momentos! –mirando a la peliazul con ganas de matarla. El doctor pensando un poco le dijo:

-Probablemente sea eso! Aunque no está de más checarla y hacerse unos estudios médicos para descarta alguna otra anomalía –les decía mientras acomodaba sus instrumentos médicos en el maletín.

-Si doctor, lo tendremos en cuenta! –Mirando de nuevo a la peliazul, que a su vez se sentía incomoda con las miradas –En cuanto a ti y tu madre no tomare ninguna acción pero no creas que por ello olvido, esto es una burla.

Natsuki recordando la mirada de su mama pensó en que sería inútil seguir discutiendo y probablemente toda la culpa recaería en ella de nuevo, por lo que trato de hablar lo mas calmada posible.

-No es ninguna burla, Shizuru tampoco está de acuerdo en esta boda –tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a la morena.

-Si es así, estoy de acuerdo con mi hija, mas ya será ella quien me lo diga –mirándola no muy convencido –sabes en verdad pensé que eras una buena persona, pero veo que me equivoque –mirándola con reproche mientras la morena solo desviaba la mirada.

Natsuki deseaba cambiar todo pues sabía que los Fujino le habían demostrado ser buenas personas pero nada podía hacer para cambiar lo que había pasado.

….u….

Shizuru estaba en el baño tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, pero fue inútil, mientras Saeko y Yuri esperaban a fuera, ella devolvía el estómago varias veces, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, pensando que probablemente todo era por los mismos acontecimientos, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Pensé que Natsuo, perdón Natsuki estaba de acuerdo con la boda, que paso? –pregunto algo consternada Yuri.

-No se preocupe, ya hablare con ella, créeme que no estaba enterada de nada de esto y si estaba de acuerdo pero no sé qué paso, tendremos una charla muy larga esta noche y por supuesto que se llevara una reprimenda por todo esto –mirando la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Shizuru, quien salió después de sentirse mejor.

-Shi-chan cómo te sientes amor? –Mirando a su hija con amor, mientras Shizuru se acercaba al lavabo para enjuagar su boca

-Mejor mama, lo siento por preocuparles, también a usted Saeko-sama! –inclinándose un poco, abochornada por el indigno espectáculo.

-Déjalo en Saeko por favor Shizuru! Me alegro que te sientas mejor, ahora podrías decirme que paso con mi hija? –mirándola con curiosidad cómo se ponía un poco tensa por la pregunta, Saeko era muy observadora, no por nada era una de las mejores en los negocios.

-No pasa nada, solo no estamos de acuerdo en la boda! –tratando de parecer tranquila, pero le era imposible ya que su estómago todavía no se sentía bien del todo, tratando de salir de ahí cuanto antes –Mama me gustaría que nos retiráramos, disculpe Saeko pero creo que todo está dicho, Natsuo o Natsuki como se llame su hija y yo no creemos que podamos casarnos, ni ahora, ni nunca –mirándola fríamente, queriendo zanjar el asunto cuanto antes.

Saeko percibió su enojo mas no quiso decir nada para no agrandar su malestar, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Natsuki y saber que había pasado entre ellas dos, de seguro no sería nada bueno pasa su ver.

-Está bien, si esa es decisión de ambas lo entenderemos! –mirando a Yuri.

-Claro, la decisión que sea te apoyaremos hija! –Dijo Yuri tomándola del brazo de nuevo para salir.

-Me siento mejor mama, no te preocupes! –sonriéndole.

Saeko observaba, en verdad que Shizuru era muy guapa e independiente, y de seguro era muy inteligente y tenía mucha personalidad, tendría que averiguar que estupidez hizo su hija como para que esta mujer la mandara por un tubo, mientras se dirigían a la sala de juntas.

Después de unos segundos entraron a la sala de juntas, mientras Shizuru trato de no mirar directamente a la peliazul, el doctor la esperaba para decirle algunas cosas.

-Cómo se siente? –le pregunto el médico.

-Perfectamente, creo que solo fueron los acontecimientos no gratos de esta tarde! –sonriendo un poco, poniendo de nuevo su perfecta mascara.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, espero que ya no haya ningún malestar y si es así le recomiendo ir con su médico familiar, así que con permiso! –mientras los demás le daban las gracias y se despedía de sus jefas.

Mientras el medico salía, la sala se volvió un poco tensa, Natsuki miraba a Shizuru directamente tratando de penetrar su corteza cerebral y ver que estaba pensando, todo lo que había pasado anteriormente la dejaba con un amargo sabor de boca, mientras Shizuru hacia lo mismo quería decirle delante de sus padres por qué deberían casarse, pero sabía que eso solamente haría las cosas peor y ella no quería obligar a la peliazul, estaba segura de que quería otra cosa de ella, aunque en verdad lo sabía? Cada que miraba a la peliazul sentía algo que ni siquiera ella entendía, tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado, de sentirla cerca pero no sabía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento.

Natsuki recordaba cuando entro y miro a la morena inconsciente, en verdad se había preocupado por ella y había sentido una angustia que nunca antes había sentido, era un miedo que no lograba describir, mas quería saber que significaba y a la vez mas temía saber la respuesta.

Saeko se dio cuenta de las miradas de ambas y quería decir algo, en verdad esas dos no se daban cuenta del magnetismo que las atraía, era la única que lo notaba, quería decirle a su hija que no fuera una idiota y no dejara ir esa oportunidad, pero sabía lo densa que era, pero no era el momento de hablar, no quería enredar mas todo lo que estaba pasando con ellas, a leguas se miraba que ni ellas mismas lo sabían, mirando a ambas dijo:

-Bien creo que esto se ha salido un poco de las manos y deberíamos posponer esta reunión, les parece? –Diciéndoselo para todos y tratando de que el asunto se arreglara, le gustaba esa chica para que fuera su nuera.

-No creo, todo está dicho, no habrá boda, es lo único claro! papa, mama creo que deberíamos marcharnos no hay nada más que hacer aquí –Alzando su barbilla altanera y orgullosa, jamás olvidaría la ofensa que Natsuki le había hecho al tratarla como una cualquiera.

Le había dolido que pensara que también había tenido relaciones con Reito sin siquiera saber la clase de relación que tenía con él, lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era salir de ahí.

-Si esa es tu decisión, perfecto para mí! –dijo Natsuki tratando de sonar convencida y segura de su decisión.

Mientras Saeko no sabía si tomarlas a las dos de las orejas y hacer que se besaran de una buena vez, pero no podía hacer eso, quería pero no podía.

Lo cierto era que Natsuki mientras más miraba a la morena, mas revivía cosas que sentía, la miraba hermosa con ese quimono y su cara natural le hacía verse radiante, recordando cómo sus manos habían pasado por ese cuerpo y de plano sus hormonas no ayudaban, recordando las veces que había estado con ella y deseando haber tenido más momentos como esos, estaba a punto de reconsiderar su decisión pero la actitud de la morena no ayudaba.

-Bien, dicho esto nos vamos, señora fue un gusto conocerla! –dijo Daki inclinándose a Saeko y después se dirigió a Natsuki –Por lo que a ti Natsuki, no sé si decir lo mismo! –Mirándola con duda pero igual haciendo una pequeña reverencia a lo que Natsuki correspondió de igual manera mientras salía de la oficina.

Yuri sola la miro con tristeza pensando que hubiera sido una buena nuera, era linda, tenía dinero y de seguro era buena gente, igual miro a Saeko y Natsuki haciendo una reverencia para después salir detrás de su marido.

-Saeko espero este usted bien! –dijo Shizuru haciendo una reverencia.

-Espero que tú también Shizuru y si quieres reconsiderar la propuesta sabes que estaremos dispuesta a escucharte! –mirándola con dulzura.

Shizuru le sonrió ante la sugerencia, mientras se giraba hacia la peliazul con más seriedad queriéndole decir tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían y en cambio sentía tanta tristeza, era como si algo se quedaba en aquel lugar, sintiendo a la vez coraje y cariño, era un sentimiento de amor y odio, algo que no podía comprender, mirando directo a sus ojos, jade y rojo se reunieron de nuevo solo para decir adiós, inclinándose un poco y recibiendo el mismo gesto de Natsuki, quien quería hacer algo, mas no sabía qué hacer, apretando los puños volteo la mirada a su mama.

Y sin más Shizuru salió de la oficina dejando atrás a la peliazul para tal vez nunca más volverla a ver, pero para Natsuki apenas comenzaba el infierno.

Después de unos momentos, pesando en lo que había pasado y que ya no había vuelta de hoja, Saeko saco de su aturdimiento a la peliazul.

-Bien señorita, me dijo algunas cosas y mentí para ayudarte pero en este momento me vas a decir lo que paso, todo, entendido? –mirando a Natsuki con decisión y caminando a su oficina.

-Si mama! –caminando de tras de ella a su oficina.

Cuando llegaron Saeko tomo el interfon:

-No me pases llamadas, ni visitas hasta que te avise! –Diciéndole a su secretaria y colgando –Bien, quiero respuesta Natsuki Kuga, reales respuestas y si te atreves a mentir te ira mal –hablando con enfado.

-Está bien mama! –pensando que no tenía salvación, aunque no le diría todo, si su mama se enterara de lo que paso con Shizuru de seguro ahorita mismo la tomaba de la oreja y la llevaba con los Fujino para casarlas de inmediato.

-Veamos, me dijiste que habías tenido el accidente donde mi carro cayo al barranco y fuiste a pedir ayuda –Natsuki movió la cabeza afirmando –Que habías dicho otro nombre para que no te encontrara porque te quedaste sin dinero e ibas a trabajar –afirmando de nuevo – Hasta ahí está bien, ahora la pregunta, que paso con Shizuru? Y no me mientas porque se nota que algo se traen ustedes, y por la manera en que llegaste algo paso, ahora quiero la respuesta –mirando cómo se removía incomoda en la silla.

-Mama yo… esteee… Mira Shizuru no es lo que aparenta, ella.. –dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando que decir –Es una interesada! –pensando bien y tratando de ser mas elocuente –Si, es una vil interesada y cuando llegamos a su casa Nao y yo íbamos todas sucias por que el carro se descompuso y tratamos de arreglarlo, ella nos trató de pordioseras, diciendo que éramos unas pocas cosa –era verdad, a medias pero verdad, pensado que había hecho bien.

-De verdad, ahora entiendo porque se desmayó, ha de haber quedado sorprendida al saber que no solo eres una pordiosera, si no que eres muy rica e inteligente -mientras Natsuki asentía – y solo eso paso? –Mirándola con suspicacia.

Natsuki pensaba que su mama no se daba por vencida, así que tenía que decir otra verdad a medias pensada que con eso se calmaría.

-También me de… -removiéndose un poco incomoda por la media mentira – Dejo en vergüenza con sus amigas, había una chica que desde que la conocí me trato muy bien y era muy guapa, despertó mi interés, pero Shizuru le dijo que era un vagabunda y solo quería robar en su casa pues su mama no era a las únicas que había ayudado y anteriormente le habían robado cuando salían de su casa –tratando de ser más dramática –No se quedó conforme con eso y cada vez que la veía me trataba como una vil zarrapastrosa pordiosera y diciendo que no era nadie –bajando la vista, pues no podía ver a su madre a los ojos por esa vil mentira, a medias, pero había puesto de más.

Mientras Saeko suspiraba y se recargaba en su silla, pensando que el haber tratado así a su retoño le valía el trato de su hija. Y sintiéndose mal a la vez pues de que era un buen espécimen para su hija, lo era. Más nadie trataba así a una Kuga, y vivía para contarlo.

-Ahora entiendo hija! Y si actuaste así, te robaste el carro de los Fujino, pero sé que lo repondrás. Mas esto no te exime de un castigo, porque aunque seas mi hija y hayas lo que hayas pasado no deberías haber mentido de quien eras, te das cuenta que si hubieras dicho la verdad, ahora Shizuru y tu podrían estar llegando al altar? –mirándola con reproche, nunca lo superaría.

-Pero mama, ya te dije porque paso eso! –tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

-Mama nada, Natsuki tienes que madurar y hacerte responsable de tus actos, no toda la vida estaré contigo hija y quiero que encuentres a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, entiéndelo así estaré más tranquila –mirando a su hija a los ojos.

-Está bien mama, lo pensare! –mirándola también a los ojos con amor, por lo menos había desviado su atención de la verdadera y absoluta verdad.

-Pues bien, tendrás tres meses para pensarlo perfectamente, te iras a las fábricas del monte Fuji y tendrás todo ese tiempo para pensar y trabajar en ello, mientras te haces cargo del diseño y el ensamblado del nuevo prototipo de la moto Kuga –levantándose de la silla para salir de la oficina–Y sin peros, te dije que recibirías un escarmiento y ese es! –seguida de Natsuki quien no daba crédito del castigo, queriendo llorar y hacer berrinche para convencerla de no hacer eso.

-Pero mama, está nevando, pasare tres meses encerrada, me congelare y ni pensar en salir a pasear, lo puedo hacer desde aquí, por favor! –casi arrodillándose y rogándole mientras medio mundo de la oficina se daba cuenta.

-Y en donde estaría el castigo? –Volteando a ver el espectáculo - Arregla tus cosas, le diré al piloto que tenga listo el helicóptero, esta misma noche te vas –dejando a Natsuki en medio de la oficina haciendo un mega berrinche mientras todos la miraban.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste, gracias por sus mensajes y espero sigan dejando que les parece y sus ideas ejejejje me sirven de mucho... Aquí esta un poco la loca de Nao jejeej

CAPITULO VII

-El topo está en la cueva, repito el topo está en la cueva! –Saeko decía por teléfono a una Nao que no entendía nada.

-Demonios Saeko! No entiendo, para que queremos un topo y en que cueva esta? –haciendo señas con sus manos.

-Eres una tonta Nao, por dios porque tengo que confiar en una tonta! –Exasperada porque Nao no entendía –Me refiero a Nat, ya la tengo en Fuji, ahora más te vale hacer las cosas bien –caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina –Espero que la información que me diste sea verdad porque créeme que si esto se descontrola la pasaras muy mal.

-Lo sé, te prometí que haría lo que me dijeras y eso hare, el plan está en marcha! –Sonriendo para sí, de manera extraña.

-Quiero que la dejes como perrito babeando, así como Pavlov dejaba a sus canes! –Sonriendo –Para cuando esto termine mi hija ni cuenta se dará de lo enamorada que esta de Shizuru! Dios porque me diste una hija tan densa! –levantando sus manos al aire.

-Lo se Saeko, ni yo entiendo porque esa tonta no se ha dado cuenta de que ama a esa mujer, aunque no me cae nada bien pero todo sea por mutt –asintiendo melancólicamente.

-Mira cállate porque lo haces para ayudarme, no se me olvida lo de mi carro y si no quieres que lo recuerde, tienes que hacer todo bien, entendido? –De seguro Nao también sentía la mirada asesina de Saeko a través del teléfono.

-Sí señor, mañana mismo empiezo por el plan A! –haciendo pose como de soldado.

-No quiero saber cuál es tu plan A! –mirando al cielo.

-Ya sabrás…. jejejejeje , hasta mañana Saeko, espero que después no me eches la culpa si tu hija se vuelve loca! –esto de seguro se va a descontrolar.

-No lo creo, esa es un duro hueso de roer! –riendo para sí y colgando la llamada.

Mirando por la ventana, después de que Nao le había contado casi todo lo que había pasado en la mansión de los Fujino en Fuka sabía que la inocente de su hija estaba perdida por Shizuru, lo que no sabía era porque no lo admitía, estaba tan claro el panorama. Aunque no creyó todo lo que dijo Nao, sabía que algo tenía entre manos y no le había dicho, no era ninguna tonta, pero ya solita caería y sacaría toda la sopa. Por el momento estaba bien lo que habían ideado y después terminaría casando a su hija con Fujino, y no había deseo más grande que ese, no podía negar que era la candidata perfecta para su hija.

Bella, rica y perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de Kioto, además de ser una perfecta dama de sociedad, estudiado y emprendedora en los negocios, si podía casarla con su hija sería el mejor negocio que en toda su vida algún día podría llegar hacer, solo esperaba que Shizuru también cooperara, no la conocía muy bien, pero se notaba que algo sentía por Natsuki y eso era una gran as bajo la manga.

….u…..

Mientras Natsuki llegaba al monte Fuji en una tormenta de nieve, los aires helados cortaban el mismísimo aire, la peliazul como podía luchaba contra las ráfagas de viento para ponerse a salvo entre las paredes de la fábrica, pensando una y otra vez porque su madre la odiaba tanto como para mandarla ahí con ese tiempo.

Aunque entendía un poco, ahora que tenía la cabeza más fría y era capaz de pensar un poco más, sabía que se había pasado con Shizuru, no sabía porque se portaba así con ella, aunque pensándolo bien si sabía, pero se sentía mal por hacerlo, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Shizuru sacaba la peor parte de ella, aun así no dudaba que sentía algo por ella, pero su inconsciente lo hacía a un lado, y era difícil luchar contra sí misma, no podía llevarse la contra o si, si podía. Definitivamente esos meses serían muy largos y apenas iniciaba su castigo.

Por la mañana después de instalarse en lo que serían sus habitaciones se dirigió directo al ensamblado y fabricación de los accesorios para crear la nueva moto. Quería que todo saliera muy bien pues esto le daría una soltura económica que ni Saeko se esperaba, y tenía muchos planes para las nuevas adquisiciones empresariales que llevaría a cabo, pues tenía la idea de hacerse de varios negocios que sus contrincantes tenían.

Si algo tenia Natsuki es que era muy tenaz y todo lo que proponía lo lograba, después de unas horas en el ensamblaje se fue a su oficina, estaba frente a su computador cuando miro un inbox de Nao, decidida lo abrió solo para escupir el poco café que antes se había tomado frente al escritorio y la computadora.

El mensaje contenía imágenes de Shizuru en bikini, saliendo de la alberca y escurriendo agua de manera muy, pero muy sensual. Había otra donde estaba sentada a un lado de Reito sonriéndole muy feliz, pero ella solo pudo mirar los pezones que resaltaban a través del bikini, haciendo que su piel se erizara ante la necesidad de sus hormonas que se estaban calentando ante esas imágenes.

-Maldita araña! Como puede hacerme esto sabiendo lo lejos que estoy –mirando con ansiedad las imágenes –Te juro que me las vas a pagar maldita araña! –Abriendo los demás archivos encontrando otras fotos, una donde estaba con un vestido rojo entallado y con una abertura en su pierna izquierda, se miraba tan sexi, pero de nuevo aparecía con Reito. Estaba otra, que de seguro se había tomado en Fuka, estaba sentada en la fuente, cruzada de piernas mirando el agua muy seria, tenía un polo blanco y un pantalón del mismo color entallado con una mascada roja que hacia resaltar más sus hermosos ojos y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta con unos mechones sueltos, realmente se veía hermosa.

-Sacare una impresión de esta foto, te ves hermosa Shizuru! –mirándola con tristeza.

Ese día trato de pasar enfocada en el ensamblaje, era la única manera de encontrar consuelo a su forzado encierro, su mama ni siquiera le había llamado y estaba desesperada, tampoco Nao lo había hecho y en verdad deseaba que lo hiciera para reclamarle que significaban esas fotos.

Una semana después el trabajo estaba muy avanzado pues sin nada que impidiera su concentración y las actividades, estaban por empezar a probar el motor y perfeccionar los detalles que pudieran salir. Había tratado de mantenerse enfocada y no recordar el último encuentro con Shizuru, quería saber cómo se encontraba después del desmayo pero temía que ni siquiera le tomaran las llamadas y no era para menos, por cómo se había portado de seguro estaba exiliada de los Fujino.

-Maldita araña ni siquiera ella me ha llamado, sería bueno que me ayudara a averiguar cómo estaba Shizuru! –pensando en llamarla.

En eso le llego un mensaje, era otra foto más de Shizuru sentada en una silla en un club, sus piernas delgadas y bien torneadas se miraban excelentes, unos labios carnosos y bien definidos enfundados en una sonrisa, mientras se peinaba de un lado haciéndola ver más sexi de lo que era.

Natsuki trago saliva con pena pensando en todo lo que había dejado ir, en ese momento llego otra foto ahora parada y un poco inclinada buscando algo en su bolsa, provocando con esa postura que mostrara más de los debido de sus pechos, Natsuki casi se desmaya de la impresión y pensado de dónde demonios Nao tenía todas esas fotos, acaso la estaba acosando la maldita araña.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso pedazo de m… -peleando sola.

Y parecía que la invocaba porque en ese momento sonó su celular mirando en la pantalla el nombre de araña, tomando la llamada.

-Eres un pedazo de m… -pero se quedó callada al escuchar – aahhh, si, ooosi, mmm, así –quitándose el celular de la oreja y mirando la pantalla queriendo encontrar en ella lo que pasaba, volviéndose a colocar el celular a la oreja de nuevo – aaayyy dios, no te detengasss, aahah quiero mas, aahhah –Quitándose de nuevo el celular de la oreja y hablándole de lejos al celular–Maldita pervertida, que clase de juego es este, te juro que te voy a matar maldita araña –volviéndose a colocar el celular en la oreja con miedo –siiii, o siiii, dios siiii, siiii… -Eres una enferma maldita araña! –diciendo esto último a grito abierto y colgando el celular y dejándolo en la mesa como si quemara.

Mientras Nao se moría de la risa junto a un vídeo pornográfico que tenía en la tv a todo volumen, su plan apenas iniciaba, para cuando Natsuki se diera cuenta de sus intenciones estaría peor que un depravado sexual en una casa de señoritas deseando hacerlas a todas suyas.

Natsuki se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, sudando frió, mientras pensaba que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberse estrenado, su cuerpo necesitaba, más bien, pedía a gritos una liberación, liberación que solo una persona podía hacer, si adivinen quien, Shizuru!

Y así daba inicio los juegos sexuales y mentales de Nao, por nada Saeko le había dado carta abierta para hacer lo que quisiera de Nat con la única condición de que eso terminaría en casamiento con Shizuru.

Pero Nao había cometido un pequeño error que le va a costar muy caro cuando Saeko se entere y ese era haber ocultado que la cachorra se había estrenado con la Fujino, porque sería lo que fuere pero jamás ventilaría los secretos de su mejor amiga, aun sin saber lo que esto presagiara y lo peor, lo que se hubiera tenido que evitar en un futuro.

-o-

Mientras tanto Shizuru pasaba sus días entre los negocios de su familia, los cuales eran muy variados y en su malestar, sabía que algo pasaba pero aun no reunía la valentía para comprobarlo y sería muy pronto para saberlo de todas maneras, pues apenas habían pasado tres semanas. Había pedido a los dioses que solo fuera un juego de las emociones, pero sabía que pedía demasiado, que pretendía obtener de un idilio sin haber utilizado protección, una lavadora? Para nada, más solo le quedaba tener que esperar y de nuevo rezar para que no fuera más que eso, solo emociones.

Quería poder olvidarse de la peliazul, pero entre más lo intentaba, más pensaba en ella, pareciera que se la había tragado la tierra y su orgullo le impedía pedir información sobre ella, o simplemente nada le costaría buscarla, pero se negaba, ella jamás sería una rogona. A parte tenía muy presente su rechazo y eso no podría olvidarlo nunca.

-Shizuru, hija te veo muy seria y algo decaída, te paso algo? –Yuri la miraba preocupada, se había dado cuenta de los malestares matutinos y los ascos por algunos olores y aunque intuía algo, prefería que su hija le tuviera confianza y le contara – Si te sientes mal deberías ir al médico, si quieres te acompaño? –mirándola con amor y confianza.

-Si mama, llamare para pedir cita, después te diré que día! –Levantándose del comedor para ir abrazarla y despedirse de ella, estaba camino a la oficina, ese día Daki había salido más temprano pues tenía una junta muy importante – Gracias por preocuparte, estaré bien mama! –tomando su maletín y saliendo, dejando a solas a su mama quien estaba un poco preocupada pero a la vez contenta de que sus dudas fueran realidad.

-Espero que si amor, nada me haría más feliz que tener un nieto! –Sonriendo a las espaldas de Shizuru.

Y es que no era para más, pues en ese tiempo Shizuru no salía del baño por las mañanas y se la pasaba descansando por las tarde pues tenía mucho sueño y se sentía cansada. Tanto Daki y Yuri habían platicado sobre lo que pasaba con su hija y estaban seguros que era un bebe, esperaban con ansias que la misma Shizuru les diera la noticia, solo quedaba esperar saber quién era el padre del bebe, quien de seguro era Reito pues Shizuru y el no dejaban de salir de un lado para otro y el haberse negado a la boda con Kuga, era de esperarse que ese fuera su motivo.

Y de lo cual no tendrían nada que decir, solo se les hacia un poco raro que su hija en vez de casarse de una vez con Reito haya preferido a Kuga, y a la vez creían que el motivo era solo un desliz y que no quería casarse con él, pero fuere lo que decidiera ellos la apoyarían y tendría a su nieto junto a ellos.

…u…

Nao había pasado casi dos meses torturando a Natsuki, quien ya no podía más pues estaba a punto de reventar, su libido estaba alcanzando alturas impropias al grado de tener que meterse mano por lo menos tres veces al día y no era para menos con todo lo que le mandaba Nao, que iba desde fotos truqueadas de Shizuru en paños menores, vídeos pornográficos, llamadas calientes y lo último un repertorio de fotos truqueadas de Reito y Shizuru muy juntos que estaban empezando a menguar la poca cordura que le quedaba a la peliazul.

-Mama por favor, manda el helicóptero te juro que solo iré un día y me regreso! Por favor, es lo único que te pediré! –casi de rodillas y llorando, rogándole por teléfono.

-Y para que quieres venir? Solo has pasado mmm casi dos meses, te falta mucho para cumplir tu castigo! –sonriendo de oreja a oreja en su oficina imaginando la escena y mirando a Nao quien estaba sentada frente a ella –Lo pensare en el transcurso de la tarde, te aviso después, adiós hija, cuídate mucho, tengo una junta, hasta pronto! –despidiéndose de ella y colgando el teléfono.

-Mama, mama por favor, solo te pido eso! .. mama?, mama? .. me colgó!

Dejando a una Natsuki tirada en el suelo en forma fecal y queriendo llorar para sacar la frustración que empezaba a trastornarla.

-Perfecto, el plan está saliendo a la perfección! No se te ocurra traerla ahorita, es capaz de llevarme arrastras a un tugurio de mala muerte para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales –riendo a carcajadas por la mala suerte de su amiga.

-Pero no debería ser con Shizuru? –mirándola extrañada.

-Podría ser, pero ha pasado poco tiempo y han sido pocas las fotos que le he envidado de Shizuru, ya no he podido sacarle fotos, no sé porque no ha salido últimamente –rascándose la cabeza extrañada –Creo que necesitare de tu ayuda para acercarme a la Fujino – Saeko la miro con curiosidad.

-Y a que crees que se deba eso? –mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Nao se removió incomoda en la silla, no le gustaba cuando Saeko hacia ese tipo de preguntas y menos le gustaba como la miraba, sentía que podría taladrar su cerebro y rebuscar en el rincón más recóndito sus temores más escondidos.

-No lo sé, es por ello que te pido ayuda para mezclarme con los Fujino! –tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que algo sabes y no me has dicho! –mirándola con duda –Pero te ayudare, solo deja pensar cómo? –levantándose y rodeando el escritorio para ponerse a un lado de Nao quien solo traga saliva – Espero que todo vaya bien con el plan! –Hablando cerca de ella.

-Va perfecto! Ya verás como mutt termina casándose –mientras se levantaba de la silla, no le gustaba tener a Saeko cerca –Bueno, me tengo que ir, más tarde me comunico contigo para ver cómo puedo acercarme a Shizuru –saliendo de la oficina y dejando a una Saeko muy pensativa.

-Mmmm, esto me huele raro Nao, pero ya caerás, solo es cuestión de tiempo! –Tomando el teléfono para llamar a su secretaria –Podrías comunicarme con Yamada, cuando tengas lista la llamada lo comunicas, gracias! –colgando de nuevo.

Saeko se sentó en su silla de nuevo pensando varias cosas, cuando sonó el teléfono para comunicarse con la llamada que le había pedido a su secretaria.

-Hola Yamada, espero que estés bien!

-Muy bien Saeko, y espero que ustedes también, como esta Natsuki?

-Por el momento está en Fuji trabajando en la nueva moto, espero que cuando esté lista te animes a probarla y darme tu opinión!

-Por supuesto, cuando ustedes digan, más me imagino que no es a lo único a lo que debo el honor de tu llamada!

-Por supuesto, tan deductivo como siempre, el motivo es que quiero que investigues a una persona, requiero tu mayor discreción púes es una persona importante!

-Por supuesto Saeko, sabes muy bien como son mis trabajos!

-Lo sé por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti!

-Y quién es esa persona?

-Es mi futura nuera, Shizuru Fujino!

-Vaya, nada de tonta Natsuki, mira en quien se fue a fijar!

Mientras Saeko hacia una mueca y rodando los ojos.

-Sí, es por ello que quiero saber todo de ella, cuento contigo?

-Por supuesto, en dos semanas tendrás hasta el mínimo detalle de la señorita Fujino!

-Muy bien Yamada, espero tu reporte y gracias, estamos en contacto!

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, esperando que todo saliera a la perfección y pensando que a lo mejor sería bueno acortar el castigo de la peliazul, con dos meses podría ser suficiente para ella. Más todavía lo pensaría un poco más, aunque estaba preocupada por no saber nada de Shizuru, era algo que le preocupaba y el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de Reito Kanzaki, sería un rival muy poderoso para su hija, si este pensaba unirse al juego.

…..u….

Shizuru estaba en la mansión Fujino desayunando en compañía de sus padres, Reito, Haruka y Yukino quienes la estaban visitando porque Haruka tenía una importante reunión en Tokio y pues Reito era un visitante común en la mansión Fujino.

-Y cuanto días piensan quedarse en Tokio Haruka? –mientras serbia un jugo de frutas.

-Todo depende del proyecto de construcción, si es aceptado probablemente más de dos años! –Mientras comía su desayuno.

-Sí, también tenemos que buscar un departamento! –dijo Yukino muy alegre –Me encantaría pasar una larga temporada por aquí, en Fuka no hay mucho que ver –Mirando a Haruka con amor.

-No se puede comparar la isla con esto, aquí todo es modernidad! –Dijo Reito mientras tomaba un bocado de comida.

-Claro, si quieres le puedo decir a mis bienes raíces que te contacte un buen lugar! –Dijo Daki, mirando a las dos y después posando su mirada en su hija, quien estaba muy seria –Que te pasa hija? Tienes días como ida, tienes algún problema? –Mirándola preocupado.

-No papa, bueno no problema, es otra cosa, que hoy resolveré, no te preocupes! –Agarrando su mano y dándole un apretón sonriendo.

Después de dos meses sin que su periodo llegara estaba más que segura de que estaba embarazada, tenía cita en una hora con el ginecólogo para de una vez comprobarlo y así decidir que iba a hacer. Estaba en una disyuntiva de decirle a Natsuki sobre ello o simplemente hacerse cargo ella sola de su hijo.

Pero a la vez pensaba que no tenía derecho de alejarla de un ser que apenas venia al mundo, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, quería saber qué hacer y decidir de una vez, aunque primero hablaría con sus padres ya que estuviera segura, sabía que ellos la ayudarían a decidir lo mejor para todos.

Y a la vez estaba feliz, un pedasito suyo estaba creciendo en su vientre y gracias a dios empezaba a portarse muy bien, pues los mareos, vómitos y demás malestares parecían haber desaparecido, solo tenía un poco de sueño por las tardes, siempre a la misma hora y solo podía quedarse dormida y tranquila oliendo una playera de Natsuki que había quedado en la casa de Fuka y que ella había traído consigo pensando que nunca más la volvería a ver.

Pero el destino le tenía contemplada esa sorpresa desagradable, no podía evitar hacer un mohín cuando recordaba lo que había pasado ese día y como la peliazul la había rechazado, aunque no podía culparla, ya que ella también había tenido la culpa de como la había tratado y esperaba en verdad tener la oportunidad de poder hablar y arreglar las cosas por el bien de su hijo porque él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Hija? Hija, Shizuru que te pasa? –Le dijo Yuri mirándola con preocupación.

-Perdón mama, estaba pensando otra cosa, que me decías? –removiéndose incomoda en la silla.

-Te preguntaba que si ibas a ir con nosotras al centro comercial?

-No mama, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero en cuanto me desocupe las alcanzo, les parece? –Mirando a su vez a las tres.

-Claro, por nosotras no hay problema! –dijo Haruka.

Terminando todos de comer, Reito, Daki y Shizuru salieron rumbo a la oficina dejando a Yuri, Yukino y Haruka en la casa. Cuando llegaron a la oficina Shizuru le dijo al chofer:

-Deje a mi papa y Reito y a mí me llevara a otro lugar por favor! Tengo un cita con un inversionista, en un momento más vendré papa! –Le dijo Shizuru acercándole su maletín.

-Claro hija, suerte! –bajando los dos del carro y Reito haciendo un ademan de despedida, arrancando el chofer y perdiéndose entre el tráfico.

-A donde la llevo señorita? –pregunto el chofer.

-Déjame en el edificio Marchaio! –mirando por el cristal de la ventana los edificios y pensando en que se acercaba la hora de la verdad.

Después de unos minutos en el trafico el chofer llego a su destino, Shizuru bajo del auto y se adentró al edificio, mientras atrás se paró una moto con un hombre, quien bajo también de la moto y la seguía a paso discreto tratando de pasar desapercibido lo más posible.

Shizuru subió al tercer piso y se presentó con la recepcionista:

-Buenos días señorita, soy Shizuru Fujino y tengo una cita con la doctora Youko! –esperando que la secretaria buscar su cita programada.

-Sí, permítame señora Fujino, en un momento más la paso, si gusta sentarse por favor!

Shizuru asintió y fue a tomar asiento, después de unos minutos salió una enfermera y le pidió que la siguiera, la pesaron, le tomaron la presión y le hicieron una prueba de azúcar. Estaba sentada en una cama blanca cuando llego la doctora.

-Buenos días señorita Fujino, a usted desayunado? –le pregunto muy profesionalmente.

-La verdad es que poco, un trago de jugo y un poco de fruta, casi nada! –mirándola un poco incomoda.

-Muy bien, le tomare la muestra de sangre y la madre al laboratorio, creo en una hora podría estar el resultado! –sonriéndole mientras tomaba una aguja y el pomo donde se depositaba la sangre.

Con maestría en unos segundos lleno la muestra de sangre y entro la enfermera para llevarlo al laboratorio.

-Bien ya quedo, ahora a esperar, dígame como se ha sentido, que malestar tiene?

-Pues tenía un poco de vómito y me desmaye una vez, mareos y últimamente he tenido mucho sueño y un poco cansada! Pero ya todo se ha normalizado un poco –Mirando a la ginecóloga.

-Muy bien, desde cuando no le ha llegado el periodo?

-Tengo dos meses!

-Recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones?

-Hace un poco más de dos meses! –un poco roja por la pregunta de la doctora.

-Ha tenido otro embarazo?

-No… yo… era, fue mi primera vez! –Volteando a ver la pared roja.

-No se preocupe, es normal, siéntase usted en confianza de aquí no saldrá nada! –mirándola con entendimiento.

-Ahora se cambiara atrás de ese biombo y se pondrá esa bata por favor, solo quede en ropa interior, para revisar su abdomen y cualquier otro síntoma hágame saber.

Duro un buen tiempo haciendo la auscultación y hacer tiempo para que llegaran los análisis, ya que había terminado le pidió de nuevo que se cambiara y la esperara en la habitación mientras ella iba a buscar los resultados. Después de 20 minutos más llego la doctora cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento con un papel en la mano.

-En hora buena señora Fujino, en efecto está usted embarazada con diez semanas de gestación, muchas felicidades! –hablando con alegría.

Shizuru tomo el papel que la doctora le dio y miro positivo con letras rojas, su vista se nublo por las lágrimas y a la vez sonriendo, no lo podía creer, estaba embarazada!

-Gracias doctora! –mil y una emociones entraban y salían de su cuerpo, quería llorar y a la vez reír, salir corriendo y decirle a sus padres y también a Natsuki, no le importaba, ni quería pensar en ese momento lo que pudiera pasar, solo quería vivir el momento y ser feliz.

-Muy bien, todo está en perfecto orden, le daré estas vitaminas para el cansancio y estas otras para él bebe, tiene que tomarlas para que se desarrolle y crezca mientras este en gestación, no olvide tomarlas por favor!

-Claro que no doctora, muchas gracias!

-De nada y no olvide decirle a mi secretaria que dentro de dos meses tiene la nueva cita!

-Si claro, de nuevo muchas gracias! –saliendo del consultorio feliz.

Pensando en decirle a sus padres cuanto antes y decidir si decirle a Natsuki o dejarlo así, mientras salía del edificio sin pensar en que cada paso que daba era observada por un hombre.

GRACIAS POR LEER...


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpen la tardanza, un poco corto ya que he tenido demasiado trabajo… Gracias por sus mensajes y en verdad espero subir los capítulos más pronto… En cuanto a mutt significa chucho en inglés, es algo que he leído en las pocas historias que he tenido tiempo de leer ya que mi trabajo no me da mucho tiempo, apenas para escribir y pues ya ves que el shild de Natsuki era un lobo, que en realidad es un perro salvaje… por cierto me creerán que no he podido ver el anime completo, espero hacerlo en las vacaciones de navidad jejejje….. En cuanto a sus sugerencias las tendré muy en cuenta… gracias por leer y darse el tiempo de dejarme sus mensajes… espero seguirlas leyendo… gracias.

CAPITULO VIII

Shizuru iba a su oficina, mirando por la ventana mientras sus manos acariciaban su abdomen, se sentía feliz, iba a ser madre y aunque no lo había planeado su hijo recibiría todo el amor del mundo, mientras sonreía para sí.

-Gracias! –bajo del auto y entro en el gran edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de una de las corporaciones más grandes.

-Shizuru, Podría hablar contigo un momento? –pregunto Reito quien la estaba esperando.

-Por supuesto Reito, sígueme a mi oficina –subiendo juntos al elevador y Reito como todo un caballero le dejo pasar primero mientras se inclinaba.

-Te veo diferente, mas radiante y alegre, te paso algo mientras estuviste fuera? –sonriendo a ella en complicidad.

-Realmente sí, es algo inexplicable! –Sonriendo y mostrando su hermosa dentadura mientras se abrazaba a él en su brazo izquierdo.

-Que bien Shi-chan, de seguro encontraste el amor! –siguiendo la picardía del momento.

-Es algo más que eso! –Reito iba a decir que más, pero en eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron para salir ambos, mientras una cabeza roja se les quedaba mirando con curiosidad y tratando de esconderse de la mirada de la morena.

-Demonios mutt, creo que te la están bajando en serio! –mirando como ambos entraban en la oficina de Shizuru todavía abrazados.

Reito y Shizuru tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina, mientras Shizuru sonreía con mucha alegría.

-Vamos, dime que pasa, con esa cara de felicidad me tienes en ascuas! –contagiándose de la alegría de la morena.

-Aun no puedo decírtelo, pero es algo hermoso, cuando lo sepas te darás cuenta del porqué.

-Pues espero que sea pronto porque con esa mirada y la sonrisa nos dará diabetes a toda la oficina –ganándose la carcajada de la morena.

Estaban platicando de negocios cuando Daki entro, quería saber a dónde había ido su hija tan misteriosamente y porque no le había avisado en cuanto llego.

-Shi-chan porque no me avisaste cuando llegaste y porque saliste así, está pasando algo? –mientras la miraba parado en la entrada de la oficina.

-Disculpa papa pero lo olvide completamente y después estábamos tratando un negocio muy serio, me disculpas? –poniendo ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

-Sabes de sobra que si hija, pero dime porque estas tan alegre? –acercándose a ella y tomando asiento a su lado.

-Mmmm, quería que estuviera mama presente pero con tanta curiosidad –mirando a ambos –tendré que decirles –tomando un poco de aire y mirándolos a ambos – Papa, estoy embarazada! –sonriendo porque ambos se habían quedado serios y con cara de no haber escuchado bien lo que decía.

-Ósea, como es eso? –Dijo Daki, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y al mirar que Shizuru iba a decir algo la detuvo con una seña – Bueno no como es, sino que seré abuelo? –preguntando con curiosidad, como si no alcanzara a comprender el acontecimiento mientras Reito estaba impávido mirándola.

-Sí, serás abuelo! –sonriendo al ver las caras de ambos, jamás pensó que una noticia de esa magnitud pusiera a unos hombres como ellos de esa manera.

Daki se paró de una, haciendo que lo siguiera, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la llenaba de besos y bendiciones.

-Hija, es la noticia más hermosa que he recibido en toda mi vida, bueno la segunda, cuando tu mama me dijo que venias en camino, es lo más hermoso que un hombre pueda escuchar.

Mientras seguía abrazándola y de pronto se diera cuenta de que Reito seguía ahí, lo tomo de la mano y también lo levanto abrazándolo también.

-Hijo sal de la sorpresa, serás padre y ya verás que es lo más grandioso del mundo! –mientras lo felicitaba, Reito no tenía palabras para desmentirlo y mirando a Shizuru que le ayudara, pero la morena le hizo señas de que no dijera nada y siguiera el rollo.

-Aunque señorita me hubiera gustado que primero contrajeran matrimonio, solo espero que eso sea antes de que nazca mi nieto, entendido? –mirando a ambos, mientras Reito sin saber que decir solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si papa, lo prometemos, será lo más rápido posible –mientras Reito casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

-Bien, los dejo y más tarde los espero en casa para comer con tu madre y darle la sorpresa, se morirá de la alegría! –Saliendo de la oficina y dejándolos a solas, mientras Reito se sentaba aun sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-Solo será mientras pienso que hacer, gracias por no decir nada! –sentándose junto a él mientras Reito la abrazaba.

-No entiendo nada! –mirando a la nada.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes con que me sigas el juego un rato y ya! –abrazándolo fuerte, Reito siempre estaba para ella en cualquier situación y sabía que le echaría la mano mientras pudiera.

-Bien, sabes que si, tendrás un bebe Shi-chan, que emoción jajajja –parecía que por fin salía del aturdimiento.

-Sí, serás tío Reito! –Sonriendo también.

…u…..

-No necesito estar más en este lugar –mirando la moto de nieve, tenía días pensando salir de ahí y por fin se había decidido, estaba harta del encierro y como ya había acabado con el proyecto no esperaría un minuto más –Sé que mama me dará una tunda pero no pienso esperar a que mande el helicóptero cuando se le dé la gana –saliendo con decisión al aire frió, ya tenía pensado todo y estaba decidida a irse a Tokio en ese mismo momento.

Tomando la moto con decisión, se montó en ella y emprendió el camino, iría al poblado más cercano donde tomaría el autobús que la llevara a la estación tren y después iría a Tokio, no le importaba tardarse más de dos días en recorrer el camino si este la llevaba de nuevo a la civilización y sabía que antes de que llegara su mama sabría que se había ido pero no le importaba ya quería irse de ahí y lo haría sin importarle nada.

Sentía como el viento frió le cortaba la cara, pero no se detendría por nada, en verdad que no entendía por que Saeko y Nao se comportaban de esa manera del estúpida, si pretendía que estuviera ahí encerrada de por vida estaban locas, de ahora en adelante no les haría caso en nada, de todos modos nunca la ayudaban como debería ser, porque tenía que confiar en ellas si nunca la sacaban de un apuro y estaba cansada de esa situación.

Siempre la metían en más problemas en lugar de ayudarla, siempre acababa peor con ellas y ahora estaba decidida a tomar las riendas de su vida pesara a quien le pesara, y haría lo que ella más creía conveniente, si todos se equivocaban ella también tenía ese derecho y más porque era su vida.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos de dio cuenta que estaba perdida, mirando a todos lados para solo ver nieve, mientras tomaba su teléfono y buscaba en gps su posición.

-Lo que me faltaba, maldición! –mirando que el celular no tenía señal.

Se levantó de la moto y camino un poco mientras miraba el celular para ver si ya tenía señal, y así paso un rato hasta que la encontró y monto de nuevo la moto para dirigirse hacia la dirección que el gps le decía.

Después de seis horas se encontraba en la estación de trenes esperando abordar el que la llevaría de nuevo a su casa, mirando como las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos verdes se perdían entre la multitud.

No sabía porque tenía ese sentimiento, desde hace unos días se sentía más sensible y con pensamientos sobre que había estado haciendo de su vida, cuestionándose que quería y como podría lograrlo, se había dado cuenta de lo sola que se sentía.

Desde que había conocido a Shizuru algo se había quebrado dentro de ella, haciéndola pensar que quería para un futuro y aunque deseaba verla sabía que eran como el agua y el aceite, pensaba que nunca tendrían algo bien, pues las diferencias de carácter eran enormes y por no decir de cómo eran sus personalidades.

Todo parecía estar en contra de ellas, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que casi se le va el tren, sentándose en su lugar decidió dormir un poco, para esas horas de seguro su mama ya sabía que no se encontraba en la fábrica, aunque realmente no le importaba el berrinche que hiciera, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en su asiento.

…u….

-Nao, dijiste que todo estaba controlado, Natsuki viene en este momento y todo se está saliendo de control –mirando a Nao sentada en frente de su escritorio.

-Lo sé, que quieres que haga? Así de impredecible es tu hija a veces –tocándose la sien –está a punto de dolerme la cabeza –quejándose.

-Pues más te dolerá cuando te de una tunda por no hacer lo que te dije –mirándola con coraje.

-Lo siento Saeko pero tú sabes que he hecho todo lo posible, además cuando te enteres de lo que pasa creo que ya no importara que haga o deje de hacer –mirándola de reojo.

-Que quieres decir? –hablando mientras se levantaba para quedar cercas de ella.

-Pues que, no creo que tu hija se pueda casar con la Fujino –esperando que no gritara mucho para no acentuar el dolor de cabeza.

-Pero porque dices eso? Acaso me has estado ocultando algo? –levantando la voz lo más que daban sus cuerdas bucales mientras Nao trataba de taparse los oídos.

-No te he ocultado nada, solo que parece que Reito Kanzaki le comió el mandado a tu hija –Mientras caminaba a la ventada esperando que Saeko lo tomara lo mejor posible.

Saeko se recargo en el escritorio mientras sobaba su barbilla y trataba de pensar en posibles soluciones para lo que se avecinaba.

-Mmmm, pues entonces es mejor que mi hija se venga lo más pronto posible para que luche por lo que le corresponde, solo así podremos darle la lucha al Kanzaki ese –mirando a Nao.

-Natsuki viene para acá? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí, no creo que tarde, desde ayer salió de la fábrica –mirando a Nao que un color se le iba y otro se le venía –de hecho no creo que tarde mucho para verla.

-Tengo que irme, si tu hija me ve querrá matarme! –Tomando su bolsa para salir cuanto antes de la oficina –Estaremos en contacto mientras se le pasa el berrinche y te seguiré poniendo al corriente de lo que pasa en la oficina de Fujino – saliendo lo más rápido posible de la oficina.

-De todos modos no escapara de su furia Nao! –sonriendo, y esperando a que su hija entrara en cualquier momento a la oficina.

Pero espero en vano, estaba por oscurecer y Natsuki no se había presentado en ningún momento, recogiendo sus cosas salió de las oficinas y se dirigió al ático esperando que ahí se encontrara su hija.

…u…

Daki se había dado la tarea de preparar una cena deliciosa para darle la noticia a su mujer, mientras se encontraban degustando tan deliciosa cena y platicando, Yukino y Haruka todavía se encontraban en Tokio y Reito también había sido invitado, como el futuro papa no debía perderse de tan grandiosa cena.

-Qué lindo tenerlos a todos juntos, me recuerda los días en Fuka! –Mientras tomaba la mano de Daki.

-Sí, recuerdo los días en las playas y como terminábamos quemados de tanto nadar –sonriendo a las chicas.

Todo estaba muy bien, cuando estaban en la hora del postre Shizuru se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su mama y papa.

-Mama te gustaría tener un pequeño corriendo por toda la casa? –mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

-Nada me haría más feliz! –levantándose para abrazarla, mientras le susurró al oído –Ya sabía que estabas embarazada –Abrazándola fuerte.

-Lo siento por no decirte antes, quería estar segura!

-Shizuru es la noticia más linda del día y de todo el mes, que mes de todo el año, felicidades! –dijo Haruka acercándose para abrazarla seguida de Yukino.

-Y también feliciten al padre! –dijo Daki mientras las demás lo miraban asombradas.

-Yo, este no es necesario! –mirándolas con dudas.

Pero sin pensarlo se acercaron a felicitarlo y estaba muy avergonzado por la situación, sin dejar de mirar a Shizuru quien solo sonreía.

-Pero hija, creo que deberían casarse lo antes posible! –reprimiéndolos.

-No te preocupes mama, se hará cuando sea el momento!

-Déjalos mujer, se hará lo que tengan que hacer y en el momento correcto, Shizuru tiene que hacer lo que es lo justo! –Mirando a su hija quien solo asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

…u….

Natsuki había llegado al ático, y se encerró en su habitación, se había bañado y puesto la pijama pues no tenía nada de ganas de salir a ningún lado de lo cansada que estaba. Le había pedido a la cocinera que le preparara unos sándwich con mucha mayonesa y le pusiera pepinillos.

Tenía días con antojos raros, y tenía que comerlos sino le dolía el estómago. Después de bañarse y cambiarse había regresado a la cocina mientras comía sola, pues la cocinera se había retirado ya que era tarde.

Estaba tan enfocada en sus alimentos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Saeko llego y la abrazo, besando su sien le dijo:

-Qué bueno que estés de regreso sana y salva –mirando lo que comía.

-Gracias a ti no mama, no quiero saber porque no querías que regresara pero te diré algo, de ahora en adelante haré lo que se me plazca y si no quieres me iré de esta casa –comiendo su sándwich.

Mientras Saeko hacia una cara de repugnancia, mirando toda la mayonesa que tenía y los pepinillos que comía, se veía asqueroso, como podía comer esas cosas.

-Creo que te morirás de hambre comiendo eso, y te hará daño tanta grasa! –tratándola como una niña.

-Podría ser, pero tenlo por seguro que lo haré madre! –mirándola de soslayo.

Saeko se quedó mirándola, no sabía si era por los meses de no verla, pero se veía más alta y delgada, de seguro no tenía tiempo de comer y comía puras chucherías, por un momento se sintió mal por ella.

-Como tú quieras hija, solo espero que hagas lo que tienes que hacer y hacerlo lo mejor posible –mientras le acercaba algo de beber, por el momento haría una tregua pero después empezaría el plan b, Nao había fracasado rotundamente.

Saeko calentó la comida en el micro mientras seguía la charla con Natsuki y como le había ido en la fábrica.

-Quedo todo perfecto, es más tuve tiempo de hacer las pruebas por mí misma y deja me decirte que la moto Kuga será un hit, prepárate para tener las mejores ganancias del mercado -hablando con mucha seguridad.

-Qué bueno hija, eso nos dará los mejores dividendos –acercando su plato para cenar con su hija.

Natsuki solo sonrió, no era el momento para decirle a su mama de su estrategia y que por supuesto le daría a ella las mejores ganancias. De ninguna manera estaba siendo desleal, solo estaba tomando lo que era suyo y había luchado por ganar, además si todo salía como pensaba, Saeko también recibiría muy buenos dividendos.

Mirando a su hija comer con tantas ganas y que se encontraba de muy buen humor y calmada le pregunto:

-Has tenido contacto con Shizuru? –tomando un bocado lo más despacio posible.

Natsuki la miro como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas, recordando las fotos que la araña le había mandado y sintiendo coraje por las que le recordaba lo muy cercas que estaba de Reito Kanzaki. Levantándose y recogiendo los trastes para dejarlos en el lavado.

-No sé a qué viene tu pregunta, pero no tengo nada que ver con ella, buenas noches mama! –saliendo de la cocina e irse a su habitación.

Había tratado de no pensar en Shizuru, lo que había pasado y no recordar las fotos que Nao le había mandado pero todo estaba arremolinándose en su cabeza sintiendo de nuevo la necesidad de ver a la morena.

Sabía que si trataba de acercarse las cosas no serían fáciles pues había hecho todo mal, esperaba por lo menos tener la oportunidad de disculparse con ella.

Aunque ahorita tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo irse de juerga y sacar toda esa tensión que tenía acumulado en su cuerpo y la araña le debía mucho.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y no se preocupen este fic sera un poco mas largo... Es que el otro era asi jejejje... como dicen no les agradan las novelas mexicanas y a mi tampoco, de echo ninguna... espero les siga gustando y dejando sus comentarios... de antemano gracias por sus mensajes... saludos y cuidensen!

CAPITULO IX

Por la mañana del día siguiente Natsuki se levantaba muy animada y descansada, ese viaje desde el monte Fuji la había dejado exhausta. Pero ahora se sentía con más energía, muy alegre y con ganas de salir a comerse el mundo.

Se había bañado y estaba cambiándose de ropa, como ya hacia un poco de frio había optado por un pantalón de pana negro con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo tono, y una bufanda en azul rey para contrastar con los otros tonos.

Ya que estuvo lista bajo a desayunar, tenía días que no aguantaba el hambre, en cuanto abría los ojos su estómago le avisaba que tenía que ser alimentado, lo bueno que le gustaba ejercitarse si no ya estaría algo pasada de peso con tanta comida.

-Buenos días Nat, que quieres desayunar? –le pregunto la sirvienta que ya tenía algunos años con la familia y por eso le hablaba por su nombre.

-Mmmm, quiero unos hot cakes con huevo y tocino, un jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche con chocolate y crema de maní y si tienes miel de maple… que hambre tengo! –sonriendo a la sirvienta que la veía como si le acabaran de nacer dos cuernos en la cabeza.

-Todo eso vas a desayunar, acaso te tenían a dieta en Fuji? –mientras hacia el desayuno.

-No, de hecho se me hace raro, últimamente he tenido mucha hambre! –pensando en todo lo que había comido en los últimos días.

Después de unos minutos la sirvienta veía con sorpresa como Natsuki devoraba uno a uno cada bocado de comida y bebía con mucho ánimo la bebida que se había preparado y que con tales ingredientes se veía muy dulce.

-Quieres? –ofreciéndole de tomar.

-No, eso ha de saber muy dulce, no se para dónde se te va todo lo que comes, con esa figura y con la forma de comer deberías tener varios kilos de más –mirándola con envidia.

-Pero también hago mucho ejercicio! –sonriéndole.

Después de haber desayunado y estar más que satisfecha bajo a la oficina, y a la primera que vio en el panorama fue a Nao.

-Maldita araña maléfica, porque demonios me has estado atosigando todos estos días? –agarrándola del cuello y tirándola al piso.

-Calma mutt, te aseguro que solo era un juego! –tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Sí, y tú crees que ya te creí? Quiero que me digas porque demonios has hecho todo eso, si no quieres morir en este momento? –aplastando su pecho con su rodilla.

-Está bien, está bien, pero suéltame, si me matas no podré decirte nada! –tratando de respirar.

-Bien, vamos a mi oficina y si no me convences con tus argumentos prepárate para lo peor, entendiste? –aplastándola un poco más.

Nao solo hizo señas de que le diría todo, mientras Natsuki se levantaba y seguía su camino a la oficina, mientras Nao trataba de regular su respiración poco a poco.

-Dios, estoy perdida! –Siguiendo a Natsuki.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Natsuki le permitió entrar primero y después ella, cerrando la puerta con seguro, no quería ser interrumpida por nadie. Nao tomo asiento en la pequeña sala que tenía la oficina, esperando a que Natsuki la atacara para que dijera toda la verdad.

-Entonces, porque demonios estuviste atosigándome todo el tiempo que estuve en Fuji? –mirando a Nao con ganas de estrangularla.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento pero todo es una treta para que termines con Fujino –pidiendo a dios clemencia pues cuando Saeko se enterara entonces si moriría.

-Y a quién demonios se le ocurrió eso? –Pensando por un momento –No me digas, a mama! –respondiéndose a si misma mientras Nao asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mutt, pero tu madre está obsesionada con casarte –hincándose a un lado de ella –Por lo que más quieras no le digas a Saeko que te dije, tu sabes de lo que es capaz –poniendo sus dos manos juntas y mirando a Natsuki con arrepentimiento.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes –mirándola con duda –Pero las fotos de Shizuru con ese pelmazo de Reito no son verdaderas?

-Algunas sí, quiero decirte que ese o ya te gano con el paquete o está a punto de ganarte, últimamente como que andan muy juntos –sentándose de nuevo a un lado de Natsuki.

Al escuchar eso, sintió un malestar raro en su estómago, queriendo evadir lo que pasaba se levantó y camino hacia la ventana mientras miraba la ciudad.

-Eso es algo que no puedo evitar, recuerda que yo la rechace, así que no tengo nada que decir y ella puede estar con quien quiera –volteando de nuevo a ver a Nao.

-Sí, recuerdo eso, más me dabas otra impresión –tratando de mirar más allá de lo que decía Natsuki –Todavía recuerdo como estabas cuando dejamos Fuka, así que no trates de mentir.

-No es eso, solo que han pasado cosas y creo que era lo mejor, rechazar el casamiento por cuestión de obligación no deja nada bueno –mirando a Nao con sinceridad –Pero te seré sincera, me gustaría conocerla mejor y tratarla, tal vez así me decida –sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Pues ponle ganas porque hay uno por ahí que te está ganando el mandado, y me voy porque tu madre ya no tarda y no quiero que nos vea aquí, pensara lo peor –mirándola con terror.

-Gracias Nao… Oye, vamos al bar el fin de semana, tengo ganas de divertirme –diciéndole antes de que saliera.

-Claro mutt, nos ponemos de acuerdo en la semana –saliendo de la oficina.

Natsuki se quedó muy pensativa, esperaba no fuera tarde para tratar de conocer a la morena, sobre todo que no le guardara rencor por cómo se comportó con ella, aunque ella tampoco se había portado muy bien, porque era tan difícil, ni siquiera ella misma se entendía, sentía algo por ella pero a la vez trataba de reprimirlo por miedo a ser rechazada, más de lo que ya había sido.

No podía negar que sentía una atracción casi instantánea por la morena, ni ella misma entendía el porqué, era como si estuvieran conectadas por algo, algo más allá de lo entendible y necesario, sentía un poderoso sentimiento que iba más allá de lo normal, esperaba que algún día lo entendiera.

…..u…..

-Buenos días Saeko-sama le pedí que nos viéramos aquí para darle lo que he encontrado –dándole un sobre –No es mucho realmente, ya que el asunto en si no ha salido mucho en estos días, solo la he visto con el hombre que viene ahí –mirando de reojo para todos lados mientras Saeko inspeccionaba el sobre.

Saeko miraba las fotografías de Shizuru con Yukino y Haruka, otras con sus padres y las dos últimas con Reito Kanzaki a quien le puso mayor atención, las fotografías en si no decían nada, solo estaban sonriendo y en una de ellas él la llevaba abrazada.

Después tomo el escrito mirando un párrafo en particular, era la nota de una clínica ginecológica de la ciudad, estaba por preguntar algo cuando Yamada le tomó la delantera y de entre los papeles saco una copia de los resultados de los análisis que Shizuru se hizo ese día.

Saeko tomo el papel y sin inmutarse por lo que leyó le dio un sobre de dinero, dejo todo lo demás y solo llevo ese papel y la última foto donde estaba abrazados Shizuru y Reito. Le dio un pequeño arco y se retiró, mientras Yamada tomaba los demás papeles y los hacia trisas.

Saeko llego al carro con el chofer esperando, quien al verla llegar de inmediato le abrió la puerta del coche mientras su jefa entrara en el, en cuanto estuvo dentro rápidamente dio la vuelta haciendo lo mismo esperando la orden.

-Vayamos a la oficina por favor! –la cara de Saeko era inescrutable, la verdad era que esa investigación la había sacado de quicio, como se atrevieron a jugar con tales acciones sabiendo que su hija estaba con otro hombre, que pretendían los Fujino, verle la cara a su familia, pero estaba segura que eso no se quedaría así, nadie se burlaba de los Kuga y en su cara, pagarían cara su osadía.

Saeko no quiso decir nada delante de Yamada, ese problema lo arreglaría ella de manera más discreta, pensando también si decirle algo a Nao ya que de seguro le diría a Natsuki, no sería lo mejor que nadie supiera del embarazo de Shizuru Fujino.

…..u…

Shizuru venía siguiendo a Daki desde el comedor, estaba por salir rumbo a la oficina y no quería que ella fuera, pues se había sentido mal por la noche y es que no le daba mucha hambre por más que quería era un desgano el que sentía y solo quería pasar durmiendo, ya estaba tomando las pastillas que la doctora le dio pero no habían hecho efecto.

-Papa quiero ir a la oficina, el estar embarazada no me exime de hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades, puedo hacer las cosas sin ningún riesgo –mirando a un ceñudo Daki.

-Shi-chan por favor, no te has sentido bien y quiero que descanses –tomándola de la mano y guiándola a sentarse con él en la sala, mientras Shizuru lo seguía con cara de pocos amigos, cuando estuvieron cómodamente sentados Daki le dijo –Hija antes no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte algo, pero viendo lo que esta pasado te lo diré –mirándola con amor –Cuando te concebimos tu mama tuvo muchos problemas para poder terminar el embarazo, sufrimos mucho con tu llegada pensando que no se podría concretar, ya que tu mama había tenido muchos problemas para embarazarse –Shizuru estaba sorprendida por tal revelación –Fueron meses llenos de miedo y zozobra pensando que jamás te tendríamos, cuando al fin llegaste fui el hombre más feliz –la mirada de Daki se cristalizo –Pero tu mama ya no pudo concebir, solo deseo que estés bien, y eso será si te cuidas –dijo por ultimo.

Shizuru entendía la preocupación, había tenido una noche espantosa con dolor y estaba algo inquieta, como si necesitara algo pero no sabía que, el doctor solo le había dicho que reposara y tratara de comer mejor.

-Lo entiendo papa, te prometo que me cuidare y está bien, si tú quieres eso aquí me quedare –sonriendo y Daki le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Te amo hija, ya quiero conocer a mi nieto! –abrazándola muy feliz.

-Lo sé, yo también! –Devolviéndole el abrazo –aunque no te aseguro que será niño!

-Yo sé que es niño, ya lo veras! –Aplastando la punta de la nariz con un dedo –Bueno me voy, cuídate Shi-chan.

Cuando su padre salió, se quedó sentada en la sala preguntándose si debería decirles de una vez la verdad o dejar que el tiempo dijera que iba a pasar, sentía una inmensa necesidad de buscar a Natsuki y hablar con ella, pero no sabía si hacerlo ya que la peliazul en todo ese par de meses jamás había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella, debería de buscarla? O simplemente olvidarse de lo que había pasado.

Pero como podría, tocando su abdomen, tenía un recuerdo formándose en su vientre y que estaría con ella para toda la vida o hasta que pasara lo contrario, sería capaz de darle otro padre a ese niño, aunque no sabía si la misma peliazul se quera hacerse cargo de él, al pensar en ello no pudo evitar que un calosfrió le recorriera el cuerpo, Natsuki sería capaz de renegar de su hijo también, eso jamás lo permitiría, un ser inocente no merecía tal desprecio, tal vez era mejor no decir nada.

….u….

-Buenos días señorita, quisiera una cita con la señora Saeko Kuga! –llegando a la recepción de la corporación Kuga.

-Buenos días, de parte de quién? –tomando la agenda.

-Kanzaki, Reito Kanzaki, quisiera poder verla hoy mismo –hablando fuerte pero educadamente.

-Eso no será posible este día, la señora Kuga tiene la agenda llena –mirando al hombre alto en frente de ella.

Mientras ambos se enfrascaban en una pequeña lucha, Mai observaba la escena, ese hombre en verdad era muy guapo y se veía muy educado, esperando que terminaran la pequeña disputa decidió acercarse para observar de cerca, pero no conto conque la secretaria le pidiera su ayuda.

-Señorita Mai, ayúdeme con el señor, ya le dije que la señora Kuga no tiene tiempo en este día de verlo –rogándole con la mirada de que la ayudara.

-Si ella dice eso, es porque es cierto señor! –dirigiéndose a Reito serenamente.

Reito se quedó pasmado ante la belleza de tal mujer, tanto que no tenía palabras para replicarle algo mientras la observaba discretamente. Recuperándose un poco por tal belleza.

-Disculpe, usted es alguien cercana a la señora Kuga? En verdad necesito hablar con ella urgentemente –mirándola a los ojos.

Tanto Mai como él, se quedaron un poco callados mirándose a los ojos mutuamente, admirando la belleza de ellos en cada uno.

-Sí, soy su mano derecha, si gusta podría pasar a mi oficina y ahí me diría que le pasa –tratando de desviar la mirada un poco.

-Me encantaría!

Mai sonrió y le hizo un ademan para que la siguiera a su oficina, Reito la siguió encantado mirando su hermoso trasero un poco sonrojado, tratando de mirar a otro lado. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

-Que dem….! Que haces tú aquí? –dijo Natsuki mirando con odio a Reito.

Reito no pudo evitar darle una mirada de enojo, Shizuru le había contado todo lo que había pasado, absolutamente todo y sabía que él bebe que estaba esperando era de ella, no podía dejar de sentir odio por esa persona que no quería a su casi hermana, porque Shizuru lo era, habían crecido juntos y habían ido a todas las escuelas, tanto el como ella sabían todo de cada uno.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte, aunque es tonto suponerlo puesto que es la empresa de tu familia! –jactándose de su posición.

-A que vienes? –poniéndose en frente de el con los puños apretados.

Mai al mirar la situación tensa y sabiendo de las explosivas reacciones de Natsuki se apresuró a decir:

-Viene conmigo, es un amigo que viene a visitarme! –mirando de reojo a Reito, quien sorprendido le sonrió, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible –Vamos Reito, sigamos nuestro camino –cruzando su brazo con el de ella para que siguieran el camino a su oficina.

Reito la siguió con un poco de duda, pero no podía dejarla en mal, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con ella y decirle lo que Shizuru no quería, de alguna manera él no estaba de acuerdo en que le mintiera sobre su hijo y aun si no quisiera hacerse cargo, él lo haría, siempre y cuando Natsuki lo decidiera así.

-Disculpa la actitud de Nat, se ve que se conocen y me imagino por quien –haciendo una seña pidiéndole que se sentara en su escritorio.

-También tengo una idea, solo vengo a hablar con Saeko, creo que cuando se entere de algunas cosas ella cambiara de parecer –aceptando el asiento.

-Ella no quera recibirte sino tienes una cita, al menos que me digas directamente a que vienes y yo se lo haga saber.

-Es algo muy delicado, no quiero cometer una indiscreción diciéndolo a quien no debo –mirándola con pena.

-Entiendo, tratare de hacerle saber tu visita y pedirle que te reciba, si en eso solo puedo ayudarte –tratando de parecer desenfadada.

-No, podrías ayudarme saliendo conmigo a comer y poder agradecerte tu ayuda? –sonriendo.

Mai lo miro dudando, pero a la vez con alegría, tal vez podría ser el inicio de una bonita relación de amistad.

-Claro, cuando gustes!

Mientras ellos seguían con su plática Natsuki no evito sentirse molesta por esa visita y que tenía que ver ese hombre con Mai, acaso andaba de coscolino tras de ella teniendo también a Shizuru.

Natsuki iba saliendo del edificio muy molesta cuando se topó de frente con Saeko.

-Nat a dónde vas?

-Al laboratorio, solo iré a supervisar unas cosas y regreso, no tardara más de dos horas, me ocupas para algo?

-Cuando vuelvas me avisas, necesito hablar contigo –Natsuki se le quedo mirando con duda.

-Si quieres puedes decirme ahora –deteniéndose para seguirla.

-No es necesario, ve y cuando vuelvas me avisas, cuídate! –besando su frente y dando la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Natsuki se quedó parada mirando la espalda de su mama mientras se perdía entre la multitud del personal, dando la vuelta para retomar su camino antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Saeko llego a su oficina pero antes de entrar le pregunto a la secretaria:

-Ya llego Mai? –parándose frente a la recepción.

-Si señora Kuga, está en su oficina –levantándose de inmediato al reconocer la voz –Per… -sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir porque Saeko se apresuró a la oficina de Mai.

Saeko dio la vuelta y siguió su camino a la oficina de Mai, sin tocar abrió la puerta, quedando seria al mirar quien estaba en compañía de su mano derecha.

-Mil disculpas, no sabía que estabas acompañada! –sin mostrar arrepentimiento por haber entrado así aunque haya dicho otra cosa, después de todo era la dueña y en eso sacaba Natsuki, tenía un poco el temperamento fuerte y prepotente de su madre cuando sabía que se lo merecía.

-No te preocupes Saeko, de hecho el señor es quien viene a verte a ti, mas no tenía una cita por eso me atreví a recibirlo personalmente –hablando un poco preocupada de como reaccionaria Saeko al tener el enemigo en casa.

-Vaya, usted dirá señor Kanzaki! –mirando a Reito queriendo penetrar su mente.

Pero Reito sabia mover sus piezas cuando así se requería y haría todo cuanto estuviera de su parte para arreglar los problemas que se avecinaban.

-Me gustaría tratar este asunto de manera más personal, si se pudiera señora Kuga! –dándole una mirada de disculpa a Mai.

-Mai es como una hija para mí, así que puede decir todo lo que quiera señor Kanzaki tenga por seguro que lo que se diga aquí quedara como si fuera será mi tumba –mirando a Mai quien solo sonrió ante las palabras de Saeko.

-Bien, si así lo dispone –mirando a ambas mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y mirando como Mai le cedía su asiento a Saeko y ella se sentaba en la silla a un lado de él.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	10. Chapter 10

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que me gusta mucho sus puntos de vista… les diré que no pondré a Reito como pareja de Mai, a mí tampoco me ha caído muy bien aunque aquí la hace de bueno jejejejje… estoy tratando de publicar por lo menos cada semana porque la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, les agradezco la espera… y le he dado un giro a la historia, la verdad me costó pero no quiero que sea tan predecible jeejjeje… espero les siga gustando y muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus mensajes.

CAPITULO X

Natsuki llego a la fábrica donde tenía que supervisar la obra de ensamblado, mientras lo hacía estaba platicando con su nuevo asesor de compras. Quería enterarse como había ido la última negociación entre las empresas que próximamente lanzarían su nuevo prototipo.

Y ese era un lugar neutro para que nadie se enterara de los negocios que había emprendido de manera solitaria, ya que ni siquiera Nao sabia de ellos. Se había conjugado con Nagi Homura para valerse de varias estrategias publicitarias para lanzar su nueva moto.

-Hola Nagi, espero que me tenga buenas noticias, por favor pasemos a la oficina para hablar más tranquilamente! –digo Natsuki guiándolo a las oficinas.

-Gracias Natsuki, realmente te tengo muy buenas noticias! –hablando muy sonriente mientras entraban en una oficina pequeña.

Entraron los dos y tomaron asiento, mientras Natsuki encendía el ordenador que estaba en el escritorio y Nagi sacaba una serie de papeles de su portafolio.

-Como te dije por teléfono hemos ganado varias negociaciones derrumbando por completo las estrategias de Fujino corp. Tenemos por lo menos cinco negociaciones que van a la seguro para lanzar tu nueva moto y las estrategias publicitarias con tu empresa se empiecen a dar a conocer en todo Japón y después a otros países –mirando como la peliazul se movía impaciente en su asiento.

-Me parece muy bien, dentro de cuánto tiempo serian esas campañas publicitarias y en qué lugares? –mientras leía la serie de papeles que Nagi le daba.

-Por eso he pedido verte, me gustaría que tú misma dieras las opciones y sobre todo empezar a construir el eslogan que quieres, tiene que ser de tu agrado puesto que esta marca romperá con muchas otras ya impuestas –tratando de parecer lo más profesional posible.

-Mmmm, pensé que ustedes se harían cargo de la estrategias publicitarias? –hablando con duda.

-Lo haremos, pero quiero que estés lo más metida posible en ello, puesto que será tu nombre el que le dará la vuelta al mundo, tienes que tener tu visto bueno –sonriendo con malicia y sublevando su capacidad empresarial para que se sintiera la mejor y así no decir nada de su ayuda.

Pues de sobra sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, las negociaciones que había tenido para que otras empresas y de otros países quisieran la moto y la vendieran se había hecho bajo engaños y poca ética empresarial, sin que Natsuki supiera nada de ello por el momento.

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra, más quisiera primero tener un referente de las principales ciudades a visitar y en donde se dará el evento para el lanzamiento nacional –pensando en la mejor opción mientras Nagi solo la miraba esperando la respuesta.

….u….

-Mama, donde estás? –entrando a la cocina.

-Que pasa hija? –Saliendo de la despensa con algunas cosas para hacer la comida –Te sientes mal amor? –pregunto preocupada.

-No mama, no te preocupes, es que quería ir a la oficina, en verdad me siento bien –mirando desesperada a su mama –necesito salir de aquí, me siento peor encerrada además ya no tengo ninguna molestia –casi pidiendo su aprobación de rodillas.

-Pero hija, tu papa se molestara mucho si te vas y Reito por igual –observándola con reproche.

-Papa lo comprenderá y Reito no tiene nada que decir, no es nadie –hablando un poco enojada por ser cuidada como una niña.

-Así que Reito no es el padre de tu hijo? –mirándola a los ojos, mostrando que sabía la verdad.

Shizuru iba a tratar de negarlo pero sabía que era demasiado tarde y su mama no dejaba de ser la mujer que la crió y sabía muy bien como era, conocía toda su vida y nadie más que ella sabía de su carácter, así que se dio por vencida ante ella.

-Me imagino que sabes muchas más cosas –sentándose en el desayunador dándose por vencida mientras su madre seguía el gesto y se sentaba en frente de ella.

-Algo, Saeko nos contó unas cosas de Natsuki antes de conocerla y por lo cual nos dio una buena idea que era casarlas, aunque no contamos con el choque de caracteres que tendrían –mientras sonreía –El verdadero padre de ese niño debe estar con él, tratar de que sea así, sin mentiras y si ya que se entere de su existencia y no lo quiera entonces haces lo que quieras, pero primero hablando con la verdad.

Shizuru entendió el mensaje, pero aun así es un poco obstinada, por lo pronto nadie podría hacer que olvidara el rechazo de la peliazul, y por más que quería cambiar la circunstancias sabía que llevaría tiempo hacerlo. Más entendía que ese bebe no tenía la culpa de los problemas que hay entre las dos.

-Lo se mama, te prometo que haré las cosas lo mejor posible, solo dame tiempo y gracias por entenderme –abrazándola.

-Sé que harás lo correcto hija, ahora si quieres ir a la oficina pídele al chofer que te lleve y me avisas cuando estés haya sana y salva –abrazándola también –Y por favor si te sientes mal prométeme que te vendrás cuando antes a descansar.

-Si mama, lo prometo –poniendo los ojos –Jamás pondría en peligro a mi hijo! –tomando su barriga entre sus manos sonriendo.

-Lo sé! –Besando su frente y mirando como la morena se perdía al retirarse para ir a la oficina –Algún día cambiaras ese carácter autosuficiente hija! –sonriendo mientras picaba la verdura.

…u…

-Señora Saeko si estoy aquí es por una cuestión meramente profesional y antes de que su empresa se vea colocada en una propagando de poca ética empresarial –acomodándose en su asiento.

-De que me está hablando? Nuestra empresa jamás ha incumplido su ética y cualquiera en el mundo de los negocios sabe que nuestras negociaciones son siempre sobre la mesa –hablando con enojo.

-No en este caso, de sobra sabemos que Fujino corp. Ha perdido varios negocios por prácticas poco éticas –mientras sacaba de su portafolio varias carpetas y acercándoselas a Saeko para que pudiera mirarlas –Puede ver con sus propios ojos, el avanzado trato de las negociaciones y que sin más fueron desechas por su empresa Corporaciones Kuga –mientras se sentaba cómodamente y le regalaba una sonrisa a Mai.

-No creo que nuestra empresa se vea metida en tan bajas negociaciones –dijo Mai mirándolo con duda –Tal vez se trata de un mal entendido.

-Pues malentendido o no ustedes saben que estas negociaciones son rigurosamente sancionadas por el comité administrativo nacional, explícitamente se dice que nadie incurrirá en prácticas desleales con otras empresas –entrelazando sus manos –Por lo que es importante tratar de llegar a un acuerdo pronto y aceptable para la empresa que represento, Fujino corp!

Tanto Saeko como Mai levantaron sus cabezas para mirarlo, mientras Reito les mostraba una sonrisa perfecta.

-Está claro que se trata de Corporaciones Kuga, mas no se quien está de tras de todo esto –pasándole a Mai las carpetas y las leyera ella misma –Necesito saber quién ha hecho esas negociaciones Mai.

-Si me permite decírselo, está en la última carpeta –quitándole a Mai la carpeta azul y entregándosela a Saeko.

Saeko tomo la carpeta leyendo su contenido una y otra vez, mirando sorprendida el nombre de la empresa y el nombre de la dueña, que lo ponía en letras rojas y mayúsculas NATSUKI KUGA, tragando saliva le paso la carpeta a Mai quien solo pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa.

-Dios Natsuki está de tras de todo esto –dijo Mai mirando asombrada a Saeko.

-También disculpen por entrometerme en eso, si bien Natsuki Kuga está implicada debo decirle que el señor Nagi Homura también está dentro de las negociaciones –mirando a Saeko.

Saeko conocía al tal Homura quien no era bien visto en el mundo de los negocios por sus prácticas desleales y su poco profesionalismo, quien al ver que un negocio no daba los frutos requeridos dejaba de ser partícipe de ellos sin importarle si sus socios terminaban en la ruina, emprendía la huida antes de la tormenta y con todo el paquete monetario.

Lo que no entendía era porque su hija había iniciado negocios con tal adefesio sin decírselo a ella, acaso ya no le importaba la empresa, se sentía de alguna manera dolida y frustrada sin poder entender sus acciones.

Natsuki siempre la tomaba en cuenta para cada negociación y siempre le pedía sus consejos antes de iniciar cualquiera de ellos, porque ahora se comportaba de esa manera, acaso su hija estaba siendo desleal con ella también, se recargo en su silla mientras masajeaba su sien.

-Mai podrías decirle a la secretaria que traiga unos analgésicos y un café, señor Kanzaki gusta algo? –dirigiéndose a Reito quien solo la veía.

-Un vaso con jugo si no es mucha molestia y por favor llámeme Reito, creo que tendremos mucho más en común de lo que usted se imagina! –sentado plácidamente.

Saeko lo miro con un poco de duda, queriendo preguntar a que se refería pero primero necesitaba esos analgésicos antes de proseguir con esa plática.

-Muy bien Reito, Mai por favor trae algo para ti también y dile a la secretaria que no nos interrumpa, como directora legal de esta empresa tendrás un papel muy importante en este asunto –mirando a Mai con cansancio.

-Si Saeko en este momento le diré –saliendo de la oficina, pero antes de hacerlo Saeko le dijo:

-Y por favor localiza a Natsuki, la quiero aquí cuanto antes –tratando de modular la voz con enojo.

Mai dejo la oficina en un silencio sepulcral, tanto Reito como Saeko estaban pensando en posibles estrategias para salir triunfadores en ese negocio, siendo Reito quien tuviera las mejores cartas en sus manos.

-Aprovechando que Mai no se encuentra aquí me gustaría comentarle algo personal, puedo? –mirando a Saeko a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, me imagino que es algo sobre la familia Fujino –recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-Se imagina bien, solo quiero que tome en cuenta lo delicado del asunto y que por ser un delito, su hija puede terminar en la cárcel –hablando con toda la seriedad posible, pues de sobra sabía que la Kuga mayor era un hueso duro de roer.

Saeko se acercó a la mesa y puso sus codos sobre ella, mirando a Reito muy seriamente, pensando por unos segundos que decir y dejando a Reito con duda.

-Se de sobra en que estaría metida mi hija, lo que me parece extraño es que usted me lo diga con cierto sentido –Reito se removió incomodo en su lugar –Digamos, que sabiendo algo que yo no sé y me gustaría que en este momento me lo diga.

-No es nada que usted no sepa, simplemente quisiera que reconsiderada el casamiento de su hija con Shizuru Fujino –Lo último lo dijo con muchos nervios al ver la mirada aterradora que Saeko le dio.

-Me parece una broma que precisamente usted venga a decirme eso, siendo que hasta hace poco usted y Shizuru tienen un romance –No diciéndole que estaba enterrada del embarazo, esa sería una carta bajo la manga que le serviría de alguna manera más adelante.

-No siempre se dice la verdad en los diarios mi señora, si bien Shizuru y yo somos muy unidos, es una unión pura y familiar, la quiero como la hermana que perdí hace años –Reito recordó con tristeza –Mi hermana, Shizuru y yo estábamos nadando en el mar cuando fuimos arrastrados por una ola, desgraciadamente solo pude salvar a Shizuru, cuando regrese por ella el mar se la había tragado –Con los ojos vidriosos recordando uno de los días más tristes de su vida –Desde entonces ella y yo somos inseparables, hemos ido a la escuela juntos y viajado, más para mí es como una segunda hermana y soy lo mismo para ella, jamás habría una relación fuera de ese contexto –esperando que su explicación haya sido bien recibida por Saeko.

Saeko se quedó muy seria, si él no era el padre del hijo que esperaba Shizuru quien lo seria. No sabía si preguntarlo o seguir sobre la marcha, lo que si era raro es que quisiera que Natsuki siguiera con la propuesta de matrimonio, acaso quería que su hija se hiciera cargo del hijo que alguien más había despreciado o ya estaría embarazada cuando estaban tratado de hacer su unión por eso no quiso casarse, entre más pensaba más le dolía la cabeza, estaba por marcar a su secretaria cuando Mai entro con lo que le había pedido, rápidamente tomo la pastilla y la tomo esperando que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias Mai, es usted muy amable –tomando el vaso de jugo y una servilleta que Mai le ofreció.

-De nada Reito, espero que sea de su agrado –sonriendo –Saeko ya hable con Natsuki, está en la fábrica, en un poco más regresara.

…..u….

-Mama acabo de llegar a la oficina, si me cuidare, te amo adiós –colgando el celular y entrando a la oficina de su papa quien al verla le iba a dar una reprimenda pero no lo dejo hablar –Lo se papa, pero me siento mejor y estar encerrada me provoca más desespero, por favor no te enojes –haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, pero a cualquier síntoma me dices para llevarte inmediatamente –no muy convencido.

-Gracias, sabes donde esta Reito? –tomando asiento.

-Salió a un asunto de trabajo –Mirando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, tratando de desviar su atención a otra cosa –Mira, crees que sería mejor cerrar el trato? –ofreciéndole una carpeta con papeles para que lo leyera.

Pero Shizuru no era tonta y se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones, tomando la carpeta y ojeando sin muchas ganas.

–Deberías finiquitarlo, no tiene nada de valor, por qué no me quieres decirme a donde fue Reito? –mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Daki se recargo en su silla, pensando en lo difícil que siempre había sido tratar de engañar a su hija, sonriendo mientras recordaba todo lo que tenía que hacer en navidad para esconder sus juguetes y no supiera que le iba a regalar.

-Fue a Corporaciones Kuga, hay un asunto urgente que tratar y necesitaba ir personalmente –mirándola de soslayo para ver su reacción.

-Y porque no me dijiste a mí, lo hubiera acompañado papa –y de paso mirar a Natsuki, tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla, no sabía porque pero tenía días soñándola.

-No quiero que te involucres más con esa familia –alzando la voz un poco.

-Papa no le eches la culpa a las Kuga sobre la petición de matrimonio, la verdad fue lo mejor para ambas –reprimiéndolo con la mirada.

-No sé, no me gusto la forma en la que se dieron las cosas, a parte nadie hace menos a mi princesa! –sonriéndole.

-Dijiste que aceptarías mi decisión y esa fue la mía, no casarme con ella, así que no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, es más, estará triste toda su vida por lo que perdió, la pobre sufrirá –soltando la carcajada junto a su padre.

-En eso tienes razón, no sabe de lo que se perdió –sonriendo con ella –Y más cuando este encerrada entre cuatro paredes por lo que hizo.

Shizuru dejo de reír al escuchar eso y tratando de parecer lo más despreocupada posible.

-A que te refieres con eso? –haciendo como que buscaba algo de su bolsa.

-Que Natsuki Kuga cometió un fraude empresarial y si no arregla eso con nuestras empresas será encarcelada –observando la reacción de su hija, pero siempre era tan cuidadosa que no miro nada.

-Pues con mayor razón debería acompañar a Reito, necesitamos arreglar esto lo más pacífico posible.

-Confió en que Reito haga una buena negociación, ya sabes que es un gran estratega –mirando el reloj en su muñeca –Tengo una junta en unos minutos, te gustaría acompañarme?

-No, sería muy penoso tener que salir si me dan nauseas o mareos –mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón –te veré más tarde hija, desliéndose de beso –te quedas en tu oficina –saliendo de ella.

-Gracias papa!

Shizuru se quedó consternada, no conocía muy bien a la peliazul pero sentía que nunca se prestaría para una situación de este tipo, tampoco entendía porque se preocupaba por ella, le exasperaba sentirse de esa manera por alguien que no sentía lo mismo por ella. Acaso seria por el embarazo que sentía esa necesidad de estar cerca de ella, porque de otra manera no lo entendía.

…..u….

Saeko y Reito estudiaban los posibles efectos colaterales si se hiciera pública esa situación y por más que pensaban la respuesta era la misma, hacer una unión de las empresas para maquillar el fraude y hacerlo ver como negociaciones futuras para la unión de las dos empresas y eso sería solo si se llevaba a cabo el matrimonio Kuga-Fujino.

Saeko estaba cansada de revisar papeles y entre mas leía mas se daba cuenta de que su hija estaba metida hasta el cuello, había sido una inocente para caer en esa trampa de esa manera, pero no dejaba de ser su hija, la única y el ser más amado para ella y haría todo lo posible para que no pisara la cárcel.

-Solo quiero que me contestes una pregunta, que ganas con que mi hija se case con Shizuru Fujino? –dejando ir la pregunta de una sin siquiera dejar a Reito pensar en que decir.

-Yo no ganaría nada, más bien ustedes se beneficiarían con esta unión y créame que más adelante me lo agradecerá! –Dejando ver su dentadura perfecta –además algo me dice que ese par tiene algo más que solo pleitos!

Saeko sonrió recordando cómo estaban en la oficina el día que Natsuki rechazo a la morena y como se había separado de prisa tratando de ocultar algo, solo esperaba que Reito no se equivocara y en verdad esa unión sería la mejor solución aun sabiendo que Shizuru estaba embarazada, después de todo un hijo no era el culpable de lo que pasaba y si el padre de ese niño no se quiso hacer cargo, sabía que Natsuki lo recibiría con amor. Pero también estaba la forma en la que había tratado a su hija, en verdad se merecía que Natsuki la ayudara después de como la menosprecio en su casa. Estaba en una encrucijada marca mundial y sabía que eso solo lo resolvería Natsuki, seria ella quien tomara la última decisión, lo único que no sabía era si decirle lo del bebe o esperar a que Shizuru se lo dijera antes de casarse.

Lo siento por lo de Mikoto pero no aparecerá por aquí, gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Una disculpa por tan larga demora, pero tengo demasiado trabajo, mas por ser fin de año e inicio … pero ya andaremos por aquí de nuevo… Espero la hayan pasado muy bien esta navidad y fin de año! Gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios… Saludos a todos!

Capitulo XI

Shizuru llego a la empresa en busca de Natsuki, mientras entraba a la gran recepción muchos de los ahí presentes se le quedaban viendo de manera discreta pues la morena se veía hermosa, tal pareciera que el embarazo la hiciera verse más radiante.

Mai iba de paso a la oficina para seguir hablando sobre el asunto de Natsuki, pero al ver a esa mujer tan hermosa espero unos segundos para saber quién era, mientras la observaba discretamente mirando lo bien que le quedaba ese polo rojo y el pelo alto enredado en una coleta dejando ver su estilizado y hermoso cuello, acompañado de un sencillo pantalón de lino blanco y unas zapatillas no muy altas en color rojo, todo haciendo perfecta combinación con sus hermosos ojos rojos, enmarcados con unas perfectas pestañas y cejas bien definidas que le daban un aire más sexi.

-Disculpe señorita, soy Shizuru Fujino y me gustaría ver a Natsuki Kuga por favor –acercándose al mostrador donde estaba la recepcionista.

-Lo siento pero la señorita Kuga no se encuentra en la empresa en este momento, si gusta le puedo hacer una cita para después –hablando mientras acomoda unos papeles en el escritorio.

Mai se dio cuenta de inmediato pues estaba muy cerca de ahí y al escuchar quien era la persona no pudo evitar una sonrisa y hablando en un susurro.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Shizuru, vaya, vaya con Nat, se ve que no pierde el tiempo, es muy hermosa y refinada, con razón Saeko quería que ese matrimonio se diera a como fuera lugar –decidió acercarse, sería mejor si ella misma la llevara con Saeko y ver que pudieran hacer con el problema de Natsuki.

Se acercó a ella, mirando a la recepcionista.

-No te preocupes, me haré cargo de la señorita –diciéndole a la recepcionista mientras Shizuru voltea a verla directamente –Disculpe la intromisión pero si gusta puedo pasarla a la oficina de Saeko mientras Natsuki llega –sonriéndole.

-Se lo agradecería mucho –mostrando una perfecta sonrisa mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-Sígueme, es por aquí –mostrando el camino al ascensor –Saeko esta con Reito en mi oficina, me imagino porque viene –mientras ambas entraban al ascensor y Mai apretaba los botones.

-Puedo saber quién es usted? –mirándola con duda.

-Soy Mai Tokina, encargada de los servicios legales de esta empresa y mejor amiga de Nat –mientras le tendía la mano.

En cuanto dijo el nombre de Natsuki, no pudo evitar un respingo, el solo escuchar nombrar su nombre le causaba un desasosiego que no sabía a qué se debía.

-Mucho gusto, entonces eres cercana a la familia Kuga –mientras se recargaba un poco, el movimiento le causaba una pequeña incomodidad en el estómago, parece que a su hijo no le gustaba viajar en el elevador.

-Sí, te sientes bien? –mirando como Shizuru pareciera a punto de caer.

-Sí, lo siento el movimiento me causa vértigo, ya paso! –tratando de erguirse.

En unos segundos llegaron al piso donde estaba su oficina, mientras entraban mirando a Reito y Saeko hablando y revisando unos papeles que tenían en el escritorio. Reito de inmediato se levantó para saludar a Shizuru con una cara fantasmal.

-Shizuru que haces aquí, le dije a Daki que no se preocupara, que todo se arreglaría de la mejor forma –mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Por tu bien espero que no estés tramando mandar a Natsuki a la cárcel por lo que paso –mirándolo fríamente y refiriéndose por supuesto a lo del embarazo.

Reito pensó fríamente que ese sería un buen punto para terminar con esa treta y hacer que Shizuru se casara con el padre de su hijo.

-Daki me pidió que hiciera lo correcto, la única forma que está, se vea liberada será casándose contigo de otra forma estará en la cárcel en menos de 24 horas –susurrándole al oído.

Shizuru se puso recta mirándolo con malos ojos, pero Reito estaba fraguando muy bien su plan, para cuando esta reunión terminara, ni siquiera Shizuru se daría cuenta de que estaba totalmente a la espera de casarse con la peliazul. Shizuru miro a Saeko y se dirigió a ella para saludarla.

-Hola señora Saeko, un placer volver a mirarla aunque no sea en una buena ocasión –mientras Saeko se levantaba a saludarla de beso, dejando extrañada a la morena.

-El gusto es siempre mío Shizuru, como siempre te ves hermosa –pensando en lo bien que le caí el embarazo y pensando cuantos meses tenia –toma asiento por favor, Mai podrías traer algo de tomar para la señorita.

-No, no quiero nada por el momento, muchas gracias! –pensando en que tal vez le dieran ganas de vomitar o algo así.

Shizuru no permitiría por nada del mundo que la peliazul pisara la cárcel, no sabía porque pero sentía que Natsuki nunca haría nada deshonesto y si ese problema se arreglaba solo casándose con ella, así lo haría, no le importaba ser ella quien se lo pidiera en esta ocasión y si tendría que rogarle lo haría, aunque sabía que con un poco de seducción se arreglaría las cosas.

Sabía muy bien lo que sentía Natsuki por ella y se valdría de eso y otras cosas para hacer que aceptara su proposición aunque también tendría que decirle lo de su hijo, pero primero era lo primero, tendría que convencerla de que se case con ella, que sinceramente no creía que batallaría mucho en eso.

-Bien, entonces en que puedo servirte? –mientras se acomodaba en su silla y mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Que no hay más que buscar en este problema, le pediré a Natsuki que se case conmigo y todo esto estaría arreglado, claro que con esta situación la corporación Fujino se vería un poco mermada –hablando con la confianza que los años le había brindado y las negociaciones que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos años, solo para quitar un poco las ansias que tenia de estar con la peliazul, jamás aceptaría la necesidad que tenia de estar de nuevo junto a ella. Hasta el peor ciego, no vería lo que sentía por Natsuki, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que estaba que se moría por la peliazul.

-Por supuesto, y estaría dispuesta a ceder un por ciento de las ganancias, después de todo seremos una familia! –sonriendo sinceramente a Shizuru.

Sabía desde que la vio que su hija y ella tenían algo más que un simple disgusto, y ahora lo comprobaba, nadie peleaba con tanta seguridad y bravía la libertad de otra y Shizuru le estaba demostrando que sentía algo más que una amistad por su hija, tal vez no se equivocó en querer casarla y ahora por fin ese sueño se le haría realidad, su hija estaría con una buena familia que la acogía por lo que era, no por lo que tenía.

-No me refiero al dinero Saeko, eso es algo que no me importa, lo que me gustaría es una sociedad entre las dos empresas, y no lo hago por mí, sino por mi padre –dudando un poco –Él está un poco inconforme con lo que paso anteriormente y quisiera que de alguna manera se sintiera seguro por lo que pienso hacer, si me entiende? –esperando que así haya sido.

-Por supuesto, me imagino la imagen que se llevó de la tonta de mi hija al comportarse de esa manera el día que se iban a comprometer, y en verdad lamento esa situación –quería que no lo quedara duda de que en verdad era bienvenida a su familia.

Estaba por seguir con su discurso cuando entro Natsuki y su mirada se posó entre las tres personas que estaban en la oficina de Mai, pero al final solo tuvo ojos para la hermosa morena que se veía maravillosa, trato de desviar un poco la mirada pero no podía, se sentía como una pequeña lata que era atraída por un imán enorme.

Mil y una emoción se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, hasta había olvidado respirar y el cerebro se había apagado dejando solo a su corazón que ensordecía a sus oídos como el tic-tac de un reloj, de pronto Shizuru volteo a ella dejándola con la boca seca, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta provocando que casi se ahogara, sus ojos se cruzaron y el brillo en ellos aumento, sentía unas ganas enormes de correr y abrazarla y nunca, nunca dejarla ir.

-Cof, cof –tosió Saeko tratando de atraer la atención de ambas que se habían quedado en silencio mirándose como si fuera la primera vez. Podía recocer perfectamente el amor que se tenían, aunque ninguna de ellas por el momento lo supieran. Sonriendo para sí, sabía que ese sería un matrimonio que duraría toda la vida, si nada más lo impidiera. Dejaría que las cosas se dieran por si solas y esperaría a que la misma Shizuru le diera la noticia de su embarazo.

-Perdón mama, pero que es esto, ¿porque están aquí? –tratando de desviar un poco la mirada a su mama.

-Bueno eso es algo que Shizuru te dirá, Reito que te parece si las dejamos solas y seguimos con esta platica en mi oficina? –mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

-Por supuesto Saeko, espero que todo salga a la perfección! –levantando sus pulgares a las dos.

Natsuki lo miro como si le estuviera saliendo dos cabezas, en unos segundos las dos quedaron solas, Shizuru se levantó tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible pero su hijo se movía de manera extraña causándole un poco de mareo, se sostuvo agarrándose del respaldo de la silla mientras trataba de que su estómago se relajaba de nuevo.

Natsuki se sentía muy nerviosa, tener en frente a la morena y peor vestida de esa manera, la ponía en un estado de total desesperación. Quería moverse y tomarla entre sus brazos y poder sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, tenía mucho que no la veía y los recuerdos abarrotaron a su mente.

Estaba debatiéndose entre acercarse o no, cuando de pronto miro como se tambaleo un poco, sin pensarlo se acercó y la tomo en sus brazos. Despacio rodeo su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, oliendo ese aroma que evocaba hermosos recuerdos, cerro lo ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza con la de la morena.

Shizuru se sentía tan feliz de tenerla cerca, como por arte de magia el malestar había pasado, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la peliazul, podía escuchar los latidos pausados de su corazón que la relajaba, el aroma a fresco la envolvía, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos.

-Te sientes bien? –pregunto Natsuki de manera tierna.

-Sí, lo siento es que me levante muy rápido –quería moverse pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía, sentía el aliento de la peliazul en su cabello.

Las dos estaban en el mismo dilema, si deberían separarse o seguir así, pero mientras lo pensaban las dos disfrutaban de la cercanía, Natsuki empezó acariciar su espalda, subiendo por sus cabellos y regresando otra vez al punto de partida, mientras la morena cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del momento.

Shizuru se separó un poco, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho tratando de separarse, Natsuki sintió el movimiento y se movió un poco también, quedando las dos de frente mirándose a los ojos, verde y rojo se cruzaron perdiéndose en lo profundo de su miradas, Natsuki bajo poco a poco su cabeza mientras la miraba, dándole tiempo de separarse si quería, pero la morena no se movió un milímetro esperando que sus labios se unieran.

Natsuki planto sus labios en los de ella, moviéndolos despacio, saboreando el momento, sus alientos chocaron, calientes y dulces, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí, mientras el beso se hacía más intenso, haciendo que ambas perdieran la cordura, hasta que su cuerpo les pedía respirar de nuevo, se separaron un poco pero sin dejar de darse pequeños besos hasta que Shizuru hablo.

-Cásate conmigo, quieres? –mirando la cara sorprendida de Natsuki, observando como sus ojos verde jade se movían de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en la respuesta. Ella misma se sentía tan rara, sentir su cuerpo dándole calor, abrazándola de esa manera le removía todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo, tenía una necesidad inmensa de estar con ella, de no separarse nunca, de estar abrazada a su cuerpo dándole esa protección que sentía en ese mismo momento, sentir su respiración la calmaba de una manera tan extraña.

Los segundos pasaban mientras Natsuki pensaba una y mil cosas a la vez, pero lo único que estaba presente en ese momento y de manera real era la forma en que la morena se pegaba a su cuerpo, como se sentía ella. Quería estar para siempre así, abrazándola, sintiendo su cuerpo, recibiendo su olor y la manera en que se pegaba a ella, se sentía tan bien tenerla cercas, era lo que más había deseado en esos días y ahora que la tenía cercas no la dejaría ir, sabía que las cosas no habían empezado bien, pero si estaba con ella en ese momento era por algo y no iba a perder la oportunidad otra vez.

-Sí, cuando tú quieras! –Mirando la hermosa y radiante sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la morena –Eres tan hermosa y te ves, no sé, algo más hay en ti desde la última vez que te vi –mientras le sonreía de manera muy especial.

Shizuru se quedó en silencio, mirándola directamente, sería posible que Natsuki sintiera a su bebe, que pudieran comunicarse sin aun saberlo. Esa idea le dio calor a su corazón, si fuera así, Natsuki lo querrá como a ella misma, de alguna manera se sentía inmensamente feliz, quería decírselo en ese mismo momento, estaba segura que si lo supiera se casarían ahí mismo. Pero de alguna manera mejor decidió que sería después, primero era casarse, sonriendo se acercó a ella y le planto otro beso.

Esta vez era Shizuru quien la besaba con ternura, moviendo sus labios con maestría, mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cuello de la peliazul, acariciando la base de su cráneo mientras soltaba un suspiro, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, no podía parar de besarla y pegarse a su cuerpo, quería fundirse de nuevo en ella y calmar esa necesidad de la cual era presa en esos momentos, las dos estaba irremediablemente presas una de la otra.

La necesidad era tan grande que ninguna de las dos pensaba en donde estaban, Saeko entro a la oficina pues había olvidado unas carpetas. Sonriendo al mirar la escena, ella nunca se equivocaba y estaba segura que había algo, que ahora constataba pues ese beso no se lo daban dos desconocidos.

-Cof, cof! Siento interrumpirlas chicas, pero me he olvidado unos papeles –sonriendo la manera posesiva en que Natsuki no dejaba que Shizuru se separara de ella.

-No te preocupes mama, y serás la primera en saber la buena noticia. Nos casamos! –sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras seguía abrazada de la morena y besaba su cien, correspondida por Shizuru al mostrar una gran sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

-Vaya, batallaste enormemente para convencer a mi hija Shizuru! –riendo con la morena.

-Lo sé! –Mientras se abrazaba a la peliazul –La verdad me alegra que haya sido así, aunque le hubiera rogado si hubiera sido necesario –mientras Natsuki la miraba sorprendida y Shizuru sonreía a ella con ternura.

En verdad le hubiera rogado, de que se había perdido, hubiera sido genial, aunque le daba más gusto que haya sido así, de alguna manera no quería perder más tiempo sin estar a su lado, una vez más la imperiosa necesidad le ganaba.

-Pues, prefiero que sea así, no quiero perder mucho tiempo para estar juntas! –mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Saeko se acercó a ambas y las felicito, el mirar a su hija con esa sonrisa era más que suficiente para ella, después de todo lo que Natsuki había sufrido en su vida por ser diferente, ese momento la recompensaba y sabía que la morena le daría la felicidad tan deseada a su hija, como ella se la merecía.

-Solo le pediría que no dijera nada por el momento, quiero decírselo a mis padres antes que a nadie más – mirando a la peliazul y después a Saeko.

-Por supuesto, déjame saber cuándo este todo listo para ponernos de acuerdo en los preparativos de la boda –tomando de la mano a su hija, quien la miraba extasiada de felicidad.

-Podría ir contigo, me gustaría ser también la portadora de esta noticia y que tus padres sepan que en verdad ha sido porque nosotras lo hemos decidido –mirando a la morena con cariño.

.Por supuesto, nada me daría más gusto que me acompañes –sonriendo a las dos.

-Bien, si todo está dicho lo haremos lo más pronto posible –mirando a Natsuki –hija dile a Mai que por favor venga!

-Claro mama, ahorita vuelvo –mirando a Shizuru y soltando su mano poco a poco mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Saeko no perdió el tiempo pues sabía que en pocos minutos su hija regresaría.

-Solo te pediría que no le hagas daño a mi hija y cualquier cosa que tengas que decirle, lo hagas antes de la boda, cualquier cosa que sea, estoy segura que ella lo entenderá –tratando de no parecer indiscreta.

Shizuru escucho extrañada, reflexionando a que se refería, y pensando que era muy pronto para que supiera algo sobre el embarazo, aunque de antemano sabía que su futura suegra era una persona muy inteligente y que se valdría de cualquier cosa para proteger a su hija.

-No se preocupe Saeko, puedo asegurarle que jamás le haría daño a su hija, ella será alguien muy importante en mi vida –su mirada se clavó en la de Saeko, esperando que por sí misma viera la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Algo me dice que confié en ti, y eso es lo que haré –estaba por decirle algo más cuando Natsuki entro seguida de Mai sin dar tiempo a más.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	12. Chapter 12

Bien, se me ha hecho muy difícil escribir, puesto que es muy poco el tiempo que tengo libre en estos días y más con una pequeña distracción de la compañera de "La selección" jejejje De antemano les agradezco sus mensajes, los leo todos y en verdad son un aliciente para seguir con esto, sin ustedes no seriamos nada…. Muchas gracias por leer y saludos a todos! Gracias!

Natsuki mira de Shizuru a Saeko, mientras Mai solo esperaba las indicaciones. Saeko miraba a su hija un poco tímida así que decidió darle una pequeña ayudadita.

-Hija, porque no invitas a Shizuru a merendar, de seguro no ha tenido tiempo de hacerlo –mirando a las dos.

-Claro, te gustaría ir Shizuru? –mirando a la morena con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, con gusto! –asombrada por la situación y dando se cuenta de lo inocente que era.

-Entonces vamos! –levantando su mano sin pensarlo y tomando la de Shizuru, era un acto tan natural.

Shizuru tomo su mano, despidiéndose con un ademan de Saeko y Mai, se sentía tan bien ir de la mano de ella, mientras de reojo observaba el caminado de Natsuki. Con paso tranquilo, saludando a quien se encontraba de manera seria, pero educada.

Sus jeans se ajustaban a su cuerpo delgado, de manera sexy y la playera de algodón blanca sencilla, un poco oculta con el saco sastre, se miraba fresca y cómoda. Y su hermoso pelo negro que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y ese aroma fresco que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-Shizuru?

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando habían llegado al restaurante de la empresa, era espacioso y muy limpio, en esos momentos solo se encontraban unos pocos comensales quienes estaban absortos en su comida.

-Perdón no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado! –observando donde había un buen lugar para charlar con la peliazul –Que te parece si nos sentamos al lado de la ventana?

-Claro, pero primero tenemos que pedir la comida, vamos por aquí –Acercándose al mostrador para mirar que tenían de comida –Vaya, todo se ve riquísimo!

Shizuru solo podía hacer una mueca por el olor, apenas tenía un par de meses y los malestares todavía no habían menguado. Mientras la peliazul no sabía que decidir para almorzar.

Después de unos minutos Natsuki llevaba consigo una charola llena de platillos, todo se le había antojado, así que llevaba un poco de todo y un tarro de su adorada mayonesa, para asombro de la morena que la miraba con un poco de repugnancia.

Natsuki dejo todo en la mesa y se apresuró a mover la silla a Shizuru, acomodándola después y tomar una servilleta y ponerla en su regazo, para después tomar otra silla y hacer lo mismo con su servilleta.

-Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado, a mí me gusta mucho lo que hacen –sonriendo mientras tomaba el tarro de mayonesa y le untaba a todo lo que tenía en frente, mientras Shizuru se removía un poco incomoda en su regazo.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que la peliazul comiera tanto, y lo que es peor, que le gustara tanto esa cosa blanca y con olor repugnante. No le quedaba más que aguantarse y rezar porque su hijo no la hiciera sentir incomoda. Mientras trataba de comer miraba a la peliazul de reojo, tratando de ser discreta para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

-Disculpa pero desde un tiempo atrás, tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer una vaca entera y antojos medios raros –sonriendo mientras le daba una mordida a la tostada con mermelada y crema de maní –Si no fuera porque hago ejercicio creo que ya fuera la vaca –soltando una carcajada.

Shizuru la miraba sorprendida, pensando en si sería posible que los antojos le dieran a la peliazul en vez de a ella, haciendo un mohín, no sería justo, también debería tener las náuseas. Tomo otra tostada y le unto un poco de mantequilla, no creía posible que pudiera comer algo más elaborado.

-Por lo menos tienes buen apetito, y la verdad que no se te nota un gramo de más –A ella le quedaban siete meses para aumentar una gran barriga, un poco afligida por ello, pero sabría que valdría la pena, poniendo una mano sobre su aun esbelto y bien formado abdomen.

-Tú, estas formidable, te ves hermosa, como si algo te hubieras hecho –un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero no dejo de verla a los ojos. Shizuru se sonrojo un poco también, le gustaba que Natsuki la viera con esos ojos.

-Gracias, tal vez el clima me hace sentirme bien –tratando de cambiar el tema –Crees que sería posible si lleváramos esto más tranquilo?

Natsuki dejo de comer, acaso en tan poco minutos había cambiado de parecer otra vez, no pudo dejar de sentir un pequeño dolor en su estómago.

-Ya has cambiado de parecer otra vez? –tratando de no mirarla con reproche.

Shizuru se dio cuenta de la mirada dolida, y se sintió mal por ello en el mismo momento.

-No es lo que piensas!

-Entonces que es? –mirándola muy seriamente, mientras hacía a un lado el plato de la comida.

-Mmm… es un poco embarazoso decirlo –Tratando de no mirarla directamente a los ojos, bajando la miranda y mirando hacia otro lado –Pero me gustaría conocerte más, no quisiera equivocarme con esto, no es algo que debamos tomar a la liguera.

Natsuki sonrió al escucharla, de alguna manera le gustaba que pensara en ello, era como si en verdad le importara lo que pudiera pasar entre las dos.

-Me parece muy bien, a mí también me gustaría conocerte más que solo teniendo sexo! –Al mirar la cara anonadada de Shizuru se pegó mentalmente y sabiendo que era tan tonta como para decir eso, así sin más. Pero es algo que no podía evitar, siempre era así de sincera y no pensaba las cosas hasta que ya estaban dichas –Perdóname, yo no quise ofenderte.

Shizuru sonreía, eso era algo que le gustaba, su padre siempre le decía que si alguien era honesto y confiable siempre diría las cosas como eran y Natsuki era así, franca y muy sincera.

-No te preocupes, después de todo tienes razón –aun no entendía el porqué de su actuar, porque esa persona que tenía en frente le había hecho perder la cordura que siempre llevaba puesta en cualquier cosa que hiciera –Yo también quisiera conocerte más que en esas situaciones!

Natsuki empezaba amar la forma en que Shizuru se sonrojaba, como se apretaba el labio inferior cuando se sentía nerviosa, estaba segura que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de esas acciones.

-Vaya, vaya mutt, de seguro cupido se terminó las flechas contigo, estas babeando! –Sentándose a un lado de la morena y poniendo su brazo derecho sobre su cuello –Vaya, sí que tienes a tu perrito babeando Shizuru.

-Cállate Nao! –quitando el brazo de un jalón.

-Me imagino que ese es tu verdadero nombre y tú eres?

-La mejor amiga, casi hermana de Natsuki y debo decir también que su defensora –tratando de advertirle que no le hiciera daño a su amiga.

Shizuru sonrió, en verdad se alegraba de que alguien cuidara de la peliazul, al principio pensó que esa pelirroja sensual era algo más que una simple amiga, pero ahora veía que realmente eran como familia, cosa que le agrado más.

-No te preocupes Nao, lo que menos quisiera es hacerle daño a Natsuki!

-Eso espero.

-Ya deja eso Nao, para que estés tranquila, Shizuru y yo hemos decidido casarnos, pero antes nos conoceremos un poco más y ya verás que todo lo que ha pasado es eso, cosas del pasado –tomando la mano de Shizuru entre las de ellas.

-Así es, no tiene por qué preocuparte Nao, te aseguro que esto es para bien de ambas.

-Bien, me alegro por las dos entonces, después te veo mutt, y en verdad espero que sean felices y que hagan las cosas bien! –levantándose de su asiento, guiñándole un ojo a Natsuki para después saliendo del comedor.

Después de unos minutos más, platicando de cómo era trabajar en una empresa tan grande y de que Nao se había ido, acompaño a Shizuru al baño, mientras se aseaba Natsuki la observaba de manera discreta, como tomaba un poco de agua con las palmas de sus manos y la ponía en su rostro, y después un poco más para enjuagar su boca, mientras Natsuki hacia lo mismo.

Tomo una servilleta y se limpió un poco el rostro, Natsuki se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada de maquillaje, sus largas pestañas y ese color un poco rosado en sus mejillas era real y no sabía porque, pero le alegraba mucho.

De pronto se sintió muy valiente y hasta decidida de que esa mujer tan hermosa se haya fijado en ella, todo eso le daba valor para atreverse hacer lo que tenía pensado. Shizuru termino de asearse y se acercó a la peliazul quien también había terminado de hacerlo, sonriéndole y tomándola por sorpresa.

Natsuki la tomo por la cintura mientras se acercaba lentamente, mirándola a los ojos con un brillo travieso; Shizuru no se opuso, al contrario también se puso cómoda mientras sus labios recibían los de la morena, un poco helados y dulces, fue un beso tierno, lento y húmedo. Los brazos de Shizuru descansaban en el cuello de la peliazul, mientras que Natsuki paseaba sus manos lentamente por su espalda, acariciándola delicadamente y haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Me encanta este comienzo! –le dijo sin separar sus labios, volviéndola a besar.

A Shizuru no le quedó más que responder a su beso, mientras los dedos de su mano se metían en la cabellera sedosa, dándole un tierno masaje, provocándole un gemido ahogado en la peliazul.

Estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta, y las disculpas de las personas que entraron y salieron en el mismo instante, sacándole una carcajada a la peliazul.

-Lo siento, creo que no es el mejor lugar –tomando su cara con ambas manos y plantándole un beso en la frente –Vamos a salir, creo que habrá muchos cotilleos después de esto.

-Bueno, así sabrán que la hermosa y jefa Natsuki está ocupada y apartada –haciendo como que pensaba en ello –Creo que eso me conviene!

-Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras celosa!

-Claro que no, pero es bueno que sepas que hay alguien en tu vida.

Después de una larga despedida en el recibidor de la empresa Shizuru se fue a las oficinas de su padre, quería hablar con él lo más pronto posible y dejar en claro la situación de una vez, aparte de tener que confesarle quien era el padre de su hijo.

-Entonces Reito no es el padre de tu hijo? -recargándose en la silla –Por dios Shizuru que clase de hija tengo y tus valores?

-Solo he estado con una persona y es el padre de mi hijo, jamás he dejado mis valores de lado padre! –se merecía que pensara eso de ella, era vergonzoso pero no se arrepentía, después de estar casi toda la mañana con Natsuki estaba segura que sentía algo más que un simple capricho. Al principio pensó que era así, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no lo era.

-Perdona hija, tu sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si crees que ella, Natsuki puede ser lo mejor para ti, para mi está muy bien.

-Gracias padre, te puedo asegurar que es lo que me hace feliz en estos momentos –abrazándose a él.

-Si no queda más remedio! –sonriendo y apretándola a su pecho –siempre serás lo más importante para mi hija, y ahora mi nieto!

Shizuru se sintió reconfortada por todo, sentía que los problemas habían terminado, bueno ahora solo quedaba decirle a Natsuki de su hijo y eso sería todo, problema resuelto y a vivir felices.

Natsuki entro a su oficina, tomo asiento tras su escritorio y se recargo en el, sintiéndose muy feliz, jamás había pensado que Shizuru fuera quien la buscara y para empezar una relación formal. Quería olvidar el frió inicio en Fuka y concentrarse en la relación, pero recuerdos viejos vinieron a su mente, cuando entrego su corazón por primera vez, cuando sintió por primera vez esa felicidad propia de los enamorados, cuando el resto del mundo no importaba y solo eran ellas dos.

Un dejo de tristeza se apodero de ella y se cuestionó que tan real era lo que estaba pasando, no era fácil para ella abrir su corazón pero la morena se lo había ganado sin darse cuenta. Valoro la situación, en que momento paso, si bien no tenían mucho que se conocían como podría ser posible que sintiera todo eso por una persona a quien era obvio no conocía nada.

Tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez, esa era la única verdad, no quería volver a pasar otra vez por la vida con el corazón roto, quería salir corriendo y no volver atrás, pero había algo que la hacía sentir valiente y esa era en definitiva Shizuru Fujino, esa mujer que la estaba volviendo loca, que ni siquiera Alissa había hecho que alguna vez pensara en cruzar los fuegos y mares solo para verla sonreír.

Esa mañana-tarde con la morena la hizo sentir como nunca jamás, quería volver a repetir cuanto antes esos momentos, sentirse única y amada, dejarse llevar por la química y los sentimientos que le provocaba cada vez que la tenía cercas.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Saeko entro y tomo asiento en la sala de su oficina. Sonriendo al mirar a su hija ida pero con una feliz sonrisa.

-Me imagino que estás pensando en Shizuru?

Natsuki brinco del asiento provocando que cayera al suelo con estrépito. Levantándose al momento mientras se sobaba las pompas. Saeko soltó la risa, revolviéndose en el asiento.

-Demonios mama, avísame cuando vayas a entrar!

-Pero te llame dos veces y no respondiste, me imagino porque? –Sonriéndole –Creo que te ha pegado duro el amor!

-Por favor mama, deja de avergonzarme –caminando a la sala y tomando asiento junto a ella –La verdad es que me siento muy enamorada mama, como nunca lo sentí de Alissa, para serte sincera!

-Me alegro que "esa" haya quedado en el pasado hija, no te merecía, tu eres una gran chica y sé que… -pensando bien lo que diría- sé que Shizuru te hará muy feliz, es una gran mujer!

-Lo se mama, ella no me desprecio cuando supo de mi condición y de hecho creo que le fascino! –sonriendo como tonta.

-A que te refieres? –un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Pues, mama yo… es un poco vergonzoso, yo… tuve sexo con Shizuru! –Ya lo había dicho, con pena pero salió y de alguna manera se sentía mejor, se acabaron las sorpresas –Y ella se sintió muy a gusto con ello.

-Dios mío! -Saeko se levantó, mientras pensaba en lo que su hija le estaba diciendo, tratando de pensar en ello –Hace cuánto de eso?

-Algunos dos meses o un poco más, porque? –mirándola con duda.

Saeko se detuvo en su caminar, mientras pensaba, una y otra emoción se paseaba en su rostro mientras Natsuki solo la veía con preocupación. Saeko se sentó con calma pensando en si sería posible que ese niño que esperaba fuera de su hija. Y de pronto su rostro se ilumino, claro que era de Natsuki si no nunca se casaría con ella. Levanto su rostro y abrazo a su hija que la miraba muy extrañada pensando en qué demonios le pasaba a su progenitora mientras le devolvía el abrazo con igual entusiasmo.

Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

Antes que nada una disculpa por la enorme espera, se que no tengo perdón de dios jejjejeje... La buena noticia dentro de lo que cabe es que ya se acerca el final, pero no os preocupéis ya tengo mas ideas para otros fic, lo difícil es escribirlas jajajjajaa... pero bueno, haré lo posible por hacerlo.

y no me puedo ir sin agradecerles los comentarios que dejan, en verdad se los agradezco muchisimo.. a ustedes que siempre están al pendiente mil gracias... saludos y un abrazo para todas!

.

.

CAPITULO XIII

.

Casi eran las 8 de la noche cuando el timbre de la puerta de la mansión de los Fujino sonó, rápidamente un sirviente fue a abrir, la hermosa peliazul se perdía entre un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, vestida con pantalón de vestir y una blusa azul rey que realzaba la blancura de su piel y sus hermosos ojos.

El sirviente la hizo pasar al recibidor mientras iba a avisarle a Shizuru, en la espera Natsuki se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo habían tomado la noticia los padres de la morena y de hecho ni siquiera se habían comunicado, pensando que no se iría de ahí sin el número de celular, tenía que comunicarse con ella de alguna manera.

Shizuru entro al área de recibidor y al mirar el enorme ramo soltó un jadeo, eran hermosas, pero era más hermosa quien las obsequiaba. Parada en medio de la pequeña sala y vestida de esa manera fue lo que le quito el aliento.

-Hola de nuevo! –con una sonrisa que envidiarían los ángeles.

Shizuru solo le sonrió y se acercó a ella dándole un beso en los labios, le parecía tan normal y necesario.

\- Gracias, están hermosas! –le dijo la morena.

-Haz que la pongan en agua! – sonriendo.

Shizuru no le dio respuesta, tomando el ramo le hablo a un sirviente quien rápidamente llego, entregándole el ramo y dándole instrucciones –Ponlo en agua y en mi cuarto por favor – mientras se volvía a la peliazul tomándola de la mano.

-Gracias, están hermosas! –tanto como tu pensó.

Natsuki la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a ella, y Shizuru solo disfruto de la cercanía, ambas tenían esa necesidad de estar cerca una de la otra, era como si fuera lo único que necesitaran para vivir. No había palabras, no la necesitaban, sus cuerpos y la respiración de ambas era la comunicación que necesitaban en esos momentos, pero como todo, en algún momento tenía que acabar.

-Cof, cof, lo siento por interrumpir pero la están esperando para la cena –les informo el sirviente.

De mala gana se separaron y tomadas de la mano, Shizuru la guió al comedor donde esperaban los padres de la morena. Fue una cena tranquila, tanto Natsuki como Shizuru reían y platicaban con los padres de esta. Natsuki pudo darse cuenta que eran una familia muy unida, envidiaba de buena manera esa relación con su padre, ya que ella nunca tuvo la figura paterna.

Después de cenar se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde siguieron con la plática y una taza de té, aunque Natsuki prefirió una copa de vino tinto, pues no era muy asidua al té como la morena. Estaban de lo más tranquilas cuando el padre de Shizuru dejo caer la bomba.

-Entonces cuando será la boda? –mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita de centro.

-Papa hemos decidido conocernos primero y después casarnos –tratando de dejar en claro que nadie se interpondría entre sus decisiones –Creemos que es lo más conveniente por el momento –mirando a Natsuki que solo asintió en aprobación.

-Pues creo que debería ser lo más rápido posible, en tu condición no deberías esperar mucho si…. –pero no lo dejaron continuar.

-Por favor amor, creo que eso lo tienen que resolver ellas, ya están lo suficientemente grandes para saber cuándo darán el paso –dijo su mama al mirar que estaba a punto de descubrir el embarazo de la morena –Deja eso en sus manos, ya verás que pronto darán el paso –sonriéndole a ambas.

-Bueno, en vista de que eso llevara tiempo, será mejor ir a descansar o podemos ver una película antes de dormir –dándole la mano a su esposa.

-Perfecto, así dejaremos a solas a este par para que platiquen y se pongan de acuerdo lo más pronto posible –dándoles un guiño de estar de su lado.

-Bien, Natsuki espero que pronto se decidan –estrechando su mano con la de la peliazul.

-Por supuesto, que no le quepa duda que pronto llegaremos a un acuerdo –tomándolo de la mano también.

Shizuru temía que su padre dijera algo más comprometedor, pero solo asintió y se acercó a ella para darle el beso de las buenas noches, su mama hizo lo mismo y en unos segundos estaban solas.

-Te parece si vamos a la sala de entretenimiento y vemos una película o alguna serie? –le pregunto a la peliazul quien se quedó pensando.

-Tienes vídeo juegos? –mirando directamente a sus ojos, que se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Ara, acaso Natsuki es una de esas personas enajenadas por los juegos, tan grande que esta!

-Noo, si quieres vemos una película –tratando de cubrir su rubor, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo vídeo juegos –sonriendo al mirar a la peliazul actuando como si fuera una niña descubierta al querer tomar unos caramelos –Pero te prometo comprar uno para cuando vengas.

Ganándose la sonrisa de la peliazul, le dio de la mano para ir a la sala, tenía unos grandes y cómodos sillones y una gran pantalla de plasta con diferentes estantes llenos de películas, música y libros.

-Que te gustaría ver.

-La verdad no sé, elige tú y te diré si me gusta o no.

Shizuru eligió una película de suspenso, no quería poner una película aburrida o que no le agradara a la peliazul. Y esa era una buena opción, ni romántica, ni aburrida. Pues no sabía nada de sus gustos, ya tendrían una plática sobre eso.

-Ven, toma asiento. Quieres algo de tomar o de comer mientras vemos la película?

-No, así estoy bien.

Se sentaron las dos en el espacioso sillón, Shizuru se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano, la peliazul agradeció eso, pues le daba un poco de pena acercarse de más. Estaba echa un manojo de nervios, parecía una adolescente de quince años en su primera cita, por lo cual estaba un poco molesta consigo misma. Miraba a la morena de reojo, como movía los botones del control.

En verdad era hermosa, no se cansaba de mirarla, de seguro si algún día tendrían niños serian hermosos, de solo pensar en un bebe con sus ojos rojos o su pelo castaño le daba un tirón en el estómago, deseaba tanto formar una familia con ella.

-Bien, ya empezara la película.

Paso más de media hora y Natsuki bostezaba lo más discreta posible, la verdad es que nunca le ha gustado ver televisión, prefería los video juegos, ahí sí podría pasar todo el día y no se aburriría nunca. Shizuru se percató que su hermosa novia se estaba durmiendo, y trato de distraerla un poco pasando su mano por la pierna que tenía junto a ella, pero la peliazul ni en cuenta, estaba tratando por todos los medios de no quedarse dormida junto a la morena.

En ese momento los protagonistas de la película empezaron una escena muy sensual, entre besos y caricias. Natsuki perdió el sueño totalmente, mirando fijamente a la televisión, la manera en que los protagonistas iniciaban la actividad sexual y los gritos sensuales de la protagonista la ponían un poco incomoda y deseosa, para su consternación.

Shizuru quien era un poco más aventada, miraba a la peliazul con picardía y también contando con el cóctel de hormonas que tenía en ese momento, era como una bomba a punto de estallar y que la dejaba queriendo ser esos dos de la pantalla, en el mullido sofá, acercándose un poco más a la peliazul volteo a mirarla, mientras sus ojos se ponían de acuerdo, acercándose poco a poco, para terminar en un muy deseado beso.

Al principio fue lento, provocativo, acariciando la cavidad de sus bocas, para después tomar vuelo con fuerza. Natsuki puso sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas, acariciándola con cariño, para después ir bajando por su cuello y perderse en su cabellera, dándole un pequeño masaje, ganándose los jadeos de la morena, quien se sujetaba fuertemente de su blusa.

Natsuki la acostó en los cojines del sofá, dejándola cómoda para después acomodarse ella misma encima y seguir con los besos –Crees que alguien venga? –Le pregunto muy seria, entre besos –No lo creo, es tarde y saben que estamos aquí! –Le dijo sonriendo la morena ante la mirada de sorpresa de Natsuki, para después sonreír y seguir en lo que estaban.

-Mmm… no hay problema si seguimos? –de manera picara y dándole besitos en su cuello. Le encantaba su olor y la piel suave, como se veía, con los labios hinchados y húmedos por los besos, su pelo un poco alborotado y suave.

-Por mi parte no! –so voz se escuchó sensual y llena de promesas.

Natsuki levanto su mano, pasando sus dedos muy despacio por el contorno de los labios, siguiendo la línea recta de su pequeña nariz, después a sus cejas para delinearlas con sus dedos –Eres muy hermosa, casi perfecta! –mirándola con admiración y cariño haciendo que la morena se ruborizara.

-Gracias, tu también eres hermosa! –Levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla y alisar su pelo –me encanta el color de tu pelo y también eres casi perfecta –mostrando una maravillosa sonrisa.

Natsuki tomo sus labios en un beso arrebatador y lleno de necesidad, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de cada una, sin restricciones. Después de tanto tiempo, ambas estaban muy necesitadas una de la otra.

Shizuru tenía una mayor necesidad, sus hormonas necesitaban ser liberadas, le pedían a gritos un desahogó que solo la peliazul le podía dar, sus manos se instalaron en su espalda baja levantando un poco su blusa para sentir la piel caliente, pero solo empeoro más la situación pues quería sentir mucho más. Sin ningún recato sus dedos hábiles fueron desabrochando de uno en uno los botones de su blusa, ganándose los jadeos de su novia al sentir su piel libre y ser tocada por sus cálidas manos.

Sin mayor problema Natsuki termino de quitarse la blusa para después ayudar a la morena a deshacerse de su suéter y sus pantalones para quedar las dos solo con su ropa interior, dándose cuenta que era grandioso sentir de nuevo su piel pegada a la suya.

-No me canso de admirarte! –tomando sus labios de nuevo mientras sus manos se pierden en su cuerpo, tocando y sintiendo cada parte de su maravillosa anatomía.

Shizuru solo sonrió, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus besos, mientras la peliazul pasaba sus manos por sus sedosas piernas e ir subiendo poco a poco ganándose los jadeos ahogados de su novia, metió su mano delicadamente bajo su espalda para retirar la prenda que tenía cautivo sus senos y retirarlo delicadamente mientras pasaba sus dedos para sentir la piel delicada y sensible.

Sus labios bajaron despacio por su cuello, deteniéndose un poco para dar pequeñas mordiditas, mientras sus caderas se unían en un movimiento rítmico creando fricción entre sus centros, sus labios llegaron a su pecho dando pequeños besitos y saboreando con su lengua pequeños lugares, hasta llegar a su pezón quien esperaba ansioso la llegada de los labios de la peliazul.

Shizuru soltó un pequeño grito haciendo que Natsuki se detuviera.

–Perdón, te lastime? –estaba preocupada pensando en si le había hecho daño.

-No, lo siento es que no estaba preparada! –sentía fuego en su cara, pensando que el embarazo los había hecho súper sensible, aunque no sentía molestia alguna, simplemente no estaba preparada –Podemos seguir? –Dijo muy apenada, pensando en que trataría no gritar demasiado y eso que apenas estaban empezando.

Natsuki sonrió dándole otro beso en los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban su seno para después bajar hasta el sexo de Shizuru, introduciéndose en su pequeña ropa interior.

-Dios, están tan mojada! Me encanta sentirte! –introduciendo un dedo en su interior, mientras la morena apretaba sus labios para no gritar.

Entraba y salía despacio, sonriendo al mirar como Shizuru se esforzaba para no gritar, sin pensarlo más hizo a un lado la prenda y se acomodó en su entrada, poco a poco fue introduciéndose hasta llegar al final. Shizuru apretaba con fuerza el sillón, sintiendo que ya no podía más, soltó un grito que fue ahogado por la boca de Natsuki quien la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, mientras entraba y salía con fuerza, haciéndose miles de promesas, y diciéndole lo maravilloso que se sentía al estar a su lado, así siguieron hasta que ambas llegaron al clímax, derrumbándose encima de la morena, agotada pero feliz.

-Es grandioso estar así contigo! –Respirando agitadamente pero sonriendo –Creo que jamás estaré preparada para todo lo que me haces sentir cuando hacemos el amor! –las palabras de Natsuki la llenaban de alegría, podía sentir el amor que le tenía y era el mismo que ella sentía por la peliazul.

-Lo sé, es maravilloso! –Pegándose a su pecho –jamás había sentido algo así por nadie más.

-Eso que quiere decir? –hinchada de orgullo porque la morena sintiera lo mismo que ella.

-Jamás había estado con nadie más! –ocultando su cara en su pecho. Era hora de las declaraciones.

-Yo tampoco, esa vez en tu habitación fue mi primera vez también! –Besando su cabello –Esto lo hace aún más hermoso!

-Sí, estoy segura de ello! –acercándose para tomar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Natsuki tomo la pequeña manta que estaba en el respaldo del sillón y tapo a ambas, abrazándola muy cerca de su corazón, asegurando que nunca saldría de ese lugar. Pasaron la noche platicando, dando a conocer las cosas que les gustaba, que proyectos tenían en la vida y las metas a las cuales querían llegar, sobre su familia y sus amigos, haciendo el amor de una y otra forma, hasta que terminaron agotadas en ese sillón mullido que fue testigo de ese amor y que les daría un nuevo amanecer a sus días.

.

.

Mil gracias por leer, saludos!


End file.
